Shades of Gray
by JourneyRocks13
Summary: Revan remembers, but he doesn't remember everything. Now, what is left of the revanchist is forced to lead a new group all over the galaxy, searching for the Star Forge again before it's too late. But first comes first; he must win over Bastila Shan. Can he do it? Let's see. Called both Shades of Gray and Shades of Grey in the past
1. The Endar Spire

**The Endar Spire**

A young man was tossing and turning in his bed as explosions rocked the ship. Suddenly, just as the man sat up, a large explosion knocked the man's vibroblade onto his head and suddenly he saw a bunch of flashbacks.

When the man came out of his stupor, he had a sick smile on his face.

"So, I am Revan, and the Jedi Council tried to wipe my mind, very interesting" the young man muttered, before shaking his head. He stood up and put his gear on quickly before walking toward the door just as his bunkmate came in. Trask started talking and the young man just walked past the older man.

"Where are you going?" Trask shouted.

"We are going to the escape pods, and I need to find Bastila" Revan told him angrily before continuing on toward the escape pods, ignoring Trask talking about somebody named Carth. Revan destroyed all of the Sith troopers in the way and continued through to the bridge, searching for the escape pods.

Revan didn't stop as he opened the next door where a dark Jedi was fighting one of Bastila's Jedi protectors.

Bastila's Jedi was able to defeat the dark Jedi but Revan felt a disturbance in the Force just as she shut off her lightsaber.

Out of instinct, Revan tackled the female Jedi just as the conduit exploded behind him.

"What? How did you know that was going to happen?" the Jedi asked, staring up at Revan with shock in her eyes.

"I will tell you later. We need to get to the escape pods right now or we will all die!" Revan told her, helping her to her feet. Revan grabbed the two lightsabers and handed the Jedi hers but Revan kept the dark Jedi's lightsaber.

Revan attached the lightsaber to his belt and he led the group to the bridge.

When they got to the bridge, Revan killed 2 Sith troopers and an explosion handled the other 5.

Then Revan moved quickly toward the escape pods, leading his two companions onward. When they got out of the bridge, Trask ran across and opened one other door despite Revan calling for him not to open it.

"Damn, its another dark Jedi! I'll hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!" Trask shouted before running into the room to engage the dark Jedi, sealing the door behind him.

When the female Jedi tried to go after Trask to help him out, Revan held her back.

"Even though he was stupid to do it, he laid down his life for us to escape. We cant let his sacrifice be in vain. We need to get to the escape pods so we can rescue Bastila" Revan told her. Though she was still reluctant, the Jedi followed Revan and they went to the starboard section of the ship.

* * *

When they entered the starboard section, Revan led the way through to the escape pods, defeating the Sith trooper that was on the way.

When there was a battalion of troops that Carth advised Revan to destroy with a droid, Revan used the Force to open the door and he used his vibroblade to destroy the Sith troopers and the commander.

Once they were done with that, Revan opened the next door and they saw Carth who led the soldier and the Jedi into the escape pods.

Right when the escape pod was sent out, the Endar Spire exploded and the escape pod flew down to Taris.

"I'm losing control of the pod. An explosion from the Endar Spire must have caused the controls to short circuit, so we're going to crash!" Carth shouted when the pod got into the atmosphere.

Instinctively, Revan began to meditate and he used the force to keep the pod from disintegrating from the intense heat. He did so by slowing down the decent of the pod, but because Revan was so intent on slowing the decent, he didn't notice that Carth had steered the escape pod toward the upper city.

Because Revan didn't know that Carth had steered them that way, he wasn't ready for the pod to hit the ground and when his restraining strap broke, Revan hit his head against the bulkhead, and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Taris Part 1

**Taris Part 1**

When the young man awoke, he was lying on a bed with a girl sitting over him. He looked around at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a run down apartment and there was a man walking toward him.

"Glad to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare, I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up" Carth commented.

"I need a few things right now. First off, I need answers. I also need a kolto pack, because my head feels like it just got hit by the Leviathan" Revan said. Melina rolled her eyes but gave Revan the kolto pack and allowed him to apply it. When Revan was done with that, he nodded.

"What planet are we on, what supplies do we have, and where is Bastila?" Revan demanded, sitting up and looking at his two companions.

"We're in an abandoned apartment on Taris" Carth said, but was cut off when Revan groaned.

"Not Taris again, this isn't going to be fun" Revan said, looking to the gods asking what he did to deserve Taris again.

"You have been here before?" the girl asked.

"Yes, but now is not the time for stories, we need to get some money and we need to find Bastila. Where is she?" Revan asked.

"I was tracking her pod when we were coming down. I think it landed somewhere in the Undercity" Carth told him. Revan groaned again and moved to put on his gear, looking at a map of the area at the time.

"Well, then we need to go. I will go to the cantina and try to make some money. Carth, you go to the north apartments and snoop around a little bit. And you, I never got your name" Revan said.

"I am Melina, Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order" the woman told him.

"Alright Melina, you and I need to have a chat. Carth, you can go ahead and head off. The sooner we start looking for Bastila, the better" Revan ordered. Carth gave Revan a disdainful look but went off nonetheless.

"What did we need to talk about?" Melina asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Revan asked casually. When she hesitated, Revan interrupted.

"Don't lie to me" Revan warned menacingly. Melina gulped and whimpered.

"Your name is Avner" she told him.

"Wrong answer. I know what the Jedi Council did, and I know you know that I am Revan" Revan told her. When she reached for her lightsaber, Revan put her in a stasis hold that locked her body in place but still let her talk.

"Calm down, I am not angry at you, or Bastila. I am angry at the Jedi Council. For all their talks about not wanting to kill their prisoners, they sure don't back it up with their actions" Revan snapped.

"What did you expect them to do? You disobeyed their wishes and went to war" Melina argued.

"Yes, I did. But only because of this; if I didn't disobey them and go to war, the Republic would have fallen to the Mandalorians. And then when I came back to the Republic I did try to destroy it, because the Republic was a dying beast, so I came to put it out of its misery. In its place I was going to put an empire into place that actually had a shot at standing against the true threat that the Jedi Council foresaw, but without the Star Forge I have no shot at doing that" Revan told her.

"What is the threat that the council saw?" Melina asked.

"Now, now, you have to be patient, you will learn of that once you can shake your trust in the Jedi Council. Only then will you actually be willing to hear what I have to say" Revan told her.

"We really should be focusing on finding Bastila" Melina said. Revan snorted, knowing that this was just the Jedi Knight's way of postponing the inevitable, as he saw it. Despite that, Revan nodded and he released the Jedi from the stasis field and got up, grabbing his vibroblade and leading the nervous Jedi out of the apartment and toward the elevator.

When Revan and Melina got to the cantina, they found Carth seated at the bar waiting for them.

"Any luck finding information, Carth?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, Bastila is being offered as the prize in the swoop gang race" Carth answered casually.

"Well that's good, we know where she is" Melina said.

"What's the catch?" Revan asked calmly.

"In order to be entered into the race we would have to be part of a swoop gang, and since all the swoop gangs are located in the lower city, we need to get past the Sith guard stationed at the elevator" Carth explained.

"Would bribery work?" Melina asked.

"Perhaps, but to do that, we would need money, and we don't have any" Revan told her.

"I have already thought about that. We can either fight in the duel ring or play Pazaak" Carth said.

"I'll take the duel ring, Carth; you try your hand at Pazaak. Melina, make sure Carth stays out of trouble. I will go win the duel ring and I will meet you here once I am done. Good luck" Revan said before walking off into the duel ring.

He walked to the Hutt who was running the dueling ring and waited to be acknowledged.

Eventually, Revan was allowed to compete under the guise of The Mysterious Stranger.

"Are you ready to compete?" Ajurr asked.

"One more question before I compete if you don't mind, Ajurr. But what is the difference between this dueling ring and the Lower City dueling ring?" Revan asked, having heard some of the spectators talking about the other dueling ring.

"This dueling ring is considered the b level dueling ring. Competitors here are generally older and coming out of their prime or they are younger and are trying to come into their prime. There are energy suppressors to make sure nobody dies in this arena as well. On the other hand, the lower city dueling ring as better competitors, a higher payoff, and a risk for death. That is the A-level ring" Ajurr told him.

Revan smiled and walked into the arena, looking across to see Deadeye Duncan ready to go.

Seconds later, Revan was standing over a fallen Duncan, holding his vibroblade up high.

Revan dominated his way through the arena and became the champion within fifteen minutes. Sighing, Revan went to Ajurr and collected 1500 credits for his victories in the duels.

Revan walked back to meet Carth and Melina. When they saw Revan walk up, Carth finished the game and collected the credits.

"How much do you have?" Carth asked.

"15 hundred, you?" Revan asked.

"850" Carth answered.

"Good, let's get back to the apartment so we can figure out where we can go next" Revan said, following Melina and Carth up until he saw a lone woman drinking alone.

Revan told Carth and Melina that he would meet them back at the hideout after a while before he went up to talk to the woman.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Revan asked her, giving off a small, cocky smile.

"Sure, I have a little time before I have to get out of here" she agreed with a smile.

"I'm Avner" Revan told her.

"Sarna" she responded, blushing when Revan kissed her hand.

"So, Sarna, what do you do for a living?" Revan asked.

"I don't think you can bear to hear it" Sarna told him.

"I asked, didn't I?" Revan said, smiling slightly.

"Alright, well I am a junior officer in the Sith correction force" Sarna said, bracing herself for Revan's reaction.

"See, that wasn't so hard" Revan said, smiling slightly.

"So you aren't going to leave?" Sarna asked, obviously shocked that Revan hadn't left yet.

"And leave a beautiful girl alone at the bar? I think not" Revan said, a large smirk over his smooth features.

"You know, you are a lot nicer than the rest of the locals around here" Sarna commented, blushing at Revan's words.

"That might be because I am not a local. I am a smuggler who is just stuck here until the quarantine is lifted" Revan explained.

"You're an offworlder? I figured you would be even angrier, being stranded on a foreign world and all" Sarna told him.

"Sure, I hate not being able to fly and the locals aren't too nice, but I've been stranded in worse places" Revan explained.

"Exactly! It's all about attitude! I sure didn't ask to get postponed on this backwater planet but I have to make the most of it!" Sarna exclaimed.

"To positive attitude" Revan said, raising his glass. Sarna joined him and they downed their glasses, laughing at each other, when Sarna stood up all of a sudden.

"I need to get going. I've got a shift coming up at the military base. I would really love to see you again. Here's my com channel serial number" Sarna said, writing a long number on the piece of paper she handed Revan.

"One more thing before you run off. I need to get down to the duel ring tomorrow in the lower city. Are you working the elevator any time tomorrow?" Revan asked.

"I have a shift from 0600 until 1200 at elevator 17 so I will let you down if you come by" Sarna told him.

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning, my dear" Revan said, lightly kissing her hand. Sarna blushed and walked away, leaving Revan at the bar for a couple more seconds before he stood up to stroll back to the hideout where he knew a very angry republic captain who would be complaining to a very disappointed Jedi Knight.

Revan smirked and walked back to the hideout, ready for an explosion from his companions.

…

**Author's Note: Well here's the first chapter of Taris. I am hoping this story will be at least minor AU but it will follow the rough plot of the KOTOR storyline. I hope my readers will review and tell me what else they would like to read about later. That would be really helpful. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Taris Part 2

**Taris Part 2**

"You did what?" Carth exclaimed, his shock and anger clearly written on his face.

"I just spent most of my time in the cantina where I drank with a Sith soldier, but I also found us a way into the lower city" Revan told him, kicking his feet up onto the bed.

"How are we going to get into the lower city?" Melina asked, effectively postponing another attack at Revan that was obviously coming from the extremely distrustful republic captain.

"Tomorrow morning Sarna has a shift at the elevator located in the North part of the upper city, and I managed to convince her to let us down so I can compete in the lower city dueling ring" Revan explained.

"I cannot believe you flirted with a Sith soldier just so we could find a way into the lower city. How did you know she was a Sith?" Carth asked.

"I didn't, but I can't allow a beautiful girl like her to drink alone. It is against my moral values" Revan said casually.

"And it is against your oath as a republic soldier to be in such close contact to the enemy!" Carth retorted angrily.

"Alright, Carth, here's the thing. We are stranded on a foreign world that our enemies control. We need to find Bastila, who we know is in or near one of the main swoop gang bases. Then we need to get off this planet where we don't have a ship and the Sith blockade over the planet will shoot down anything in sight attempting to leave the plane. Now, I don't know about you, but I can't do all of that alone. I would like help, and if that means getting help from the Sith themselves, so be it" Revan retorted flatly.

"We aren't going to solve anything by sitting here arguing. Thanks to Avner, we have a way into the lower city tomorrow morning, but we still need to find Bastila, so tomorrow will be a busy day. We can't afford to be fighting or else we have no chance to find Bastila before the Sith do" Melina begged, stepping between the two men.

Revan shrugged and plopped down on the nearest bunk, ignoring Carth's weathering glare and kicking his boots off, looking up at Carth and Melina who were glaring at him.

Revan shrugged again and closed his eyes, falling asleep only a few seconds later.

* * *

The next morning, Revan woke up and used the refresher quickly before waking Carth and Melina. The other two set up their bags and used the refresher before leaving the apartment, going to the medical center to pick up some medpacks before moving on to the elevator.

Revan casually walked up to the guard, expecting Sarna to let him in.

"Oh, Avner, who are they?" Sarna asked.

"They are my hired bodyguards. I heard that the Vulkars will take shots at anybody so I guessed and hired some extra guns instead of having to fight a street gang in the street by myself" Revan explained.

"Like the future dueling champion of the lower city needs an armed guard" Sarna joked. Revan smiled at her and laughed whole heartedly at the joke.

"I guess I am just paranoid about my safety. I trust this won't be a problem?" Revan asked, giving Sarna a flirtatious grin. Through the mask, Revan could swear that Sarna was blushing, though the silver Sith mask made it impossible for Revan to tell for sure.

"That's not going to be a problem, Avner. Good luck" Sarna said, unlocking the door to the elevator. Revan smiled and walked into the elevator, Carth and Melina following him closely.

Revan gave Sarna one last smirk as the elevator door closed and they began to descend into the lower city.

"See, Carth? We'll be fine" Revan said, walking out to be spotted by a rodian with a desire to shoot everything in sight.

"Outsiders are not welcome here!" the Rodian hissed, angrily grabbing a pistol.

The three rodians were no match for the team of the Republic Captain, Jedi Knight, and former Sith Lord as they were cut down quickly.

Revan sighed and walked down the hall, stopping at the cantina to look around for people spying on then before walking in. he walked to the dueling ring where another Hutt was sitting at the back end of the room.

Just before Revan walked into the duel room, he noticed more rodians surrounding a young blue Twi'lek.

"Hey Zaalbar, could you give me a hand over here?" the twi'lek called out. A large brown Wookiee responded to her.

"I'm a little busy right now actually, Mission!" the Wookiee growled back in shyriiwook.

Rolling his eyes, Revan stormed over to stand over one of the rodians.

"Is there a problem here?" Revan asked, narrowing his eyes at the Rodian.

"Little girl is Vulkar enemy; she supports Beks. We Vulkars don't like that" the Rodian said.

"And the Wookiee?" Revan asked.

"Wookiee is friend of little girl. They cause problems for Vulkars. We stop them now" the Vulkar said.

"Before you do that, let me enlighten you about something. These two are your enemy. Vulkars are my enemy. My mother always told me that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so I suggest you and your friends leave under your own power before I personally make sure none of you are able to walk under your own power ever again" Revan threatened.

Enraged, the Rodian flung himself at Revan, only to be caught and have his neck broken on the spot.

Seeing that, the rest of the rodians attacked all at once but Revan defended Mission while Carth and Melina rescued Zaalbar from his own captors.

Soon after the first Rodian's death, Mission and Zaalbar were seated across from Revan, Carth, and Melina in a booth.

"That should solve your Vulkar problems, at least for now" Revan commented.

"Thanks for the help. Nobody else would have done anything to help us" Mission told them.

"Well, I have a problem with the Vulkars" Revan said flatly.

"I can see that, but is there any way I can repay you for helping us? I know just about everything that goes on in the lower city and the Undercity so I can give you some information" Mission suggested, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Mission, we need information about the Republic escape pods that crashed into the Undercity" Melina whispered to the young twi'lek.

"Now why would you need information about something like that?' Mission asked, her features looking more tight and nervous than before.

"Mission, we are Republic soldiers who crashed on this planet since the space battle overhead. If we don't find Bastila and get back to the republic fast, Malak will win the war" Revan explained.

Mission took a few minutes of silence before she responded to Revan absolutely rocking her world.

"Well, I can't say I am not surprised to hear that, but I think you should go to Gadon with your questions. I think Gadon will be happy to answer your questions and he will probably be able to do a better job than me. In case you don't know, Gadon is in the Bek base just across the hall. Tell the sentry that Mission sent you and they will let you speak to Gadon" Mission told them.

"Thanks for the help, Mission" Melina said, waving goodbye to the teenage twi'lek and her large Wookiee friend.

"Carth, Melina, you two go to Gadon and try to find out information on Bastila. Meet back here when you are done" Revan ordered.

"What will you be doing, Avner?" Carth asked suspiciously.

"I will fight in this duel ring to get us a little more spare cash. It might also be a way to impress one of the gangs to help us gain entry into the race" Revan replied.

"Avner, these duels are to the death" Melina whispered.

"I know. It's why I will be the one taking this risk. Neither one of you should be taking this risk, not at this point in our search for Bastila" Revan told them.

"As a Jedi, I cannot allow you to risk your life like that" Melina told him.

"Well it isn't your choice, Melina. I am the one who is willing to make this choice, and there is nothing you can say or the Jedi Council can do to make me change this decision. I will do this to save Bastila. We can do more split up so that is what we are going to do" Revan told them.

"Alright Avner, good luck" Carth told him, obviously impressed by the devotion that the former smuggler had to finding Bastila. Carth had a begrudging respect for Revan after that, but partly because Carth didn't know that Avner was really Revan.

Melina had respect for Revan simply because of what Revan did in the Mandalorian Wars, his pure power of being able to break the control of the Jedi Council's mind wipe, and because after being a Sith lord, he was still so driven to find Bastila. There wasn't anyone else who would do that much.

With those thoughts going through their heads, Melina and Carth turned and moved toward the Bek base while Revan went to talk to the Hutt in the back of the cantina.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this story is going slow and I apologize for that. I will try to get going faster after Taris, but it will be 5 or 6 more chapters I think. So stick with me until then, and I think the overall quality of the story will improve. But that is coming from the writer, so you should review and tell me what you think. Tell me what I am doing right or wrong or anything you want to say. I would really appreciate it. Thanks everybody!**


	4. Taris Part 3

**Taris Part 3**

"Welcome to the lower city dueling chambers. These chambers are not for the weak of heart, as two men enter the arena and one man walks out under his own power. The other gets carried out and thrown into the fire after the fight. Many can watch, but hardly any can survive. Tonight will be the end of the fighting. You would be the last entrant and have to fight and kill everybody else in order to live yourself. You can stop at any time. You get paid after each fight. Are you ready to go?" the Hutt asked.

"What is the payout?" Revan asked.

"Same as the upper city 10% of wages" Zax responded.

"Who is the best?" Revan asked.

"Bendak Starkiller is 2nd only to Tanglow" Zax told Revan. Pondering for a second, Revan just nodded without smiling.

"I will fight them all at some point today" Revan told Zax. The Hutt let out a bellowing laugh but stopped when he realized that Revan wasn't joking.

"I like your spirit, Stranger, so lets get you out there as soon as we can, before the money goes away" Zax said. Revan nodded and moved into the arena, seeing a gamorrean standing in front of him.

Revan scoffed and took out his vibroblade. Once the battle started, Revan ducked and rolled around the blaster bolts until he was close enough to engage the gamorrean in a melee battle.

In close quarters combat, the burly gamorrean didn't last for ten seconds against the former Jedi weapon master and Revan stabbed the gamorrean through his chest, effectively ending the gamorrean's hopes to win the big money.

Revan rolled his eyes and motioned for the next competitor to come out. The next fighter was a twi'lek who Revan defeated without any sort of a problem.

"Marl could have defeated this guy" Revan muttered.

Suddenly, Revan felt a tremor in the Force and dove to his left to feel a couple of blaster bolts brush past his back. Revan got in position and threw a dagger at the new attacker.

Revan was surprised to be looking at Bendak Starkiller, as the Mandalorian attacked Revan without honor. To a Mandalorian, the punishment for attacking another Mandalorian dishonorably means death. The punishment for attacking another living being without honor was banishment, but death would have to do in this case.

Driven even deeper with that new knowledge, Revan attacked the masked Mandalorian with callous disregard for anything else. Once they started dueling with each other in a melee battle, the masked Mandalorian was no match for the master of all seven lightsaber forms.

Revan didn't hold back until he had knocked Bendak Starkiller to the ground, his sword falling away to the edge of the arena.

"You have disgraced your people. You don't deserve to live. Just like at Malachor V, I will restore the honor to the Mandalorians!" Revan shouted, though it was not loud enough for the arena to hear.

Ignoring what Starkiller was going to say, Revan stabbed the Mandalorian right through the heart and stormed out of the arena, re-sheathing his sword as he exited the arena.

Revan stormed up to Zax, glaring at the Hutt. If looks could kill, somebody would need to buy a large coffin for the Hutt.

"What the hell was that all about?" Revan demanded, his anger clear on his face.

"You told me that you wanted to face everybody today. You didn't mention to me that you wanted to have a break, so I sent out your opponents in a gauntlet style match. But now you have a break before you fight Tanglow in the final battle tonight. He is ready so just come back when you are ready to fight" Zax told Revan, shockingly calm despite the angry man glaring at him.

The former Sith Lord nodded curtly and walked out of the cantina, searching for Carth and Melina. When Revan saw the looks on their faces, he gulped.

"Something tells me I am not going to enjoy this conversation" Revan muttered, walking up to meet Carth and Melina between the cantina and the Hidden Bek base.

"What's the plan?" Revan asked his two allies.

"We need to break into the Vulkar base and retrieve the prototype swoop accelerator that the Vulkars stole from the Beks" Carth told him.

"If we do that, then one of us will be allowed to ride in the swoop race as a representative of the Beks and we would have a chance to save Bastila" Melina explained.

"And how do we get into the Vulkar base?" Revan asked.

"Gadon sold us some Sith security papers that can get us past the guard into the Undercity. When we get there, Mission can lead us through the sewers and into the back entrance to the Vulkar base" Melina answered.

"I was right" Revan muttered, though he just shrugged and walked toward the Undercity after Carth and next to Melina.

Carth showed the Sith trooper their security papers and they got in the elevator, descending right into the Undercity.

When they got out of the elevator, two men in ragged clothes ran up to the group.

"You there! This is our elevator and anybody who uses our elevator has to pay the toll!" the first beggar demanded.

"5 credits! That is what it costs to use this elevator. 5 credits!" the 2nd beggar demanded, sticking out his hand.

Melina reached for a credit stick but Revan held out his hand to stop her.

"And when you get these credits, all you are going to do is hoard them over everybody else in your village, right?" Revan asked. The two beggars looked at each other with shock before running away, getting scolded by a young woman who came over to talk to Revan, Carth, and Melina.

"I'm sorry about that; those two give everybody in the village a bad name. Most of us aren't like that though; most of us are good people" the girl responded.

"I'm sure you are, miss. Would we be able to trouble you for some information?" Carth asked.

"I am not the best person to ask for information. I can take you to Rukil and Gendar if you would wish. They probably have the most information out of anybody here" she suggested.

The three former members of the Endar Spire followed the young outcast girl off toward the center of the village where a dark skinned man was standing across form an elderly looking man.

Revan walked up to Gendar, Carth walked over to Rukil, and Melina continued to talk to the young outcast girl.

A few minutes later, Revan was leading Carth and Melina toward the edge of the outcast village. They exited the village and saved one of the outcasts before moving to try and find Mission.

When they did find Mission, she looked to be panicking and was talking too fast for Revan to understand.

"Settle down, Mission. What's going on?" Revan asked.

"Zaalbar's in trouble. We were in the sewers and we were ambushed by gamorrean slave hunters! Zaalbar yelled at me to run, and I did, expecting him to be right behind me, but he couldn't get away from them!" Mission shouted, nearing hysteria.

"Do you know where they are holding Zaalbar?" Melina asked gently.

"Gamorreans make their camp in the sewers. The stink reminds them of home, I guess. I can take you there if you can help me" Mission begged.

"If we help you find Zaalbar, you have to get us into the Vulkar base" Revan told her.

"It's a deal. You help me get Zaalbar back and I will get you into the Vulkar base" Mission agreed.

"Alright, then we should split up. Carth and Melina, you two find those Promised Land journals that Rukil wanted us to find. I will go with Mission. We will find the accelerator in the Vulkar base" Revan said.

"Alright, Avner. Be careful, we'll meet you back at the village in four hours" Carth said. Revan stood there, stunned that Carth wasn't getting upset about being ordered around by a man over fifteen years his junior.

Carth had made no secret about his obvious distrust for the smuggler who had done many things that Carth would never have been willing to do.

Because of that, Revan was extremely surprised that Carth didn't put up a fight to splitting up.

Revan shook his head out of his thoughts and nodded at Carth, allowing the Jedi and pilot to go search for Rukil's journals.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am trying to make Carth a little bit less of a hard-ass in my story, because he is really a good guy who has been betrayed one too many times, so I am going to make him a nicer guy. But he will still be Carth; nobody needs to worry about that. If anybody has a problem with that, please tell me in a review. I like to take the reader's opinion into account when I am writing, so tell me. Thanks everybody!**


	5. Taris Part 4

**Taris Part 4**

Mission grabbed Revan's hand and Revan saw a flashback from the Mandalorian Wars.

* * *

In the flashback, Revan was on Taris as a Jedi Knight, a few years before the Mandalorian Wars broke out.

Revan was sent alongside Padawan learner, Meetra Surik, to investigate slavery issues on Tatooine that had recently been brought to the attention of the Jedi Council on Coruscant.

Revan remembered clearly how a blue twi'lek had come to him, begging for Revan to rescue his little sister from the exchange.

Revan did so, rescuing the young twi'lek girl and taking her back to her brother. Meetra had stayed with the older twi'lek while Revan had gone into the Exchange base to rescue the young twi'lek.

In the chaos with all of the freed slaves escaping, Revan couldn't see Meetra.

Revan was holding the little girl's hand and trying to see over the crowd, when the girl pulled on Revan's hand.

Revan allowed the girl to pull him through the mass of people and she eventually led Revan right to Meetra and the nervous twi'lek.

Revan took the girl over to her brother and he let her go, but she didn't want to leave the presence of the Jedi Knight.

"Revan, I have reason to believe that this man sold his little sister to the Hutts" Revan whispered into Revan's ear.

"What makes you say that?" Revan whispered back.

"The local authorities said that they have no control over what happens to legally obtained slaves" Meetra told him, backing away, almost fearing a loud outburst from Revan.

Shockingly, Revan was able to hold his temper, only letting go of his restraint enough to glare at the older twi'lek.

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"My name is Griff and this is Mission" the older twi'lek told him.

"You take good care of your sister, you hear me? I know all about your gambling problem and you shouldn't force an innocent little kid to deal with your mistakes, especially because Jedi won't always be around to solve your problems" Revan warned.

Griff hung his head and Revan knew that his message had been taken to heart.

* * *

Revan broke from his thoughts when he felt Mission stop in front of him. She led him down a ladder that went right into the sewers, Revan hot on her heels.

"I wonder where Griff is now" Revan pondered silently, following Mission through the sewers, searching through every door for Zaalbar.

Whenever they got into fights with a pack of rakghouls or a few gamorreans, Revan always engaged them with his sword while Mission covered his back with her sturdy blasters, causing Revan to comment on her incredible aim with her blaster. Between the two of them, they were able to defeat every single enemy that stood in their way to finding Zaalbar.

"Alright, Avner, this is it. This is the gamorrean base" Mission told him, taking a deep breath.

"What makes you say that, Mission?" Revan asked her. He was not able to sense anything different about this door from any of the other doors in the sewers.

"I can smell them, Avner. They are behind this door" Mission told him, almost questioning his intelligence and also his sense of smell.

Revan shrugged and proceeded to stand behind Mission while she performed a very advanced security slice on the door. Once Mission got the door open, Revan threw six frag grenades in the room and closed the door using the Force.

Once all of the grenades had exploded, Revan gestured for Mission to open the door.

She did so and she saw four smoking corpses on the ground. She walked up to the other door and set up a little device to it. After a few seconds, the door flew open and Zaalbar came running out, his fists up in front of his face, looking ready to fight until Mission calmed him down enough to have a conversation.

"Who's this?" Zaalbar asked.

"This is a friend of mine. Without him, I couldn't have possibly gotten you out of here" Mission told him.

"You have saved me from a debt of servitude. The most ancient of Wookiee traditions dictate that I must swear a life debt to you, friend" Zaalbar said in his native tongue.

Revan, being able to understand shyriiwook, was listening to the conversation and he choked on his water when he heard a life debt come into the conversation.

Once Revan was able to stop coughing, partly thanks to Mission pounding on his back, the former Sith Lord gestured up at Zaalbar.

"I don't think you want to do that, big guy. You have no idea who I am" Revan told him.

"What do you mean, Avner?" Mission asked.

"I would like to know as well" Zaalbar agreed.

Revan sighed in contemplation. What could he do? But deep down, Revan knew that there was only one thing he could do.

"I trust you are both familiar with when Darth Revan was killed by a Jedi strike team, correct?" Revan asked. When both of his companions nodded at him, Revan took another long deep breath.

"Revan wasn't killed, he was taken prisoner and you are talking to him right now" Revan explained, bracing himself for an explosion from either the Wookiee or the teenage twi'lek, but it never came. They were both shockingly calm, Zaalbar's face completely unreadable and Mission's face only slightly nervous.

"Revan, I swear a life debt to you" Zaalbar said strongly.

"What?" Mission exclaimed.

"No, no, I got this, Mission" Revan said, moving to her other side to stand right in front of Zaalbar.

"What?" Revan exclaimed, looking up at Zaalbar like he grew an extra arm.

"Revan, anybody could have let me get sold into slavery, and you could have just killed Mission for getting in your way, but you risked your life to save mine. It takes a special kind of person to do that, so because of that, I declare a life debt to you, Revan" Zaalbar told him.

"Are you sure about this, Big Z?" Mission asked, obviously worried about what was going on.

"Absolutely, Mission; even back home on Kashyyyk, Wookiees are being sold into slavery. Today, it was only because of Revan that you were able to find me and save me from a fate that I consider worse than death. I stand by my decision to declare a life debt to you, Revan" Zaalbar responded, leaving Revan in shock.

"Zaalbar, I would be honored to accept your vow" Revan said, bowing his head in respect to the Wookiee.

"Well, if Zaalbar is going to go with you then so am I. I'm not losing Big Z over anything, not even a life debt!" Mission said, standing up high next to Zaalbar, almost daring Revan to try and stop her.

"Glad to have you aboard, Mission. But there is one thing that both of you need to realize is that we need to kill people. Humans, twi'leks, Mandalorians, perhaps even Wookiees. You need to realize that. I hope you don't have any objections for this" Revan told her. When he didn't get a response from her, he pulled out his comlink and called to Carth.

"Carth, I got Zaalbar, about to move toward the Vulkar base. How's it going?" Revan asked.

"We're in the sewers, looking for Rukil's journals. I would love some help if you get the chance!" Carth called back.

"I'll see what I can do, but make sure you keep your ears open, Carth. Avner out" Revan returned before putting his comlink away and turning to look at Mission.

"Alright, Mission, I need to get into the Vulkar base, and I need you to take me to a rough location because I have another quest for you and Zaalbar" Revan told her.

"You're going into the Vulkar base alone? Are you crazy?" Mission shouted; it was as if she was trying to shake some sense into Revan.

"Hello, former Sith Lord here! I'll be fine, trust me" Revan told her.

"I guess I'm going to get used to following orders too" Mission muttered, sighing in an annoyed realization.

"You're getting it" Revan teased.

"Alright, after you go through the Vulkar force field, you should be able to find your way to the base on your own, Rev" Mission told him.

"Lead the way" Revan told her. The group of three fought their way to the blue shield that Mission had talked about without any sort of trouble.

"I picked the codes off of a Vulkar who had a little too much to drink in the cantina one night. The shield will be down in just a second" Mission told him.

"Alright, you two need to take my comlink and search the sewers for a journal about the Promised Land. Keep in contact with Carth and Melina. See you soon" Revan told them, giving Mission his comlink and climbing a ladder into the upper sewers before going down the hall looking for the Vulkar base.

* * *

**Author's Note: alright, Revan is on his own into the Vulkar base. I am not going to write about what happened in the Vulkar base because everybody knows what happens in the base. The story will pick up right after the base. So please review!**


	6. Taris Part 5

**Taris Part 5**

Back in the outcast village, Mission and Zaalbar had joined Carth and Melina, simply waiting for Revan to return from the Black Vulkar base with the swoop accelerator that Gadon wanted them to recover before the swoop race.

It had been over four hours since Revan and Mission had gone to search for Zaalbar, and Revan was still nowhere to be seen.

"I hope Avner is okay, he's been gone for a long time" Mission commented to break the silence.

"He is strong and he has the Force as his ally. I am sure he will return soon" Melina assured her.

"You're talking about him like he's a Jedi, Melina, why is that?" Carth asked, his paranoia seeping out into the conversation once again.

"Awwh, I feel special. You guys are arguing over me again!" Revan shouted from behind them, causing everybody to jump.

"Where's the accelerator?" Carth asked, noticing that Revan wasn't carrying anything in his hand.

"I already gave it to Gadon. That's why I took so long. You will also be happy to know that we all have rooms waiting for us in the Hidden Bek base and we all have transportation to the swoop race tomorrow" Revan told them, motioning them to follow him to their rooms.

Once they all got there, the team of 5 congregated into Revan's room.

"Alright, Avner, what's the plan?" Mission asked.

"Tonight I am going to finish off the lower city dueling ring and tomorrow morning I will rescue Bastila from the Vulkars. Then we need to find a way off this planet" Revan said, almost like it was going to be easy.

"What about the rest of us?" Carth asked.

"Honestly, there isn't much more we can do tonight, so relax or come watch me in the cantina. You can play some Pazaak or get a glass of Tarisian Ale, just remember that we can't afford to be nursing any hangovers until after we get off this world" Revan told her.

Zaalbar decided to stay at the Bek base to nurse his injuries while Carth went to play some Pazaak. Melina and Mission were going to watch Revan fight.

When they got into the dueling chamber, Revan told Zax he was ready to fight before moving back toward the two girls.

"Alright, whatever happens to me in this fight, remember that finding Bastila is the key. If I die, Melina will ride the swoop and use the Force to improve her chances at winning the race. Then you will need to find a way off this planet. Bastila's safety comes ahead of mine. Protect her at all costs. I hope I will be around to help, but if not, may the Force be with you" Revan said, turning and leaving without another thought, off to fight the last remaining member of the Tarisian dueling circuit.

Nobody noticed, however, when Zax pulled a guard off to the side after Revan walked into the arena.

"Make sure to set up the energy field for the Stranger's weapons" Zax ordered.

"Yes, sir" the guard said, leaving Zax's presence quickly.

"You will not survive again, Stranger" Zax whispered, turning his massive body toward the view screen.

* * *

Revan had just heard the starting announcements conclude and he pulled out a blaster and shot two shots at the trandoshan.

They hit the beast's armor, but they didn't leave a dent. Confused, Revan shot a few more bolts at the animal, hitting weak spots in the armor, but not doing any damage.

Now angry, Revan went to engage his opponent in a melee fight, dodging a couple of shots from Tanglow's weapon that left scorch marks on the wall of the arena.

"I see; that damn Hutt is trying to get rid of me. Well, two can play at this game" Revan muttered, using his vibroblade to block all the attacks from the dual blade that was almost too much for Revan to deflect.

The weakened metal of Revan's vibroblade just couldn't keep up with the other blade, and Revan knew it.

So, Revan dropped his vibroblade and stole a vibroblade from his opponent's belt, using speed and agility that he hadn't had to show before this fight. Nobody had seen that coming.

Now holding a full strength weapon, Revan had a newfound confidence and Tanglow had his first sense of nervousness that had been shown from the non-human so far in this duel to the death.

And with that newfound confidence, Revan attacked the alien with a renewed aggression that nobody had ever survived, save one.

With his opponent backtracking even faster now, Revan pressed his attack even further.

Revan could tell that he was going to win; it was only a matter of time. And time was running out on the defending dueling champion.

When Revan knocked the large alien to his knees, the entire arena knew that the battle was over. Revan stabbing the vibroblade through the large alien's heart just put the icing on the cake for Revan winning the duel.

A couple of seconds after the alien fell on his face, Revan felt a slight tremor in the Force. On instinct, he turned and rolled away as a thermal detonator exploded, sending Revan flying across the room.

The next few seconds were especially tense because neither fighter was moving. It seemed like both were dead. A draw had never happened in a duel to the death before, so nobody knew what to do.

But it wasn't a draw. Revan jumped to his feet, raising his arms in victory for a couple of seconds before storming out of the dueling ring, right at Zax.

"What was that all about?" Revan demanded, causing Zax to shake on the spot.

"I don't know what happened" Zax stammered.

"That is the biggest load of bantha poodo that I have ever heard!" Revan shouted, his anger causing the other occupants in the room to leave, save for Melina and Mission.

"I have an army" Zax warned.

"Yeah, I have a Wookiee" Revan snapped.

"What do you want?" the Hutt asked, his voice wavering in obvious fear.

"I want every credit you made off of me today" Revan hissed. Zax pointed Revan to a chest that held 21 thousand credits. Nodding, Revan moved to walk away but stopped. He slid the chest back to Mission before walking back to Zax.

"What is it now?" Zax whimpered. Revan shrugged and kicked Zax in the gut, throwing a frag grenade into the Hutt's mouth before walking back to the Hidden Bek base, but not before hearing the sound of the Hutt being splattered all over the walls of the cantina.

* * *

Revan joined Melina and Mission who had watched the fight, including the heated battle that took place after. When he looked up, Revan noticed a disappointed look on the face of Melina.

"You look disappointed, Melina. Might I ask why?" Revan asked.

"Revan, why did you kill the Hutt?" Melina asked.

"First off, he tried to kill me. I really don't like it when somebody tries to kill me. It is one of the few things that will turn me against anybody. Second off, I saw that he was a slaver before. Normally, I torture slavers until they are literally begging for death, but we have a schedule to keep, so I just decided to make it quick" Revan told her, shrugging as if it was something he did every day.

"Hmm, well as a Jedi, you know I cannot sit idly by as you kill any defenseless being" Melina told him, standing up to show Revan that she meant business.

"Yeah, trust me, Hutts are never defenseless. You turn your back on them for a second and they can hire somebody to stab you in the back" Revan told her.

"Is that why you wanted the money you made today?" Mission asked.

"Not exactly, Mission. I actually just wanted to have the money so the Hutt couldn't have it" Revan told her, smiling sheepishly.

"Lets just get back to the Hidden Bek base" Melina muttered, storming off after realizing that Revan wasn't going to listen to her and do anything other than what Revan wanted to do for himself.

And maybe, just maybe, that was the way it had to be. Maybe that was the way it had to be for Bastila to be rescued, not that the Jedi Council would ever do anything that Revan asked them to do. That would go against their values, and though she knew Revan wouldn't do that, but still, Melina would try to convert Revan back to the Jedi, even though deep down, she knew that Revan was doing what was right, even though she didn't even want to admit it to herself, at least not quite yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I guess I had to end on a note like that. It had to happen. The Hutt got what was coming to him, and I think Revan did it well. A thermal detonator into the mouth and into the stomach must be a horrible way to die, but then again I wouldn't know!**

**But only a few more chapters until we get off of Taris. I think there is only 3 more chapters until leaving, so I am excited for that, and I hope you are too. So please stay with me until then!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you review! That would be great, thanks guys!**


	7. Taris Part 6

**Taris Part 6**

Revan awoke the next morning and went with the other swoop riders to the track.

When the head mechanic was telling Revan how to ride the swoop, Revan zoned out. Since he already knew how to ride a swoop bike, Revan used his energy in scanning the arena for Bastila.

Seeing her, Revan felt a renewed sense of desire to race well, so he went to the race coordinator and asked what the record was, totally ignoring the frantic Hidden Bek mechanic, who was saying something about the swoop accelerator exploding or something along the lines of that. Revan wasn't listening.

When he heard about the record, Revan scoffed, walking out to the track to race his first heat.

When he started, Revan used the Force to avoid every single piece of debris and hit every single accelerator pad with ease.

Revan crossed the finish line and was deafened by the roar of the crowd. He broke the track record that Redros had set earlier that day by 2.16 seconds, and everybody knew that Revan was going to win the prize, but they all had to wait for the results to become official.

Once the clock chimed 1800, the time was official and Revan walked over to free Bastila, but he wasn't able to, as Brejik was very upset.

But because Revan was Revan, he didn't let Brejik say anything before he interrupted the Vulkar leader.

"Hey, if you want a fight, let's get to it! I have a schedule to keep!" Revan shouted, now noticing that Bastila had broken free.

"Vulkars, to me! Kill the prisoner, kill the swoop rider! Kill them all!" Brejik shouted, the anger coming out of him. Brejik was first angry at Revan winning the race, and then the fact that Revan did it in one heat, and the worst part was that Revan could have been a Black Vulkar if he chose to change sides when he was in the Vulkar base the day before. But what really finished overloading Brejik's anger was the fact that Revan interrupted him, and his prisoner was freed to fight against him.

The battle that ensued wasn't much of a battle, as the team of Bastila and Revan was far more than formidable and was just too much for the Vulkars to handle, as they all died. But still, despite all of that, Brejik's death was by far the sweetest of the day for Bastila, though she would never admit it.

"That should teach Brejik a thing or two about trying to keep a Jedi prisoner. And as for you, if you think you can take me as a slave, I have something to say about that" Bastila snapped, looking at Revan who still had his helmet on from the swoop race, even though he had raced his only heat almost eight hours earlier.

"You are so cute when you are angry" Revan teased, pulling off his helmet, causing the Jedi to look in shock at who she saw.

"You're one of the soldiers from the Endar Spire!" Bastila exclaimed, shocked at who she was looking at.

"Yeah, I am more than that too, but this is not the place for that discussion. Carth and Melina are waiting for us back at our base, and I really don't want to stick around until the Sith investigate what happened here. This fight was enough for me today, so I think now would be a good time to leave before the Sith come and we have to fight more" Revan told her simply, taking her hand and pulling her toward the swoop bike. Revan pulled her onto the bike behind him and he drove them back to the apartment where Carth and Melina were waiting for them intently. Revan drove a little faster than Bastila would have liked, just to feel her squeeze on his stomach every time he hit the accelerator or went around a turn quickly. Scaring her was just too fun for Revan.

While Carth and Melina were talking to Bastila, Revan outside to talk to a panting twi'lek who mentioned that Canderous Ordo wanted to talk to Revan in the cantina that night. Knowing Mandalorians well because of his time in the Mandalorian Wars, Revan knew not to keep them waiting too long.

When he walked back into the apartment, there was an argument over who was the leader in the group, even though Revan weren't there to be a part of the argument.

"As a Jedi, technically I outrank you, Carth" Bastila snapped, her hands going to her hips in victory.

"Yes, but Melina has a higher standing in the Jedi order than you do, and she has followed Avner this whole time. We all have, and I think you should too" Carth told her, glaring at the cockiness that he heard in Bastila's tone.

Though Bastila was frustrated at the lack of support in her leadership, she had no choice but to listen to Melina, who was a Jedi Knight and could technically order Bastila around.

"Alright, I can see that I am not going to win this battle. So, Avner, what is our plan?" Bastila asked, though it seemed like she was feeling a little wary about taking orders from Revan.

"Well, Canderous of Ordo is waiting in the cantina. He wants to talk to me about something. I have a good feeling about this" Revan said.

"You are meeting with a Mandalorian? Are you crazy?" Carth demanded.

"No, but I am going right now and it would probably be best if I went alone. Besides, even if this doesn't go the way that I have planned, maybe I will get a free drink for the trouble" Revan joked, walking out of the apartment without another word.

When Revan got into the cantina he spotted the Mandalorian at the bar ordering drinks for them.

"I hope you're into Tarisian Ale" Canderous said, handing Revan a large glass, causing the former Sith Lord to smirk before taking the drink from the big Mandalorian.

Revan had put on a set of sunglasses, so the Mandalorian couldn't read what Revan was thinking through his eyes. It was one of Revan's favorite tricks to win at Pazaak as well. If your opponent doesn't know what you are thinking, you have half the battle won before you even start playing.

"What do you need me to do?" Revan asked.

"I'll cut to the chase. Davik has been cheating me, so I think it is time to break the Sith blockade. Now, I know you want to get off this planet, so I've got a deal for you" Canderous told him.

"I'm listening" Revan said casually, taking a sip of his drink.

"If you can get the launch codes from the Sith military base, I can provide our road off Taris; Davik's flagship, the Ebon Hawk" Canderous explained.

"How am I supposed to get into the Sith military base?" Revan asked.

"Go to Janice Nall's droid shop and tell her you that I sent you. she'll get you a droid that can get you into the base" Canderous said.

"Well, I have some friends who will come with us. As long as they can come, we've got a deal" Revan said, pulling his sunglasses down just far enough so Canderous could see the hard look in his eyes.

"That won't be a problem, no need to give me that look" Canderous said, laughing at Revan's emotionless stare. When Revan just nodded, Canderous just shook his head at the man in front of him.

"I'll be in Javyar's Cantina. Meet me there when you're done" Canderous said, getting up to leave.

"One more thing before you go; why me?" Revan asked, worried that the Mandalorian knew that Avner was really Revan.

"First, you dominate Ajurr's dueling ring. then, you win Zax's dueling ring, defeating Bendak Starkiller despite an attack from behind. You also beat Tanglow even though the Hutt tried to stack against you. Then you showed Zax what happens to traitors. You shattered the swoop record and killed Brejik, ending the gang war, and you rescued that girl of yours too. Then you came in tonight, and you didn't show hardly any emotion at all in this conversation you have had, which is what I was looking for, especially for something like this. Let's face it; you can get the job done" Canderous told him.

"Well, let's hope I can get it done again" Revan joked, slapping mugs with Canderous. The two men downed their last glass of Tarisian Ale before going their separate ways.

Revan went back to the apartment with a smile on his face.

"I've got our way off Taris! So sleep tight, everybody! At 0500 tomorrow, we are taking the Sith launch codes from the Sith military base!" Revan exclaimed.

The chaos that ensued was lost to Revan, as he used the Force to block out the noise and went to sleep, ready to leave Taris the next day.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, next chapter is going to be the Sith Military base. I think there will be only 2 chapters left before the end of Taris. The Sith base and Davik's mansion, then we will move off Taris finally. That will be the start of the real meat of this story. Please review until then if you don't mind.**

**By the way, sorry about the long wait, I have just been so busy these last few weeks; I haven't had time to update. I know that is hardly an excuse, but I hope I haven't turned anybody off from the story, because I have not abandoned it for sure, so stay with me. Thank you!**


	8. Taris Part 7

**Taris Part 7**

Revan woke up early the next morning after hardly sleeping a wink during the night, the events of the day before refusing to leave his head. Sighing, he stood up and went to take a shower. When he got out, he saw that Bastila was the only other person awake.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. She looked over at him and glared, probably at the fact that Revan wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yesterday you mentioned that you are more than a soldier from the Endar Spire. What does that mean?" Bastila asked her hand on her lightsaber that was discreetly hidden behind her back.

"I am afraid I can't tell you yet. Once we get off this planet, I swear I will tell you everything you want to know about this, as long as you can answer my questions when the time comes" Revan told her.

"Alright, Avner, I will accept your terms for now" Bastila told him. Revan smiled and stood up, grabbing an unloaded pistol and shooting it at the ceiling.

Everybody in the apartment woke up with a start and they scrambled to their feet, Carth falling on the floor and grabbing his rifle before pointing it at Revan in alarm, throwing on the ground after realization kicked in.

"Wake up and get dressed everybody, we need to get moving if we want to get off of this planet today" Revan told them, hearing groans from his companions, but they all got up and within an hour, Revan was leading the band of 6 toward Janice Nall's droid shop.

They stopped at Janice Nall's droid shop and bought a T3-M4 unit, Revan just paying her without a fight for once, and they went right for the Sith Military Base.

When they got there, Revan had T3 let them into the base and he walked into see the sentry glaring at him and the rest of his group of 7.

"What's going on here? Don't make me hit this alarm!" the sentry snapped, holding her finger over a button.

"Hold on, you don't need to hit that button" Revan said, giving the young woman a cocky smirk and walking up to move her hand away from the button. The young woman blushed and moved away slightly.

"I have to, it is regulation to hit the button if intruders enter the base!" the woman told him.

"If you hit the button, you will alert the base, and I really don't want that to happen, I just want the launch codes from the base. I don't want to kill anybody, could you help me out?" Revan asked, giving her another cocky smile.

"The governor is the one who has the codes. He will be down the elevator to the east of us. But you will also need a pass to get into the elevator" the sentry said, blushing at Revan's calm smile.

"Thank you for your help, now I think you should leave before we start destroying this place" Revan warned, giving her one last smile. She nodded and ran out, leaving Revan to lead the group through the base.

In the first hallway, there were two doors of Sith troopers. Revan, Mission, and Zaalbar went to the west door while Bastila, Carth, Melina and T3 went to the east door.

When they were all done, they went through the door at the end of the hall, where Revan freed a Rodian who was trapped in a force field, presumably to be tortured later.

"Alright, here's the plan. I will go with T3 to the elevator and get the codes from the governor. You guys go west and kill everything left in this base. We don't want anybody to follow us out of here" Revan said.

"You can't go down there alone!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Yes, I can, and I will, Bastila. You will go with the others to clear out this base. No arguments" Revan told her, leaving with T3 going east.

There was one room on the side of the east hallway that Revan had to fight through, but there were only two Sith troopers that Revan had to kill before he was standing outside the elevator door, grateful that somebody had shut down the droids and he didn't have to fight the large droid that was guarding the door.

Revan had T3 slice the way into the elevator and Revan descended into the governor's quarters, leaving T3 on the main level.

When Revan entered the governor's quarters, the bald humanoid was not impressed, at least not until Revan let his force signature out a little bit.

"What's this? A force sensitive on Taris? Who would have thought a force sensitive would be found on this insignificant planet" the governor raved.

"Yeah, what a surprise, right? Even if I wasn't a force sensitive, I could still kick your ass. You just seem so weak" Revan replied casually.

"Forget about trying to convert you to our ranks, once I kill you, my master will surely reward me with my lightsaber" the governor exclaimed, the anger written clear on his pale, wrinkled face.

"What? What Sith doesn't have a lightsaber?" Revan asked, feigning shock. Enraged, the governor lunged at Revan, intent on catching him off guard and killing him with a dagger.

But that didn't work out so well for the poor Sith governor, because the next thing he saw was Revan's stolen lightsaber ignited and himself caught in Revan's hand around the throat. Revan then threw the governor onto the ground, hard.

"As you can see, I have a lightsaber, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way, you just give me the launch codes and I go on my way. But the hard way, I have to kill you for it. You are free to choose" Revan said confidently, staring at the governor.

The governor tossed Revan a datapad of the launch codes which Revan checked for the codes, then he nodded at the fearful governor before turning to leave.

But before he could, Revan stuck his lightsaber back behind him and ignited it right into the governor's chest as the governor had attempted to blindside Revan. The last look on the governor's face was that of shock, but he wasn't quite dead yet, so Revan turned back toward him.

"You are pathetic; you couldn't kill me if you tried. Everybody has tried. The Mandalorians tried, Malak tried, even the supreme ruler of the universe tried, but nobody has succeeded yet, and I don't plan on changing that soon. Good luck in the afterlife" Revan said, squeezing his fist and crushing the governor's right lung before leaving the humanoid to die slowly.

* * *

Soon after, Revan was in Javyar's Cantina with Bastila, Carth, and Melina. They were sitting across from Canderous Ordo, waiting for drinks to come from the bartender. Once the drinks came, they were able to get down to business.

"Alright, I heard the Sith military base had a break in, and I know it was you. I also know you have the codes I need" Canderous said.

"That is true, but what is your plan to get us off of Taris?" Revan asked.

"Here's what we are going to do. I will take you down to Davik's estate and he will keep you there while doing a background check on you. When he does that, we will sneak out and steal the Ebon Hawk" Canderous said.

"I don't like this, it is too risky. We should find another way" Bastila said, trying to pull Revan up and away from the Mandalorian.

"Do you have another plan, sister? Or are you just upset because you didn't think of it?" Canderous said casually, taking a drink of his Tarisian Ale.

Revan smirked and put a hand on Bastila's shoulder to calm her down as he turned back to the smiling Mandalorian.

"You already know my conditions, so they still apply to our agreement" Revan told the Mandalorian. Noticing that the bigger man was alright with those terms, Revan let out a small sigh of relief.

"You got it. Let's get to work, Canderous" Revan said, standing up and turning to follow Canderous out of the cantina.

"Hold on, Avner. You can't go in there alone. You need to take some backup. Take at least one of us to help" Carth said, nodding at Revan in support.

"I don't know about that; it's going to be tough to get Davik to buy a story if you guys end up there. The only one who might be able to come with us is you" Canderous said, nodding down at Bastila.

"Me? Why me?" Bastila asked.

"Doesn't it make sense, princess? Technically, you are my slave so Davik would believe why I would take you with me to his estate. I wouldn't want my slave to be alone when I am visiting Davik's estate, because it would be easy for you to escape" Revan said.

"That means, princess, that you need to act like a slave, and Avner has to treat you like a slave, even though it is pretty obvious to me that you really aren't his slave" Canderous said.

Bastila scowled at the two men before nodding at Avner, walking up to grab his long hair in her fist.

"Don't get used to this, Avner" Bastila snapped at Revan, glaring at him. Most men would have looked away at Bastila's glare, but Revan just smiled and turned to follow Canderous to the Mandalorian's speeder, with a surprised Bastila coming from behind them.

"Keep your comlink on you, Carth. Once we get the ship, I will contact you. We will want to move as fast as we can, so keep everybody alert and ready to go at any moment" Revan called back to the pilot. Carth nodded, and that was the last thing Revan saw before he was seated in Canderous's speeder.

"This is only a two person speeder" Bastila said, causing Revan to roll his eyes and pull her closer to the speeder. He picked her up without getting out of the speeder and moved her onto his lap, despite the resistance.

"Alright, let's get out of here" Revan said, once he got Bastila onto his lap. Canderous laughed and hit the throttle, sending Bastila back into Revan's chest.

One thing was sure; Revan knew that Bastila was going to kill him as soon as she could do so.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, that was the second to last chapter of Taris. All that is left is Davik's estate before we get to the real meat of this story. I am excited, but I need to know if anybody else is. And do you know what everybody can do to tell me if they are excited or not? Review! Review! Review!**

**I only got 3 reviews in 3 weeks? Is this story really that bad? Because I get more reviews on other stories in one day, so please review.**

**But seriously, I need inspiration, so review, even if you hate this story, please review. Even those help me get back into writing, so please review! Thanks everybody! See you next week!**


	9. Taris Part 8

**Taris Part 8**

Revan and Bastila followed Canderous into Davik's estate, where they were escorted to Davik's meeting quarters where none other than crime lord, Davik Kang, himself, and the infamous bounty hunter, Calo Nord, were waiting for them intently.

The whole walk over, Revan was trying to shake off the feeling of pending doom, but he refused to show any weakness.

"Whatever happens, I know we can't stay too long, or else we will all die. There goes my hope to free Davik's slaves" Revan thought, using the Force to subtly urge Canderous to walk faster toward Davik's meeting quarters.

"Welcome back, Canderous, and you have brought visitors" Davik said, seemingly surprised.

"It's not like you to be taking on partners, Canderous. You're getting soft" Calo teased.

"Watch yourself, Calo. You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren't top dog yet" Canderous said, causing the two to glare at each other.

"Hold on, I won't have my top two men killing each other, that's not good business. I'm sure Canderous has a good reason for why he isn't working solo anymore" Davik said, looking at Calo to cool the temper of his short bounty hunter. As soon as it seemed like Calo's temper couldn't get back in of the way, Davik took a deep breath before gesturing for Canderous to continue.

"This is a special case, Davik. I am sure you will recognize who I have with me as the winner of the annual swoop race" Canderous said, causing Davik to have a look of comprehension on his face.

"Ah yes, I saw your performance in the swoop race as well as in the heated battle afterward, and I see you have your new slave with you too. I must say, she seems to be well worth the risks that you had to take to get her from the Vulkars" Davik said, eying Bastila seductively.

"Well, Davik, a respectable businessman, such as yourself, knows that it would not be a good idea to leave a slave unattended for a long period of time" Revan said, running his fingers on Bastila's cheek, causing her to blush, though she played it off as an angry look in her eyes that only Revan noticed.

"I am sure her services are well worth the risks you had to take to get her. I would love to see for myself how well her services are" Davik said, walking up to look at Bastila up close and personal.

"Well, Davik, I hope you realize that she is my slave, so I am the only one who gets to see her services up close" Revan said, all tastes of kindness lost in his voice.

"Is that a threat?" Davik asked, glaring at Revan.

"No, it is a promise" Revan replied angrily, returning Davik's glare with one of his own.

The stare-down was interrupted by Calo Nord, who pulled Revan away from Davik. That didn't go well for the small man, as Revan punched him in the gut, launching him all the way into the wall.

"What is that all about?" Davik demanded, his anger overcoming his former confidence.

"Alright, I am done with games. I am here to do business, so you are going to tell me the codes to get into the hangar that holds the Ebon Hawk right now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way, you tell me what I want to know and I let you live. The hard way, I take this lightsaber and force the information out of you" Revan hissed, narrowing his eyes at the crime lord.

"You don't have a lightsaber" Davik said, obviously not impressed with Revan's threat. Revan ignited the red blade that he had kept on him since the attack on the Endar Spire. Bastila seemed shocked that Revan had a lightsaber, but she shrugged and looked back at the new look of fear that had come across Davik's face. Revan had the crime lord in the right position for getting the codes.

"Now, give me the codes, now!" Revan snapped, the red glow coming from the lightsaber affecting the whole look of the room.

Looking off in acknowledgement that Calo was not going to be able to help him, Davik pulled a datapad out of his pocket and threw it at Revan, giving into the fear that was threatening to overwhelm him.

After checking to see that the codes were there, Revan nodded and looked up to Canderous.

"I have seen into your mind, Davik Kang, all of the things that you have done, death is far too merciful a punishment for what you have done. If it were my choice, I would send you to Malak and slap you to one of his torture tables, allowing him to torture you for the rest of your miserable life. I do know, however, that I promised to allow Canderous to decide your fate, and I don't break my promises, ever. Goodbye Davik" Revan hissed, glaring at the shaking crime lord in front of him.

"He's all yours, but try to make it quick, Canderous. I have a schedule to keep" Revan said. When Canderous nodded in agreement, Revan took Bastila's hand and lead her out before blaster fire echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

When Revan and Bastila got to the hangar, Canderous had just caught up to them. They went into the hangar and prepared the Ebon Hawk for launch. When they did, Revan felt a huge disturbance in the Force, and instinctively, he knew what was coming. He pulled out his comlink and called for Carth to get everybody out of the apartment and onto the roof as fast as he could. While doing that, Revan was piloting the ship out of Davik's hangar, using the Force to avoid the bombs that were coming down from Malak's fleet.

"Carth, I can't put this ship down, so be ready!" Revan shouted into the comlink. Then he looked at Canderous.

"Canderous, get to the ramp and help everybody get into the ship, we need to be quick here!" Revan shouted. The Mandalorian nodded and ran back to the ramp just as Revan saw the entire group standing on the roof of the apartments.

Revan kept the ship stationary and waited for everybody to get on the ship. And after what seemed like an eternity, Carth shouted at Revan that everybody was on the ship. Once Revan heard that, Revan took the ship and sent it right into the sky. Revan didn't even notice when Carth sat down in the co-pilot's seat and was there to help him pilot the ship out of the atmosphere and around all of the bombs that the Sith were dropping onto Taris.

When they got into the atmosphere, Revan felt another disturbance in the Force, though this one not as large, but he still knew what it was, easily.

"Canderous, get on the gun turrets, we're about to have company!" Revan shouted. He ducked and weaved the Ebon Hawk all over the place, doing his best to keep the ship from being hit by one of the bombs or the fire from one of the Sith ships.

"We should go to Dantooine! There is a Jedi enclave there where we can find refuge" Bastila said, standing behind Revan as the ship started to shake as it tried to break through the atmosphere.

"Bastila, use your battle meditation! Carth, get those hyperspace coordinates punched in! Melina, make sure everybody is ready for the jump to light-speed!" Revan shouted, continuing to pilot the Ebon Hawk, weaving around, just to keep the Sith guessing.

"We're good, all the coordinates are in the navi-computer! Now let's get out of here!" Carth exclaimed. Milliseconds later, the Ebon Hawk was in hyperspace, and Revan let out a sigh of belief, leaning back in his chair.

"Dantooine, it seems like a lifetime since I have set foot on its surface. We should be safe there for the time-being" Bastila said, standing up after overcoming the energy her battle meditation took.

"Safe, you saw what Malak did to Taris! There wasn't a building over two stories high left standing! He turned the entire planet into one big pile of rubble!" Carth argued.

"Even Malak would think twice before attacking Dantooine. There are a few of the most powerful masters in the Jedi Order there. It is a place for mental, physical, and spiritual healing, which is something that we all need after what we just witnessed" Bastila told him.

"You're probably right; it isn't easy to witness the destruction of an entire planet. I know Mission must be taking it pretty hard" Carth conceded.

"She is tougher than she seems. Give her some time, and she will be alright. I think a little time of peace will be just what she needs" Bastila decided.

"Something tells me this entire time wont be totally peaceful" Melina muttered, giving Revan one glance before leaving to get some rest.

"Avner, I think you owe me an explanation" Bastila said.

"You are correct, so where do you want to have this conversation?" Revan asked.

"Follow me" Bastila said, leading Revan to one of the rooms on the ship where she turned to glare at him.

"Alright, I want to know what you were talking about back after the swoop race. I want to know the whole story" Bastila snapped, glaring at Revan.

"Well, here goes nothing" Revan muttered, looking up at the merciless stare of the brunette in front of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry about the abrupt end of this chapter, but I think this is the perfect place to end, just making everybody wait one more week to get the final reaction from Bastila. So, up next is a simple chapter; Revan tells Bastila the truth. How is she going to react? I am not sure yet, I haven't gotten that far yet, so review and give me your own opinion. I want to see what everybody wants to read as it goes to Bastila's reaction to Revan's identity. So please review and tell me that! Until next time, like I said, please review!**


	10. The Ebon Hawk Part 1

**The Ebon Hawk Part 1**

"Alright, I want to know what you were talking about back after the swoop race. I want to know the whole story" Bastila snapped, glaring at Revan.

"Well, here goes nothing" Revan muttered, looking up at the merciless stare of the brunette in front of him.

"Alright, so, I am sure you are familiar with when Darth Revan's flagship was attacked by the Republic. That play was intended so you could take Revan prisoner, am I mistaken?" Revan asked.

"You are correct, but how did you know that?" Bastila asked, the images starting to form a picture in her mind.

"Because, when you got Revan back to Dantooine, the Jedi Masters performed a mind altering technique on him. And that technique was one that they had taken from a Sith holocron, or did they not mention that?" Revan continued.

"The Jedi Masters are among the most pure souls in the galaxy! They would never use knowledge from a Sith holocron on another soul!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Then how can you explain why the masters used that technique on me after you rescued me from the burning heap that Malak turned my flagship into?" Revan asked, glaring at Bastila.

It was then that Bastila finally realized what was happening. She finally realized that Revan remembered, despite what the Jedi Council tried to do to keep him from remembering. Instinctively, she took out her lightsaber, but Revan used the Force to take it away from her before she could do something so stupid that not even Malak would do it, and that is pull a lightsaber on Revan.

"You can have this back once we are done with this conversation. I don't want you to hurt yourself" Revan told her, causing her to scowl at him.

"How do you remember?" Bastila asked, trying to keep her breathing regulated.

"My mind has certain defenses that cause techniques like that to be ineffective and thus, I know almost everything. The only thing I can't remember is the location of my ultimate weapon" Revan told her.

"Your ultimate weapon? What is that?" Bastila demanded, glaring at Revan.

"You will find out when the time comes, but now, I think I owe you an answer to your original question" Revan told her.

"Yes, you do" Bastila agreed.

"Well, Bastila, I am Revan. I know that you and the Jedi Council tried to do this to me, but it failed, and I remember everything, even what we went through together" Revan told her.

"I have never met Revan before the flagship? All I know about Revan is that you betrayed the council and went to war. Then, when you left into the unknown regions, you sought out Sith teachings and turned to the dark side. When you returned to the republic, you led a massive armada of ships to attack the republic. If you would have just listened to the Jedi Council, then you would not have turned to the dark side, and we would not be in this position" Bastila told him, standing tall to defend her Jedi beliefs.

"Bastila, don't you remember what I told you right before I left for the Mandalorian Wars?" Revan asked.

"Revan, I don't know what you are talking about. All I know about you is what I read in the Jedi Archives before going on the mission to infiltrate your flagship. I know for a fact that I have never spoken with you in person before today in my life. I also know that this is just your attempt at turning me to the dark side, just like you have done to countless Jedi before. Because of that, I know that you cannot be trusted, and I will be turning you in to the Jedi Council when we arrive on Dantooine. Then, the Jedi Council will decide your fate" Bastila said, turning away to walk back to the cockpit.

Revan, however, had other plans. He used the Force to put up a door that kept Bastila in the room with him.

"Bastila, were you present when the Jedi Council was performing the operation that wiped my mind?" Revan asked.

"Yes, the Jedi Council had me use my battle meditation to help make sure the operation had every chance to be the most successful that it could be" Bastila told him, standing tall with who proud she was of helping to create Revan's new identity, despite how badly it worked out in the end.

"Is your battle meditation taxing on you?" Revan asked.

"Battle meditation takes all of my concentration. I would not have known if anything was going on around me" Bastila told him stonily.

"Of course, I can't believe I didn't see this sooner" Revan muttered.

"You didn't see what?" Bastila demanded, trying to get through Revan's wall that was keeping her trapped.

"Please, forgive me, Bastila" Revan whispered, sitting down to meditate. He entered a trance and entered Bastila's mind, looking at her memories, searching for the memories of the two of them.

Revan knew what the Council would do with the memories. They would box them away and keep them secluded from the rest. Even with the Force, it is impossible to erase memories permanently without altering the personality of the person, and the council would not want to risk that with Bastila, as she was the only hope for the Republic to stave off the Sith threat, except for what they had planned to do for Revan.

When Revan got to Bastila's memories, he searched high and wide before he found a little locked box to the side of her memories. Instinctively, he knew them to be the memories he was looking for.

Revan took a deep breath and reached out to the Force, bending it around the box before he sent a jet of the Force into the lock that held all of Bastila's memories that contained Revan somehow.

When the lock on the box was broken, Revan was thrown out of Bastila's mind with the sheer force of her memories returning to her.

When Revan opened his eyes, he looked to see Bastila on the ground, holding her head in her hands, writhing in pain on the ground. It seemed like she was hardly able to deal with the intense pain that was caused by the power of her memories returning to her.

Unable to watch any more, Revan walked over to Bastila and knelt down next to her. He put his had on her head and wiped some stray hands of hair out of her face.

"Bastila, listen to me, its Revan. Everything is going to be alright, trust me" Revan told her. A couple of seconds later, Bastila stopped writhing in pain and opened her eyes, leaving her hands on her head.

"Revan? Is that you?" Bastila asked, her eyes groggy and it was like she just woke up in the morning.

"It's me, Bastila, I'm right here" Revan told her, helping her into a sitting position.

Bastila blinked shock out of her eyes before taking her hand and slapping Revan across the face. When Revan turned back to her, Bastila reached up and kissed Revan full on the lips, causing the former Sith Lord to experience shock, anger, betrayal, happiness, surprise, and euphoria all within five seconds.

"What was that all about?" Revan asked, staring at Bastila in shock, toying with the idea of staying out of her strike range, for safety purposes, but she had such a strong vice grip on his arms, he couldn't get away if he tried.

"The slap was for leaving. The kiss was for coming back" Bastila told him, giving Revan a hug, causing Revan to take a deep breath in the calm realization that he had finally gotten Bastila back, and that he had undone what the Jedi Council had done to try and keep Bastila from remembering what he had meant to her.

For the first time in over 7 years, Revan and Bastila were together, without the Jedi Council in the way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, that is another little change that I made, and I think the change will really show itself in future chapters. There is at least one more chapter of the Ebon Hawk before we get to Dantooine. The Ebon Hawk is where I am going to focus on the Revan and Bastila romance part of this story, but that doesn't mean I am going to forget about any of the other characters. I am still going to keep up with the storylines that made KOTOR as good as it was as best as I can. I want everybody to name the character whose storyline they would want to see put into this story the most and it will be eventually. Thanks everybody!**

**The order of planets will be Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Korriban, and then finally Manaan will be last. I am not sure what I will do with the Leviathan yet, because I am not sure if I want to make it canon or have Bastila stay with the group. I will decide by then for sure, but it would also help if I could get some help deciding what I should do. So to put in your opinion, all you need to do is type your review in below and send it in. That would be awesome!**

**Sadly, I will only be updating every two weeks for the next few months. I will not abandon this story if I can help it, but updates will not be as frequent.**


	11. The Ebon Hawk Part 2

**The Ebon Hawk Part 2**

Bastila pulled out of her hug with Revan and she looked up into the brown eyes of the former Sith Lord.

"Revan, what happened to me? My head feels like it is on fire" Bastila told him, holding her head and closing her eyes in pain.

"The Jedi Council blocked out all of your memories that you had ever had with me, because they didn't want you to be emotionally attached to me after they tried to wipe my mind and reprogram me with an identity that is loyal to the Jedi. Because they didn't want you to be compromised by what I meant to you, they decided to mess with your memories. What they did was just box away the memories of us and left them in the back of your mind, but they didn't let you remember any of them. It was like we had never met" Revan told her, putting his arms around her shoulders.

"How did they do that without me knowing?" Bastila asked.

"When you were using your battle meditation during the operation that reprogrammed my mind, the Jedi Council reached into your mind and they boxed away the memories" Revan explained. Bastila looked shocked at the revelation that Revan had just told her.

"But, they always seemed so pure, and doing something like this is an act of the dark side" Bastila said quietly.

"Nobody is perfect Bastila, but because they have set such high standards for themselves, it is almost impossible for them to live up to those standards" Revan told her.

"Don't tell me you agree with what the Jedi Council says" Bastila teased.

"No, the Jedi Council is the reason why I came back to the Republic as a Sith Lord. If they would have been willing to go out and investigate the force that they knew was waiting beyond the outer rim, then I wouldn't have had to leave the known galaxy to look for it myself" Revan told her.

"What did you find out there, Revan?" Bastila asked, but she noticed that after she had asked, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ask me again sometime, I don't want to talk about it right now" Revan told her simply. Though she wanted to know more, Bastila knew not to push it and she also knew that Revan would tell her if he deemed it very important to do so.

"When do we get to Dantooine?" Bastila asked, though Revan rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt at changing the subject.

"We should be there within a few hours, why?" Revan asked.

"Well, my head feels like a star cruiser fell on it, so I am going to get some rest" Bastila told him. Revan smiled and picked up Bastila bridal style, walking her over to the bed before gently setting her down, giving her a smile before leaving her be so she could rest up before Dantooine.

Revan walked out and walked to the other end of the ship, looking to find a place to meditate in the other quarters, but when he got there, Mission was already in there, laying on the bed and crying quietly into a pillow.

Revan walked over to the young twi'lek and put his hand on her shoulder.

"How are you holding up, Mission?" Revan asked, sitting down on the bed to the side of Mission's body.

"I have been better. I just can't believe Taris is gone. I have lived there my whole life, and now it is just gone" Mission told him, wiping her eyes.

"Malak will get what is coming to him, I can promise you that" Revan promised her.

"I know, but I have lived there for almost as long as I can remember, so it is the only home I have ever had and now that it is gone, I don't know where I can go now" Mission said quietly, her head bowed in sadness.

"How did you get to Taris, Mission?" Revan asked.

"My brother and I stowed away on a ship when I was really little, it is my earliest memory, and we got off on Taris. When we were there, he taught me how to shoot a blaster, slice computers, play Pazaak and get into locked doors. He taught me to survive on the streets" Mission told him.

"Those are some pretty awesome skills to have, Mission" Revan told her, smiling.

"Yeah, Griff did right by me" she agreed, her thoughts drifting away from the moment again.

"Where is Griff? I hope he wasn't on Taris when this happened" Revan told her, bowing his head.

"He wasn't, he left Taris a couple years ago and I haven't heard from him since" Mission answered.

"Why didn't he take you with him when he left?" Revan asked. Suddenly, Mission's demeanor became sour as soon as Revan asked.

"Griff fell into a bad crowd. It's all Lena's fault! But I don't want to talk about Griff and Lena! Just the thought of that space tramp makes my blood boil! Let me know if you need something else" Mission told him, her demeanor slowly returning back to her normally happy persona.

Revan nodded at her and walked out, going to the cargo hold to see Canderous Ordo cleaning his repeater.

"I wouldn't clean that too much, you wouldn't want to get blinded during a fight" Revan called over. The Mandalorian smirked and put his rifle down, looking down at Revan.

"What do you want, Avner? I'm busy" Canderous told him, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I know you served in the Mandalorian Wars, and I did too, so I am wondering if we might have served in the same battles somewhere. Maybe a good story or something" Revan suggested.

"Alright, Avner, I'll humor you" Canderous said, smiling as he gestured for Revan to join him at the table for some Tarisian Ale. Revan smiled and gladly joined, sitting down across the table from the Mandalorian.

"Alright, I have one that I think you will like if you don't mind me going first" Revan told the burly Mandalorian.

"I think I am going to enjoy this. What a republic soldier would call a good war story" Canderous joked, taking a sip out of his ale.

Revan used the Force and made sure Carth wasn't going to interrupt the revelation before he started talking to the Mandalorian.

"Well, it was during the last battle of the Mandalorian Wars, and I knew that it would be me who had to win the war, so I took a stolen Mandalorian single-man ship and landed it in one of the hangars of Mandalore's ship. When I got out of the ship, a Mandalorian strike team was waiting for me, so I got out and killed them" Revan said.

"You killed an entire Mandalorian strike team by yourself?" Canderous asked, seemingly surprised.

"Keep listening and you will see how many I have killed" Revan told him.

"I'm listening" Canderous agreed, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, when I got through them, I went forward through Mandalore's ship, killing every Mandalorian that got in my way. I knew where I was going, and that was right to the bridge, where I knew Mandalore himself would be waiting for me to get to him" Revan explained, closing his eyes in remembrance.

"Why would Mandalore be waiting for you?" Canderous demanded.

"Because I am the best that the Republic had to offer, and I led the Republic from the brink of defeat in the Mandalorian Wars and I led the Republic military to drive the Mandalorians all the way back to Malachor V, where we are now, where I fought my way through every Mandalorian on Mandalore's ship. At the end of the day, there was nobody left on Mandalore's ship, save for me and him" Revan explained.

"What are you trying to tell me, Avner?" Canderous asked, his expression completely unreadable.

"I am the person who killed Mandalore and I am the reason why the clans are all scattered. It's because of me that your race has lost almost 99% of their population. Canderous, I am Revan" Revan told him, bracing himself for how the muscular Mandalorian was going to react to hearing that revelation. Revan only hoped that no blaster bolts would be fired on the ship before they got to Dantooine.

* * *

**Author's Note: What is Canderous going to think about Revan being Revan? A lot of you are going to know how Canderous is going to react, but I still want you to review to give me more ideas that I could possibly use in this story or another story potentially. I would love any ideas that would work for this story, not just Canderous and his reaction to Revan revealing his true identity. I hope you enjoy this update, and will continue to read to the conclusion of this story. But even if you didn't enjoy it, please review. All reviews help, so please hit the button, and I will talk to you guys again in two weeks!**


	12. The Ebon Hawk Part 3

**The Ebon Hawk Part 3**

"Did you just say you are Revan, as in the Dark Lord of the Sith, Revan?" Canderous asked, his face a mask that Revan couldn't see through.

"The one and only" Revan told him, keeping his expression as unreadable as the Mandalorian was keeping his own.

"Well, I can't say I saw this coming, but you have certainly done some things that I thought only Revan himself could do" Canderous told him casually, allowing himself to smile slightly before his expression turned sour again. Revan noticed the slight slip in the muscular Mandalorian's Pazaak face so he moved in for the kill.

"You aren't going to try to kill me, are you?" Revan asked, staring right into the Mandalorian's stormy face.

"Oh, no way, Revan. Even if I could do that, I would not do that. You were the best that the Republic could offer, Revan. That is what we wanted from going to war against the Republic. We wanted to face the best that they had to offer, and you were it. I am not upset that you won the war. We faced the best, and you won. To this day, I still say that the Republic didn't defeat us during the wars. Revan defeated the Mandalorians in the war" Canderous told him, though his expression was still unreadable.

"Look, Canderous, I'm going to cut right to the chase. After Dantooine, I am going to lead everybody on a journey to find my secret weapon" Revan explained.

"So why are you telling me everything now?" Canderous asked, confusion peering out of his emotionless mask.

"I need to know if you will follow me, because I am going to need backup. I can't contact any of my long time allies until I find the Star Forge, and I know Malak is going to spend as much of his resources that he can to hunt me down as soon as he realizes that I survived his attempt at killing me. I need allies who wont betray me when the final battle comes" Revan told him.

"And you decided to choose a Mandalorian? Why?" Canderous asked, still deeply confused at the logic that Revan was showing him.

"I know all about your honor system. You can't betray somebody who you have sworn your loyalty to" Revan replied. At that, Canderous finally realized why Revan was going to him for help.

"You defeated the Mandalorian clans in the war, Revan. You were the only one in the galaxy who could best us. We had never met one like you before, and never since. How could you even ask if I will follow you? Whatever you are fighting, it will be worthy of my skill" the armored man said proudly.

Standing up and walking around the table, Canderous stared at Revan until the former Sith Lord stood up to meet his gaze.

The two men sized each other up for a few seconds before somebody had to make a move.

Suddenly, Canderous held out his gloved right hand, allowing Revan to meet it in a firm grip.

"I'm your man until the end, Revan. No matter how this plays out" Canderous promised him.

The two exchanged a solemn nod of respect, from one warrior to another, then the former Jedi released the Mandalorian's hand, and turned away to move toward the cockpit, where he knew the last member of the crew who didn't know his identity yet, but he would know it all soon enough.

Revan groaned before walking into the cockpit, taking a seat in the co-pilot's seat, looking at none other than Carth Onasi.

"Hey, Avner, what's on your mind?" Carth asked him, shocked that the young man was so distracted instead of so carefree like he was throughout all of Taris.

"I got to talk to you about something, Carth" Revan said. Carth was so shocked that Revan wasn't being sarcastic like usual that he didn't have any response to Revan's calm statement.

"Carth, what are your feelings on Revan?" Revan asked, calmly gazing at the Republic Captain.

"Revan was possibly the greatest commander and the best leader I have ever served under and he held my respect for a long time. When he told the whole army that he was going out in search for the threat that the Jedi Council was too afraid to go after, I felt even more respect for the man. I didn't follow him, but I remembered the sacrifice that he made for the Republic when it was said that Revan had died beyond the outer rim. Then, when he returned from the outer rim as the leader of the Sith, I couldn't believe it. After giving up so much for the Republic, I have no idea why he would attack the Republic just like that. In the war, he always had a reason for everything, but I just couldn't see a reason for this" Carth said. It was obvious that Carth had a lot of respect for Revan, but it was lost when Revan attacked the Republic, the respect that Carth had held for the young man was blown away in the dust faster than any could react.

"What if I told you that Revan did have his reasons for attacking the Republic?" Revan asked.

"How would you know that?" Carth demanded, his curiosity taking over his many trust issues.

"Because I am Revan, Carth. You have been following the orders of Revan since we got off of the Endar Spire" Revan explained.

"What? How could you come back after all the worlds you conquered? All the innocent soldiers that you killed!" Carth exclaimed.

"Carth, first off, I didn't start this war. The Republic dealt the first blow and attacked me first. I wanted to have a diplomatic conversation, but the Jedi would have none of it. They told the senate that I had turned to the Dark Side and before I could even defend myself, the Republic Military was attacking me. Secondly, you know I never do anything without a reason. You said it yourself, so why did I come back with an army if there wasn't a reason for it?" Revan asked casually, expecting objections from Carth.

"But you fought the Republic for so long after their initial attack!" Carth argued.

"They brought the fight to me and I brought it right back to them, only the difference was that I was winning" Revan argued.

"So what are you going to do now? Go back and continue conquering the Republic?" Carth asked.

"Truthfully, yes, I am going to try to get back to conquering the Republic, but not for the reasons you think. I am going to conquer the Republic so it will be ready what is going to happen next" Revan told him.

"And what is going to come next?" Carth demanded, his trust for Revan seemingly starting to return.

"I can't tell you that, yet, Carth. I have to wait until I know you are on my side and I need to make sure you won't take this information back to the Republic. But I have revealed the rest of my hand to you. It is your move now" Revan told him, waiting calmly for Carth to make his final move.

"Alright, Revan, I will follow you for now, but I need to know what you are planning" Carth told him.

"All in good time, Carth; I plan to tell everybody after Dantooine, as long as they remain loyal to me. That is where I will reveal my plan to everybody" Revan told him.

"Alright, I can wait until then, Revan. But know this, I am going to be watching you, and know that if I think you are just on a hunt for power, I will go right to the Republic and tell them your plan" Carth threatened, but Revan just chuckled.

"I have no doubts about that, Carth, I have no doubt about that" Revan agreed, getting up and going to the bunks where Bastila was sleeping.

He looked down at her sleeping form and sighed, turning away and laying down on a different bunk before he had time to do something he would regret.

"Since when did Bastila become such a beautiful young woman?" Revan asked himself before he allowed his body to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: well that is the end of chapter 12 and chapter 13 starts Dantooine. Dantooine is going to be a bit different than the canon storyline and it will not be as long as Taris before I get us out and onto Tatooine! That is what I am waiting for, honestly. A lot of this story is going to be between Tatooine and Manaan, with the Ebon Hawk stops along the way. I still don't know what I am going to do about the Leviathan, but I will decide long before then, I hope! Either way, there is going to be a lot of time between now and the leviathan! So, please review again and happy reading!**


	13. Dantooine Part 1

**Dantooine Part 1**

When Revan woke up, he saw Bastila standing over him, about ready to shake him awake when he groaned and sat up.

"What's going on, Bastila? Why are you standing over my bed?" Revan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, we're on Dantooine already, and we are already late for a meeting with the Jedi Council because you have slept past our meeting time, as usual" Bastila told him, glaring.

"Oh, so we're just late for a meeting with the Jedi Council? That's okay" Revan told her, rolling his eyes but reluctantly sitting up to get clothes on, as he was not wearing a shirt again. This time, Revan noticed that Bastila was eying him with the eyes of a normal teenage girl instead of a Jedi Padawan.

Just to tease her, Revan stretched and flexed his arms, just to tease Bastila, causing a small blush to appear on her face.

"Can you just get going, Revan? Unlike you, there are some people, like me, who still have respect for the Jedi Council" Bastila told him, following Revan out of the room where he was still putting a t-shirt over his head.

Melina caught up just as Bastila said that and the older Jedi also was caught looking at Revan's body.

"Well, I am going to help them spend some of that free time. All they do is sit around a temple all day and order other people around, so now they have a little less free time" Revan told her.

"Well, I can't disagree with you, Revan" Melina said. Revan was about to rub it in Bastila's face, but Melina interrupted him.

"But, I still think that the Jedi Council also deserves respect, Revan" Melina told him, causing him to just roll his eyes.

"Yeah, they have never done anything that has made me think that they deserve my respect. They'll never change" Revan told them darkly, but he still left the ship and went to the Jedi Enclave, where he knew the Jedi Council would be waiting.

Revan walked through the Jedi Enclave until he got stopped by a Jedi Knight who was glaring at Revan before he stopped to listen to her rant, because it was obvious she wasn't going to let him escape without hearing it.

"You there, Padawan! Why are you not wearing the customary robes of the Jedi? Do you mock the honored traditions of the Jedi Order?" the woman demanded coldly.

"Belaya, this man isn't a Padawan" Melina told her. The angry Jedi turned to Melina and was about ready to lash out to her before the Jedi recognized Melina.

"Melina, I thought you were dead, when I heard about the attack on the Endar Spire I feared for the worst" Belaya replied, her anger quickly disappearing.

"I almost did die, but it is thanks to this man here, I was able to survive with my life" Melina said, gesturing to Revan.

"I guess I misjudged you. You have saved Melina's life, which is something that I am deeply grateful to you for. Thank you" Belaya said.

"It is no trouble, miss. It is nothing more than any respectable being would do" Revan told her calmly.

"Belaya, we would love to stay and talk, but the three of us have to be in the Council Chambers as soon as possible" Melina told her.

"Speaking of people who wouldn't have done what I did" Revan said with mirth, causing Bastila to grab him and pull him away quickly, dragging him into the Council Chambers, where the four council members were waiting for them.

"Bastila, Melina, you have returned. I am glad you both are in good health" Master Vandar told them.

"We are, masters, and it is partly thanks to this man. He saved both of our lives on more than one occasion, and it is thanks to him that we were able to escape from Taris alive" Melina told them.

"And who is it that we are speaking to?" Master Zhar asked.

"My name is Avner, I followed my gut on Taris and was able to lead the group off of Taris. Because of my past as a smuggler, it was obvious that I should be the one to follow to escape Taris as easily as possible, for I have escaped from planets with far tighter security than Taris" Revan told them, keeping up his fake persona.

"Did he ever show any signs of force sensitivity?" Vandar asked Melina and Bastila.

"No, he didn't show any signs of force sensitivity at all" Melina told him, while Bastila agreed instantly.

"That is very unusual. Bastila has already related the events of Taris to us, and I must say that you must have been very lucky to do this without having a command over the Force" Master Vrook continued, turning back to Revan.

"So you are saying that if I had control of the Force, getting off of Taris would have been easier?" Revan demanded, glaring at the balding Jedi Master.

"Well, yes, it is obvious that a Jedi would have been more successful in doing everything that you did, as they have the Force as their ally" Vrook replied.

"Yes, but here we are and I did it all without the Force. I think you are underestimating all of us non-force-users" Revan replied casually.

"Perhaps, but this leads us to what we have next. We would like to train you as a Jedi" Master Dorak interrupted.

"How are you going to do that since I show no signs of force sensitivity?" Revan asked casually, looking around to see everybody looking at him.

"You have to show some signs, or else you would not have escaped from Taris alive" Vrook replided, fitting Revan with a hard glare.

"I am going to have to decline that offer" Revan responded nonchalantly.

"What? You cant deny this! If you don't join the Order, you could fall to the dark side!" Vrook shouted.

"Yeah, still not going to happen. But, I will be willing to help Bastila and Melina with whatever suicide mission you decide to send them on" Revan told them.

"And what makes you think that we will send Bastila on another mission?" Master Vandar asked.

"Well, first off, Bastila is the key to the Republic war effort and Malak is getting closer to winning the war. Secondly, you already sent her on a couple to try and deal a blow to the Sith. Thirdly, Bastila is the one who killed Darth Revan himself, so she might as well kill Malak too. It is only fitting. And finally, you are the Jedi Council, it seems like the only thing you people are good at is ordering people around" Revan finished, causing tempers to flare from the Council Members.

"You dare disrespect us in our own enclave? That is not a wise move" Dorak cautioned.

"And here you guys go, always talking about only fighting for defense, and here you are threatening me for just telling the truth about you" Revan told them, keeping calm while it was the Jedi Council who was trying to keep their composure.

"How dare you say that? We are the Jedi Council! We have insight that no other beings in the galaxy have! How can you come into our enclave and insult us like this?" Vrook demanded.

Melina and Bastila were just standing to the side, not wanting to pick sides in this heated affair. But both of them knew that the affair wouldn't be good for anybody who picked sides, either side for that matter.

"Well, let's see here. Try this on for size, guys. Well, you forced me to come into the enclave, and I was dragged here against my will, despite my obvious hate for the Jedi. Then you try to turn me into a Jedi, attempting to take away any of my choice in the matter. I would love to help save the galaxy, but if I do, I am not going to do it with a bunch of stingy old men in capes sitting around and telling me what to do, especially since they aren't willing to go out and get their own hands dirty to help save the galaxy their self" Revan snapped, glaring at the Council Members who were standing in front of him, all angry nearly beyond reason at the disrespect that Revan was showing to them.

Suddenly, Revan saw a lightsaber ignite and he knew that he had said too much. Before long, Revan had four lightsabers ignited in front of him, and four angry Jedi Masters surrounding him.

Revan had made his point.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a chapter that I have been waiting to write for a long time, so it feels good to finally have it done, but we are nowhere close to the end of the story. There are many more chapters to say the least. Sorry for the long wait, by the way, but I am currently working on a book and need to focus on that first.**

**But the next scene is going to be a really tough one to write, because I have always had trouble writing multi-person lightsaber duels, but I will do my best. It will also be tough to do this without making Revan seem too powerful, but I will do my best. Anyways, just leave a review telling me how I did this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, everybody and thanks especially to those who have reviewed. You guys are really the best and the reviews are really what keep me going in this story. Every time I think about abandoning it, you guys keep me into it and keep me from leaving it incomplete. So keep reviewing for me please! Thanks everybody!**


	14. Dantooine Part 2

**Dantooine Part 2**

Revan looked around and realized that he was boxed in by the four Jedi Masters, and they were brandishing their lightsabers threateningly.

"What are you doing?" Revan asked, feigning confusion, though he knew that he would have to defend himself very shortly.

"We have to finish what we started before" Vandar said.

"The light must be upheld up at all costs" Zhar continued.

"We should never have left you alive" Dorak told him.

"You now will atone for your sins. Finally, the galaxy will be rid of you" Vrook finished with mirth.

"You have always been hypocrites of the highest nature, and now you show it. You always say that you don't believe in killing your prisoners, but now here you are, about ready to try to kill me for simply disagreeing with your views. You are the reason why this war is going on. If you would have just searched for the source behind the Mandalorian Wars, then this war wouldn't be going on. It is your fault!" Revan shouted.

That was all it took for the fight to start, as Vrook Lamar shouted a battle cry and lunged at Revan, only to have his green blade deflected away by Revan's stolen lightsaber. Revan spun and jumped over the Jedi Masters, making sure that he was not in the middle of them when he landed.

"What?" Vrook breathed.

"Your experiment failed. I am back, just the same as before, and now, I am going to show you why I am the most powerful being here today" Revan told them. He took his lightsaber and got into his personal lightsaber stance, lunging at the four Jedi Masters who stood in front of him.

Revan ducked and weaved around the Jedi Masters, keeping his lightsaber in a position to block any shot that he needed to. And that is what Revan did, simply blocked every shot until he saw a slight opening. With that opening, he kicked at Vandar, knocking the little Jedi Master back.

Revan stabbed behind him and blocked Zhar's lightsaber without even looking. Revan then moved sideways and turned to attack the twi'lek. Revan swiped up and knocked Zhar's lightsaber out of his hand. Revan finished it by slicing at Zhar's leg, cutting a large gash that meant Revan wouldn't have to deal with Zhar later in the battle.

Revan dodged a large shot that came from Vandar, who Revan used the Force to throw into Zhar. The two Jedi smacked heads and both of them were knocked out from the impact.

Revan smiled when he realized that there were only two Jedi left to oppose him. Revan slowly advanced, before stopping, noticing that the two remaining Jedi Masters had just turned to look at him.

Dorak and Vrook looked over at Revan and smiled; knowing that it was still 2 on 1, and the two Jedi had fought on the same team numerous times, and they have been successful every single time.

Revan waited for the Jedi to attack, and when they did, he got ready to fend off their attacks. Revan slashed at Vrook and then right back at Dorak, both Jedi slashing back and forth at Revan, trying to get Revan into a defensive position. The power that Revan was able to show didn't allow the Jedi to put him on the defensive.

Revan was attempting to separate the two Jedi, but they didn't allow him to do that. So, being the master tactician that he was, Revan used the Force to throw Dorak into Vrook. Vrook saw it coming, however and he was able to dodge Dorak, but Zhar and Vandar were hit as they tried to get up, knocking all three Jedi unconscious.

Revan smiled as his plan worked even better than he had hoped, and he realized that it was just him against the Jedi who he had wanted to fight for as long as he could remember. It took all of Revan's self control to not attack Vrook right away, but he knew that there was a better way.

"It has gone from four down to one, Vrook. Are you sure you don't want to surrender?" Revan teased, holding his lightsaber in a defensive position.

Vrook shouted another battle cry and attacked Revan, pushing the former Sith Lord back quickly, until Revan got to the council wall. When that happened, Revan used the Force to push Vrook away, getting enough room to throw his weapon at Vrook. Vrook dodged and stabbed at Revan, causing Revan to dodge, getting Vrook's lightsaber stuck in the wall. Revan called his lightsaber back to him and he hit Vrook with the hilt, causing the Jedi Master to slump into unconsciousness as Revan used the force to throw him onto the pile where the other three Jedi Masters were already slumped in a pile.

When he realized that they were all knocked unconscious and they would not be able to continue to fight him, Revan attached his lightsaber back to his belt again, walking back toward Bastila and Melina who were looking over at him like he just sprouted a second head or a third arm.

"You guys are looking at me like I'm crazy" Revan told them.

"You just defeated four of the greatest masters of the order without even breaking a sweat!" Melina exclaimed.

"How did you do that so easily?" Bastila asked.

"It wasn't exactly easy, Bastila. Trust me on that" Revan told her.

"Well, you certainly made it look easy!" Melina exclaimed.

"This is not the right place for this discussion. Let us return to the Ebon Hawk and I will tell you everything once we get there" Revan told them, shaking his long hair out of his face before walking back to the Ebon Hawk, going to sit down in the room where he and Bastila talked just days earlier.

"So, how did you make that look so easy?" Melina asked.

"That is because I have the power of the living force as my ally. Any wise gray Jedi knows that the power of the living force has more power than the light and dark sides combined" Revan told them.

"Why does it have more power?" Bastila asked.

"That is because I use the Force as my ally instead of trying to command it" Revan told them.

"What? The Jedi don't command the force, the Jedi use the force as their ally!" Bastila exclaimed indignantly.

"That is not true. To truly have the force as an ally, one must use every aspect, not just one single aspect of the force. That is where the Jedi and the Sith fail. They only use one side, when the force is truly many sides" Revan explained.

"What do you mean, Revan?" Melina asked.

"Imagine light going through a prism. After it goes through, all of the colors are visible. That is much like the force, with the force user as the prism. But, if somebody only uses one aspect of the force, then only a fraction of the force power gets used, and the rest doesn't get used in the attack, and just gets discarded" Revan explained.

"That makes no sense, Revan" Bastila told him.

"I am starting to get it" Melina admitted.

"I know this is tough for you two to understand because of the Jedi Council's misguided view of the force, but I cannot teach you more until after I know that I can fix the council's mistakes, and I can't do that without your complete loyalty" Revan explained to the two female Jedi.

Sensing how distraught the two Jedi had become, Revan held up his hand to make sure they wouldn't say something too soon.

"Calm down, there is no need to make a decision so soon, as there is no pressure until the end of our stay here on Dantooine, or at least until after the masters wake up from their beatings" Revan told them, smiling slightly at the memory of what he did to them without even breaking a sweat.

Noticing that they had heard him and understood him, Revan nodded at his friends before leaving the room, leaving the two Jedi behind to their thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, we still have a couple of chapters left before leaving Dantooine, and it is pretty obvious to most that the choice that Melina and Bastila will make is going to be revealed soon. But that being said, what is the Jedi Council going to do to Revan, or what are they going to try to do? I know for a fact that it won't be totally peaceful. I also know that I have no idea what it is going to be like yet, so that is going to be fun to write! **

**Anyways, the usual, please review! I need the reviews to tell me what everybody wants to see! Telling me what you want to see on the star map planets would be awesome because I really want to plan ahead, so please review everybody! Thanks a bunch for the help!**


	15. Dantooine Part 3

**Dantooine Part 3**

Revan walked out and went back to the Jedi Enclave, searching for the woman who was less than receptive to him when he first arrived.

When he found her, Revan shrugged and walked over to her, knowing exactly how he was going to approach talking to her.

"Hey, Belaya, can I talk to you for a second?" Revan called out, walking up to the distracted Jedi.

"Yes, what do you need me to help you with?" Belaya asked. It seemed like she was perfectly willing to help Revan out despite her original distrust for the man who she thought was a Padawan Learner.

"Well, I just noticed that you were a little bit distracted by something last time we talked, so I am just wondering what it was" Revan told her casually, sensing that there was something resting below the surface, waiting to explode up.

"Oh, well, my one of my fellow Jedi Padawans has fallen to the dark side, and she is in the plains, corrupting the kath hounds. The Council was going to do something about it, but for some reason, they are not in their regular chambers" Belaya replied, causing Revan to have to fight back a smile, knowing that there was something more than just an alliance between Belaya and her friend.

"I will have somebody look into that, but is there anything else that the Council keeps saying they will look into?" Revan asked.

"Actually, yes. There are some Mandalorian Raiders terrorizing the local farmers, as well as a feud between the two most influential families on Dantooine" Belaya told him, obviously confused as to why Revan was asking about things that were bothering the people of Dantooine.

"I will see what I can do, thank you, Belaya" Revan said, nodding his head before slowly moving back toward the Ebon Hawk, where he knew there would be people wanting to get off the ship so they could catch a breath of fresh air.

He went into the main room and called everybody out to him, while everybody came quickly to see what he needed.

"Alright, I have tasks for everybody. Melina and Bastila are going to go and rescue some dark side practitioner from their fate before the Council decides to kill him or her. Carth and Canderous are going to go and kill some Mandalorians who have been busy attacking the local farmers. Mission and Zaalbar are going to go to the supply shop and get us some provisions for the trip. After you are done with that, then come back; I hope to be off this damn planet as soon as possible" Revan ordered, glancing to everybody to see if there were any objections about doing any of that.

Nobody had a significant problem with what they were told to do, so they all left the ship. Once Revan knew that they were all out of hearing range, and that they weren't coming back, he turned toward to walk into the cargo hold.

"I know you are in here. Come out and I wont have to hurt you" Revan called out, calmly waiting for the intruder to come out of their hiding place. Revan didn't know how long the intruder had been hiding there, so he knew it would be good to be careful, but when he saw who it was, Revan couldn't help but give the intruder a look of complete shock.

* * *

Melina and Bastila were walking out to the plains, looking for the dark presence, when Melina broke the silence.

"Hey, Bastila, you know what I find odd?" Melina asked, looking at the younger Jedi intently.

"What is that, Melina?" Bastila returned.

"Well, I just noticed that Revan is having all of us do the work while he is probably relaxing on the ship" Melina told her, laughing quietly.

"Revan always had a way of inspiring loyalty into others" Bastila told the other Jedi.

"Well, yes, but I also noticed that I have learned more in this short time with Revan than I have in all my years of training to be a Jedi. I mean, look at us now, we are walking through the plains just because Revan told us to" Melina told her, obviously amused by their loyalty to Revan.

"Revan always was a man who could be followed anywhere" Bastila said, though slightly quieter.

"He's also really hot" Melina continued. Bastila stopped and stared in awe at Melina, her cheeks turning red at the comment.

"I knew it, you do have a thing for Revan" Melina teased, smiling in triumph at the flabbergasted look on Bastila's face.

"What? I do not! I am a Jedi, and I am above emotions such as that" Bastila told her, though her voice had become more monotone.

"Come on, Bastila. We both know that you are lying through your teeth here" Melina told her, looking at Bastila with a disapproving look.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Bastila replied, though it seemed that her resolve had been weakened, at least partially.

"Anyways, we should probably just neutralize this threat and get done with it before Revan goes and gets into another fight with the Jedi Council" Melina said, though she still gave Bastila a disapproving look.

"Yes, you are right; I know that we need to focus on the task at hand before anything else. Between the two of us, we should be able to neutralize this threat without too much of a problem" Bastila told the Jedi Knight, ignoring the disapproving look.

"And even if not and we get into trouble I'm sure the legendary Revanchist will swoop in and save both me and our little Jedi princess from our distress" Melina joked, causing Bastila to cross her arms and walk a little faster out of the conversation.

At that, Melina knew that she won the psychological battle with the younger Jedi this time around.

* * *

Revan was staring at their stowaway and realized that she had been on the ship since they had escaped from Taris.

"What are you doing here, Sarna?" Revan asked, his normal go with the flow attitude leaving him.

"I was desperate to get off of Taris. I overheard you and the Mandalorian talking in the cantina before you broke into the military base, so I went to Davik and charmed him into letting me stay in his mansion as a slave" Sarna replied.

"How did you get onto the Ebon Hawk?" Revan asked.

"As a slave, we signed up for duties, and I chose to clean the Ebon Hawk on the day that you came to steal it. Seeing my opportunity, I stowed away in the cargo hold and was able to get off planet with you and your friends" Sarna told him calmly, knowing that Revan wasn't going to do anything to harm her.

Revan looked at Sarna with a disbelieving look, until Sarna pulled her hair back to reveal a slave collar, much like the one that Bastila had been forced to wear when the later was prisoner to Brejik and the Black Vulkars.

Getting a closer look, Revan realized that it was indeed one of Davik Kang's slave collars, identical to the one that Bastila had to wear when Revan was going through the background check.

Revan nodded before backing up to look down at the stowaway, knowing that it was his choice about what to do to her.

Sarna looked from Revan to the floor of the Ebon Hawk and back again before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Well, where are you going to go now?" Sarna asked. Revan paused, wondering how much to reveal, but then shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to know, Sarna? Because I am sure you will not like the answer" Revan warned her.

"I can take it, you can tell me, Avner. Where are you going to go?" Sarna asked, glaring at Revan.

"Alright, well, I am about to go on a suicide mission across the galaxy to find an ancient weapon that used to be controlled by Revan himself" Revan told her.

When Revan said that, he saw Sarna's eyes bulge open, but not even Revan knew what the woman in front of him was thinking, but it was pretty obvious that he would know very shortly.

* * *

**Author's Note: And you all will know what she will say on our next update. I know, I am an evil person, but truthfully, if I write too much more, then this chapter will end up being too long and I didn't want that, so I just picked a good place to stop, and this was probably it. Well, if you want to know what will happen, then you know that you will have to wait until next Friday, and please do continue to review, and I will keep updating and writing this story as best I can.**

**So thanks again for reading and I will see you guys before long!**


	16. Dantooine Part 4

**Dantooine Part 4**

Saran looked from Revan to the Ebon Hawk and back again before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Well, where are you going to go now?" Sarna asked.

"I am joining Bastia in a mission across the galaxy. We are going to stop Malak or die trying" Revan said bluntly, studying Sarna's reaction closely, and noticing when she opened her eyes widely.

"Let me come with you, Avner" Sarna told him.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Revan asked.

"Well, first off, I know how evil Malak is, and it is thanks to you that I am alive right now. I feel obligated to do my part to protect you in whatever comes up next" Sarna told him.

"Would you still say that if you knew who I really am?" Revan asked her.

"Why would that change my mind about following you?" Sarna asked, obviously very confused at what Revan was getting at.

"Look, I'm just going to be blunt. My name is not Avner" Revan told her.

"So, what? You used an incognito name. That is not unheard of. What is your real name?" Sarna asked, obviously not deterred by Revan's enigmatic statement.

"My name is Revan" he told her, causing the eyes of the female Sith officer to bulge out in shock at what Revan was telling her.

"Revan? As in the revanchist Revan? The man who saved the galaxy from the Mandalorians only to leave and when he returned, led the conquest to finish what the Mandalorians started?" Sarna asked, quite obviously perplexed by what Revan was telling her.

"The one and only" Revan told her.

"What are you doing now?" Sarna asked.

"I am leading a mission to find the Star Forge so I can finally stop Malak from destroying the galaxy" Revan told her casually.

"Well, if it means stopping Malak, then I will join you, Revan" Sarna promised.

"Alright, I hope you don't have any ties with the Jedi, because they sure have issues with anybody who ends up on my side" Revan told her.

"I was rejected by both the Jedi and the Sith for training in the Force, so I don't like either side" Sarna told him with clear anger.

"Well, I might be able train you along the way. We'll see what the will of the Force brings" Revan told her.

"Thank you, Revan" Sarna answered.

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Sarna?" Revan asked, giving her one more chance to change her mind, though he sensed that the former Sith officer would not change her mind.

"Yes, I want to help you save the galaxy" Sarna said strongly.

"Alright, then you can come with me and get some lightsaber crystals. Grab your gear and let's go" Revan ordered.

* * *

When Revan and Sarna got back from the crystal caves, Bastila and Melina had already returned from the grove and were just sitting outside the Ebon Hawk, talking to each other and waiting.

"What are you two doing?" Revan called out, causing the two Jedi to jump in shock at not sensing Revan's approach.

"We were just waiting for you to come back, because the masters want to talk to us, and they demanded that we bring you" Melina told him.

"Yeah, like I am going to go to that just because the Masters demand it" Revan retorted, causing Bastila to roll her eyes and walk up to him.

Confused, Revan didn't do anything until Bastila came up to him with a little pout on her face.

"Please, Revan" Bastila whispered, making it seem like she was going to cry. Revan groaned and tried to look anywhere else, but Bastila wasn't making it easy, as she grabbed his hair and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Alright fine, let's go meet with the Council" Revan snapped, obviously irritated that he couldn't say no to Bastila.

Giving out a triumphant look, Bastila lead Revan and Melina into the Council Chambers, where the four Jedi Masters were reconvening after the beating that Revan had given them twelve hours earlier.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase. What do you want?" Revan demanded with a clear lack of desire to hear what they had to say, and obviously very frustrated with how he had to meet with the Jedi Council twice in one day.

"Revan, we just wish to have a sophisticated conversation" Zhar said, trying to allow the peace to stand tall.

"Alright, well, I guess you want to know what my plan is. Here it is. I am going to find the Star Forge and then kill Malak" Revan said simply.

"Then why did you stop on Dantooine?" Vandar asked.

"Bastila told us that we needed to stop here" Revan replied casually, obviously just annoyed that his precious time was being wasted.

"And why would you listen to her? I know that Sith Lords don't take orders from anybody, even when the Sith Lord is obviously wrong!" Vrook Lamar snapped angrily, ignoring the stares from the rest of the Jedi Council.

"Vrook, I thought we were here to have a sophisticated conversation, not to have you take out your anger on me" Revan told the balding Jedi Master.

"Revan, when you find the Star Forge, what are you going to do?" Dorak asked, intercepting any insult that Vrook was going to throw at Revan.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question, Dorak" Revan said calmly, knowing that that would be all the answer that the Council needed.

"You do know that we cannot allow you to go off and continue your conquest of the Republic, Revan. So why haven't you left yet?" Zhar asked.

"Because I need to know from you where I went to find the Star Forge, and since I know you aren't going to tell me" Revan said, reaching out to the Force to look into the mind of Vrook Lamar to see what Revan needed to see.

"What? It all started in the plains to the west of here? Of course" Revan muttered, moving to walk out of the room but stumbling. He looked up at Bastila in shock before falling on the ground, unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Yes, our plan worked! I told you he would reach into my mind! It's a good thing that we set up the defenses before too long. Now, we need to act quickly and administer another mind wipe or kill him before he wakes up" Vrook exclaimed, moving with the other masters to try to get into position around Revan, but they were stopped by Bastila and Melina, who were standing over Revan defensively.

"Padawan Bastila, Knight Melina, please get out of the way. This is something that is way over your head" Dorak told them condescendingly.

"What are you going to do?" Melina asked.

"We are going to finish what we started last time. Now, please get out of the way" Vandar told them. By then, he was almost on his knees, begging the two Jedi to move.

"I am not going to let you do this to Revan" Bastila told them, standing tall in front of four of the Jedi who she had never disobeyed before.

"Step out of the way, you are no match for me" Vrook snapped, stepping forward threateningly.

"Bastila, you do realize what could happen if you side with Revan, don't you?" Vandar asked, quick to intersect Vrook before he could say anything that could alienate Bastila even more.

"I for one find it disgusting that the so called upholders of the light have to play with another man's life like gods, and when it doesn't go as planned, they have to resort to killing him. Is this what I have to look forward to in the future of the Jedi Order? Do I have to look forward to making decisions that the Sith would make?" Melina asked, glaring at the four Jedi Masters.

"How dare you tell us we are behaving like Sith? We are the Jedi Council!" Vrook exclaimed.

"Yes, and if these are the decisions that the head of the Jedi Order makes, then I cannot go along with this" Bastila told them.

"What are you saying, Bastila?" Dorak asked, although he clearly knew the answer.

"All you really want me for is my Battle Meditation, and once Revan reclaims the Star Forge, then he could find a better way to use it" Bastila told them, making it clear that she was no longer a Jedi.

"I am leaving too. We came here to seek healing and refuge from the Sith, only to see that we didn't escape. The Sith reign on Dantooine as well" Melina told them, reaching down to pick Revan up. Bastila leaned down to help, but before they could, they were hit with a Force blast that pushed them away from Revan.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that. You already know too much" Vrook hissed, using the Force to throw Melina and Bastila into the wall and walking over to Revan, who was lying motionless on his back, but once Vrook got close enough, Revan reached a gloved hand up and clasped it around Vrook's throat.

"You should know better than to do something like this. If you want to get to them, then you have to go through me first" Revan hissed, glaring at the four members of the Jedi Council who were not moving.

Suddenly, Dorak made a slight move to his lightsaber, and Revan reached out to the Force to launch as much lightning as he could at the four Jedi Masters, causing them to fall back on the ground, in more pain than they could have even dreamed of.

Suddenly, when the four masters were an inch away from death, Revan stopped his assault and stalked over to Zhar. He kneeled down and looked into the eyes of the Jedi Master, seeing the fear showing clearly.

"Zhar, I need to know right now. Where are my things?" Revan demanded. When the twi'lek Jedi master opened his mouth, nothing intelligible came out, so Revan reached into Zhar's mind with the Force.

When he found out where the Jedi were keeping his things, Revan scoffed and used the Force to grab the box that was hidden just behind Vrook's chair. It was the one place that Revan would not have dared to look.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, first off, we finally hit over 100 reviews! That's awesome! I was waiting for this day since the start because this is the first story that has reached triple digit reviews! That is probably the best feeling in the world as far as writing goes, so thanks to everybody who is reviewing and to those who are kind enough to do so every chapter. You guys rock!**

**Now, onto the story and what is to come. This was the second to last chapter of Dantooine. I hope you guys all are kind enough to review; we can't stop the progress now, not when we have so much momentum! I hope to hear from you guys really soon. Have a nice day everybody.**


	17. Dantooine Part 5

**Dantooine Part 5**

When Revan turned around, he saw Melina and Bastila sitting on their knees with wide eyes at what had just transpired.

"Revan, what did you just do?" Bastila asked quietly, shocked at what she had seen.

"I made sure that they won't be able to stop us from leaving. They are going to be alright, but not for a couple more days" Revan told her.

"Alright, well, what are we going to do now?" Melina asked.

"I am going to go out and investigate the ruins to the east. It won't take me long at all, and we will be off this rock before you know it, but I want you two to go into the ship and make sure everybody gets back by the time I get back, because I want to leave as soon as possible" Revan told them.

Once his two Jedi allies were gone, Revan opened the box and stripped himself down so he could put his old armor on. Once Revan had his old armor on, he put his old robes on over the armor. Revan then put his old boots on, as well as his old gloves and belt. Then, there were only two things left in the box. They were Revan's mask and Revan's lightsaber. When Revan put his mask on and grabbed his lightsaber, everything felt right to him.

"Good thing I made this lightsaber out of near indestructible outer shell, or else they probably would have destroyed it already" Revan muttered.

He had felt like he had lost a part of himself when he was using the stolen lightsaber, but now that he had his own weapon back, Revan felt whole for the first time since he was captured by the Jedi.

Revan shook his head out of his personal musing before he pulled his hood up. Revan then moved out to the ruins, where he knew that being Revan would make his time in the ruins a little easier.

* * *

"Screw my mind's defenses. I wish I would have just left the Star Forge out of the memories that would be hidden upon the shutting down of my mind. Damn paranoia" Revan muttered, rolling his eyes at the door of the ancient ruins slamming shut behind him.

Revan walked forward and stepped in front of the ancient droid, that he could not remember very well.

"Do you remember me, droid?" Revan demanded, standing tall in front of the droid, showing off his mask. After cycling through a few languages that Revan didn't know, the droid finally did get to one that Revan could understand.

"You are the one who came before. You have proven yourself worthy last time you were here. You may pass" the droid said in a language that Revan could understand.

Revan nodded and walked through the now unlocked door at the south side of the ruins, though he was rolling his eyes at the language the droid chose to speak to him with.

"If I could choose one language to never hear again, that would definitely be the one I would choose" Revan muttered.

But not wanting to be deterred for too long, Revan walked toward the star map, feeling the energy that the powerful map gave out, relishing in the power that he felt. It was enticing for Revan to feel. He looked out into the map and saw just four planets.

"Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine, and Kashyyyk. I don't remember anything" Revan muttered, almost feeling angry at himself that he couldn't remember the true location of the Star Forge.

But with his head held high, Revan downloaded the coordinates onto an empty data pad, walking away from the Star Map, leaving the ruins just as he found them; a place of dark energy where Jedi could not go without the risk of destroying it.

Knowing how painful it would be for the galaxy without the road to the Star Forge, Revan used the full power of the living force to lock the door behind him as he finally was able to return to the light of Dantooine's surface.

When he left the ancient ruins, Revan felt that something had left him; the power of the Star Forge had left him, even though it was only a small portion of the full power of the Star Forge.

After leaving the ancient ruins, Revan walked toward the grove, where Juhani was saved from the dark side by Melina and Bastia. When Revan approached, he felt the overpowering dark energy was still there.

"It must have been tough for Melina and Bastia to fight in this type of environment" Revan muttered, sitting down on the cold stones and began to meditate, reaching through the dark cloud and reaching out into the universe, searching for something.

"Where are you?" Revan muttered, searching out through the universe, but he couldn't get a clear view of what he was looking for.

"I sense that it is on one of the planets that we have to go to, but which one" Revan muttered. He reached out farther into the Force and looked out into the four planets, but he couldn't get a clear reading on what he was looking for.

"I am getting a reading from all four planets. What does that mean?" Revan asked himself, looking deeper before getting thrown out of his musings very violently.

"Okay, the universe hates me" Revan muttered, rubbing his temple.

Standing up, Revan started to walk back to the Ebon Hawk, feeling slightly relieved as he was able to shake off the overwhelming presence of the dark side from the grove.

But then, as he was going through the Jedi Enclave, Revan saw Melina talking with a Cathar and her old friend Belaya. When Revan got closer, he saw that Belaya was totally distraught and seemingly on the verge of tears.

"This is all your fault!" Belaya screamed at Revan, running away from her two friends.

"Another woman saying it's all my fault. Everything is back to normal" Revan muttered, walking up to the two girls, who were giving each other sorry looks, almost repentant.

"What happened?" Revan asked, obviously confused.

"We just told Belaya that we are leaving the Jedi Order to join you on your quest to stop Malak" Melina told him.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are going to be coming along for the ride" Revan told them, smiling from beneath his mask.

"It's good to join you, Revan" Juhani said, blushing slightly at Revan, who was standing regally with his robes and mask on.

"Come then, lets get out of here before I have to shoot lightning at the Jedi Council again" Revan told them, bowing his masked head before leading the two former Jedi back to the Ebon Hawk, where the rest of the crew was already waiting for them.

Revan walked into the Ebon Hawk's cockpit, mask still on his face.

"I have coordinates of planets that we will need to go to in order to find the location of the Star Forge. We'll have to travel to all four planets in order to get the full coordinates to the Star Forge" Revan said, though Carth was the only one in the cockpit to hear him.

"Gotcha, Avner, where are we going to go first?" Carth asked, looking up to see Revan standing over the ship's navi-computer, plugging his data pad into the ship's log so the coordinates could be downloaded. But what caught Carth's eye was that Revan was wearing his mask.

Not liking that one bit, Carth reached for his blaster, but it moved away before he could grab it. Carth scrambled all over it before the blaster stopped moving, right under Revan's boot. Carth slowly looked up, looking like a baby, caught doing something wrong.

Carth was on all fours, looking truly pathetic at Revan's feet. Revan was looking down at Carth through his mask, and it looked like Carth Onasi was in deep trouble.

But suddenly, Revan burst out laughing.

"Carth, you should have seen the look on your face!" Revan exclaimed. Once he finished laughing, Revan took a deep breath to collect himself.

"Alright, Carth, set a course for Tatooine, let's get out of here" Revan told him. Carth stood up and sat in the pilot's seat, sending the Ebon Hawk up into the air.

"And to answer your unasked question, I am not reclaiming the mantle of dark lord. I'm still the same person as I was on Taris. Just think about that" Revan told the pilot. Carth was silent at that fact, unable to say anything intelligible in response.

Once the ship was in the air, Revan reached up to the ship-wide communications system, grabbing the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your commander in chief speaking. We are officially fugitives from the Republic, enemies of the Jedi Council, future enemies of the Senate, and of course, on a suicide mission to find my old weapon. We have to stop at Kashyyyk, Korriban, and Manaan as well as our first destination of Tatooine. If you have any questions, please relate them to me after I wake up from my well deserved nap. Be ready, because this mission is not going to be pleasant" Revan called through the ship's sound system.

Once Revan finished talking, he gave Carth the OK to send the ship into hyperspace and walked over to his quarters to sleep before the arrival on Tatooine before long.

* * *

**Author's Note: alright, it is almost time for the real meat of the story. I am very excited for this because this is really where I am going to make a few subtle changes that may not seem like much to the people who don't read into the true meaning behind KOTOR, but for those of us who know what the meaning of the story is, these changes are going to make a big, big change to the original story. I hope they improve the story, but there is only one way to find out.**

**Anyways, please review again. I would really appreciate it. A simple nice job would be good enough, but any suggestions would be even better, so please review with anything you can think to say. So, thank you for taking your time to read and I hope you will continue to stick with me as the story changes a little bit.**


	18. The Ebon Hawk Part 4

**The Ebon Hawk Part 4**

When Revan woke up, he sensed that the ship was still in hyperspace, hurtling toward Tatooine. He also sensed that there was a very distressed member of the crew, so he went through the ship, to the main hold to see Mission Vao huddled up, knees to her chest, sitting in near silence.

As he was walking over to her, he was intercepted by Zaalbar before he could get to the unhappy twi'lek.

"What's up, Zaalbar, do you need something?" Revan asked. The large wookiee looked down at Revan, letting out a small roar that Revan assumed meant something along the lines of a complaint.

"Yes, I do feel the need to speak with you" Zaalbar roared quietly. His voice sounded nervous and upset, almost as if he did not know what to do about it.

"What's on your mind?" Revan asked simply, pausing in his advance toward the visibly distraught teenage twi'lek to listen to the worries of the wookiee.

"While we were on Dantooine, I noticed that I was unable to fulfill some of the most pressing terms of the life debt" Zaalbar explained.

"What makes you say that?" Revan asked, looking up at the wookiee with a little look of shock, unable to quite comprehend what was happening before him.

"The point of the life-debt is for me to be able to stand by your side and protect you in times of struggle. In addition to that, I am supposed to do everything in my power to assist you in whatever it is that you are doing, but I feel like I have not been able to do that as well as I am able" Zaalbar explained nearly noiselessly. Revan took a deep breath and looked up at the troubled wookiee, trying to formulate a response to satiate him.

"Zaalbar, I will admit that the wookiee culture is not exactly easy to understand, but I understand little pieces of it. Now, I will do what I can to make sure that the life-debt is honored, but you need to know that you will not be able to take an active role by my side all the time. Often, I am going to need you in other places, fighting alongside some other members of our crew, fighting to help me complete our final goal. Even though you may not always be able to fight right by me, you should know that the life-debt will always be fulfilled as long as you do what you can to help me on this mission" Revan explained, hoping that he was able to get through to his new friend.

"Although that is not exactly how wookiee culture is supposed to work, I think I can allow you to do that. It is a much more favorable situation than many others that could have come across as a result" Zaalbar explained.

"Thank you for trying. That is all I can ask" Revan told him, bowing his head before Zaalbar walked away. At that, Revan continued his movement toward the young twi'lek who seemed to have gotten even more hysterical even in the few minutes Revan was talking with Zaalbar.

Knowing that he needed to work fast to figure out what was going on before there was an explosion, he walked over to her and pulled up a chair, sitting down and looking down into her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Avner?" Mission asked quietly, meeting his gaze for a second before pulling it away.

"I should be asking you that very same question" Revan told her calmly, gesturing for her to speak.

A tense moment of silence followed, and though he wanted to, Revan didn't dare break it.

"Are we really going to Tatooine first?" Mission asked finally, looking up at Revan with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, we'll be there in about 15 standard hours" Revan told her, calmly looking back, trying not to betray his confusion.

"I know we have to look for the Star Forge, and the Star Maps, but Lena found me on Dantooine. She told me a lot of things about Griff; specifically that he left me on Taris. I don't believe her, but I know that I need to hear it from Griff's mouth himself. Lena told me that Griff is on Tatooine, so I want to find him" Mission explained, trying to keep her voice level.

"I promise, Mission. We will find your brother" Revan promised, though he was worried about if Mission would be willing to see the truth about Griff once it was shoved in her face.

"Thanks, Rev. I need to know what happened to him, and I just need to know the truth about him" Mission told him, dropping her head slightly in disappointment.

"It is normal to want to know what happened to somebody you love. Sometimes the end result is worth the hardships that you had to go through to get there" Revan explained, giving her a small smile of support.

"Thanks, Rev, I'm feeling a lot better. But, I think you should go talk to Melina. She been looking a little down since we landed on Dantooine" Mission commented. Confused, Revan reached out to the Force and saw that Melina's force signature was totally normal, but he decided to take Mission's word for it and went over to talk to her.

"I didn't even notice her sitting here. Why couldn't I sense her through the Force?" he muttered, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Revan walked over to the table in the main hold of the Ebon Hawk, where Melina was sitting, just stirring a bowl of soup. She wasn't making a move to eat, just sitting there stirring it. The soup wasn't warm; it was so cold, it was pretty much inedible. She had to have been sitting at the table for over an hour, just stirring the soup for it to get like that.

"What's on your mind, Melina?" Revan asked. She looked up and when she saw him, she attempted to give him a small smile, but she was unable to do so.

"Have you ever felt like you are caught between a rock in a hard place, like everything you have ever done is coming back to bite you? I just feel like there is nothing left, like all the fight has left me. I know I can't feel like that, not on this mission that is so essential to the safety of the galaxy in the long run, but I just feel trapped. Do you know what I mean?" Melina asked. Revan sat for a minute to take all that in, but then nodded.

"I understand" Revan told her strongly, though he still felt a little wary next to her, still wondering about her hiding her force signature.

"I wont let it affect my actions, trust me on that" Melina told him. Revan nodded and she moved to walk away, but Revan grabbed her arm at the last second to stop her from leaving.

"Is there anything else?" Melina asked, sitting back down.

"Yes, you seem distracted, and I sense that I am at least part of the cause" Revan told her. Suddenly, Melina looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and she slumped down in her seat. She took a deep breath and looked at Revan.

"Look, I know you have been blocking your force signature from me. There are only a handful of people in the galaxy who can do that. I only know of three. One of them is in the unknown regions. One of them is dead and the other one was banished by the Jedi Council after the Mandalorian Wars. How are you hiding your force signature from me?" Revan demanded, staring at her without any humor in his tone. He had a look of determination on his face that told Melina that he would not take a lie for an answer this time.

"Revan, you are part of the cause, or actually most of the cause. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I had to do it" Melina told him.

"What are you talking about, Melina?" Revan asked, narrowing his eyes at her in confusion, refusing to give her an inch.

"My name is not Melina. I have deceived you ever since you saved my life on the Endar Spire. I had hoped that you wouldn't find out like this, but now, you have caught me in the act" Melina told him. While she looked ashamed at herself, Revan refused to let his guard down, staring at her intently with one hand on his lightsaber.

"What are you talking about?" Revan demanded, running his free fingers through his long hair in confusion at the things that Melina was telling him.

"I lied to you, Revan" she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: First off, I want to apologize for not updating last week. I wasn't home at all last weekend, so I had no time to edit the chapter and get it posted, so I decided to get it done this week. I just finished it last night. I hope everybody can forgive me for the impromptu delay.**

**Now, I want everybody to tell me what Melina was lying about and what Revan is going to do to her once she tells him. Positive or negative reaction from him? What is she lying about? And of course, as always, please review. It really means everything for us writers. Hearing feedback is what we love more than anything else, as far as writing stories goes.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will still join for the next one, where we find out what is up with Melina. Thanks everybody!**


	19. The Ebon Hawk Part 5

**The Ebon Hawk Part 5**

"I'm not Melina" she whispered. When she finished talking, she let the Force flow around her body and her physical features changed. She still had the same figure, but her hair changed to black, and her skin took a tan glow to it, like she was always in the sun, tanning on the beach.

She sighed and looked up at him. Her eyes were now green instead of brown, and they were full of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Revan" she whispered, turning away from the hurt look on Revan's face.

The former Sith Lord was silent for a minute or so after, just staring at the scene that had unfolded in front of him. Finally, once he had assured himself that he was not just imagining anything, he was able to will himself to speak.

"Meetra, how could you do this to me?" Revan asked, surprised that she would hide her identity from him for this long. He did nothing to try to mask the feeling of betrayal, knowing that she would see through it without much struggle.

"I didn't do this to hide it from you, Revan. I was worried about what the Jedi Council would do to me if they found out that I had returned after the war, so I hid my identity" Meetra told him.

"I thought you lost all your power after Malachor V" Revan told her.

"I used almost all my power to resist the effects of the Mass Shadow Generator. After that, my power was diminishing, so I knew I wouldn't be any help to you in the Unknown Regions. I had to go back" Meetra explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you" Revan exclaimed.

"At what cost? You couldn't afford to be taking care of both Malak and I, so I went back to the Jedi. I used up all of my remaining strength into creating this new identity. After that, I had to go back and train so I could eventually bring myself back. When you returned as the dark lord of the Sith, I knew I had to work faster. I didn't think you would be captured by the Jedi right when I finally worked up the power, so I couldn't change back. I didn't want to alert you to what the Council did to you, not when I didn't know your next move" Meetra told him sadly, looking away from the former Sith Lord in front of her.

"So, after you found out the truth about me, why didn't you tell me the truth?" Revan asked, fighting the urge to glare right at her.

"Well, first off, I didn't want the Jedi Council to find out that I had deceived them. It would have led to a very tough road to getting off of Dantooine. Secondly, I had earned everybody's trust as Melina, so I didn't want to tell everybody and ruin the trust that I had already earned, so I kept up my incognito identity; you caught me tonight and ruined my plan, though" Meetra told him, her emotions spiking all over the place from happiness to sadness to anger, and Revan couldn't get a reading from the Force as to what Meetra was thinking, but he wasn't too worried.

"Meetra, you need to tell everybody, now" Revan told her. His tone left no room for argument about what she had to do.

"But, Revan, don't you think it would be a better idea strategically to keep everybody in the dark?" Meetra asked, giving Revan a sheepish look when he narrowed his eyes at her.

Revan got out his personal communicator and cleared his throat.

"Attention everybody, all crew to the main hold as fast as you can get here. Melina has something to tell everybody. Thank you" Revan said into the com-link before turning back to Melina, who was looking at him with a deadly stare that would make most mortals cringe.

"You'd better get your disguise on and get your story ready, Meetra. Have fun" Revan teased, letting her go to a small room in the main hold, shutting the door behind her. Revan sat down on the workbench to watch the show from a distance, waiting for his entertainment for the day.

* * *

Once Meetra let her disguise down in front of the crew, she was assaulted with questions, but one thing that really surprised Revan was that Carth Onasi was just standing in silence.

"Carth seems a little off. He isn't even glaring at Melina" Revan muttered, making a mental note to talk to the pilot when an opportunity presented itself.

Before Revan could react, Meetra's explanation was done, and everybody was going their own separate ways. Revan thought about following Carth, but thought better about it when he saw the blank stare on the pilot's face.

What really turned him off from following the pilot is how he looked when he looked back at Meetra after she turned away. Carth Onasi was sympathetic for her.

* * *

Suddenly, Revan was thrust into a memory from the Mandalorian Wars, right after winning a large scale battle with Mandalore's fleet, just days before the final battle at Malachor V. He was on the bridge, talking about strategy with Malak, Meetra, Saul Karath, and one of the captains under Karath.

"Captain Onasi, you have fought on the ground against the Mandalorians. Is there any way for us to gain an advantage against them? One big enough to get us a victory that could possibly demoralize them" Revan asked, looking through his masked face at Carth.

"I've fought those savages a couple times, and they are brutal. I have never seen any way to break their spirit. It's like they're machines. There's no off button on them!" Carth explained slowly. Revan nodded and looked out the viewport at the crew cleaning up after the battle, overseeing what was going on.

"You have served under General Surik for your entire stay in the war, correct?" Malak asked, looking across from the now nervous Karath to Meetra who was very calm.

"Yes, I have. It has been a great pleasure to serve under her for these last eighteen months. She always treats us soldiers with the upmost respect and commands us to victory very often. Even when we lose a battle, she rallies us up better than any commander I have ever fought under before" Carth explained.

"Captain Onasi, I will be frank. You are here because we would like to promote you to a commander under Malak. One of his commanders was killed in action during the last battle, so we need a replacement, and you have been recommended for the position" Karath explained slowly, looking at Carth with a sense of dread. The captain was silent for a minute, pondering his options.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Carth asked. Karath nodded and Carth took a deep breath to steady himself.

"To be honest, I am going to have to decline the promotion" Carth said strongly. Malak was so shocked at that, he dropped his lightsaber on Karath's foot. Revan turned around and glared at the cursing admiral before looking at Carth.

"What makes you choose to do that? You are giving up a larger pay, command over more soldiers, and a higher ranking position in the fleet. Why?" Revan asked.

"I can't really explain it, sir, but I just cannot imagine fighting a battle without her as the commander. It is nothing against General Malak or even you, sir. I just know that I speak for my platoon as well, that we are not comfortable with changing that right now" Carth explained. Revan walked around him, surveying the captain in front of him.

"I can certainly respect that, captain. I appreciate the loyalty that you are showing to your general. I can tell you for a fact that this war would be going better if everybody showed that kind of loyalty. Unfortunately, that is not something that can be taught. Although, I think you have taught everybody here a little something about loyalty" Revan said, glancing at Malak for a second before turning back toward the viewport, effectively cutting off any retort.

* * *

When Revan pulled out of the memory, he saw Canderous walking toward the table in the main hold. Knowing that he couldn't postpone the conversation any longer, Revan had to follow the Mandalorian into the main hold.

Canderous sat down at the table and looked up in shock when Revan sat down across from him. Revan's stare was cold, looking right into the eyes of the Mandalorian sitting in front of him.

"Revan, what do you want?" Canderous demanded, looking at Revan with a casual, but weary glance.

* * *

**Author's Note: What does Revan want from Canderous? One can only imagine. I don't even know what Revan wants yet, so that is what makes it fun!**

**I know a lot of you got that Melina is really Meetra Surik, but I will definitely add to what is really said about her. And by the way, I know that the Jedi on the Endar Spire was supposed to die, but this is an AU story, so I can do what I want with it. So, I hope that little change won't turn people away!**

**And I also hope everybody has enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. I hope everybody still reviews this story, but in your reviews, I would like you to tell me what about the story in general needs improvement. Not just this chapter, but the story in general. I have tried to improve, but I can only do so much with only one critical review each chapter. Now, I'm not asking for flames. I just want people to review even if they don't like the story. Tell me what I could do to improve. That would be very helpful to me. I would really appreciate it if you could do that for me. Thanks for reading and I hope you hit that review button at the bottom of your screen.**


	20. The Ebon Hawk Part 6

**The Ebon Hawk Part 6**

"Long story short, Canderous, I need a drink" Revan told him, using the Force to pull the mugs and the Tarisian Ale to him.

"Well, you came to the right place, Revan. I am always up for a game of drink" Canderous told him. Revan filled the two mugs up to the top and slid one to the Mandalorian.

"Cheers to the hypocrites of the Jedi Council" Revan said, raising his mug and drinking his Tarisian Ale.

"So, the great General Surik is on this mission as well" Canderous commented when he lowered his mug.

"Yeah, I was really surprised when I found out the truth" Revan told him.

"We have a very strong group with us for this adventure. A Republic Commander, a wookiee, a teenage smuggler, a Mandalorian, two Jedi, General Meetra Surik, and the Revanchist himself" Canderous mentioned casually, almost chuckling at their fortune.

"You're right, but I need to think of the best way to use all of us to complete our goal. I don't want to have just 3 of us doing something while the others are just sitting on the ship twiddling their thumbs" Revan told him.

"So, you came to me to get help for what we will end up doing tactically?" Canderous asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about splitting us up into groups of three or four maybe, but I'm wondering if we should split up between the four planets or stay on one but split up on that one planet and work on our own so we can find the Star Map on each planet faster. Do you understand what I mean?" Revan asked.

"Yeah" Canderous muttered, musing slightly.

"Making this decision when drunk makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?" Revan asked sarcastically, taking another drink of his ale.

"Good point, but nobody is complaining yet" Canderous told him.

"True, so do you have an idea on what to do?" Revan asked.

"We should all stay on one planet, it wouldn't be smart to split us up that much, because it would lead to the problem that we had in the Mandalorian Wars. I remember when you separated our fleet into five parts and picked us off, defeating one fleet at a time, never giving us enough time to regroup. You left each part of our fleet decimated, and then you let the whole fleet come back together, only to push us to Malachor V, where you dealt the final blow" Canderous said, taking the bottle of Tarisian Ale and pouring himself another mug full.

"I remember how tough it was to make the decision to do that. I knew that that one move would either win us the war, or we would lose the war as a result of it. The future of the Republic, the galaxy as a whole, was resting in my hands" Revan told him, taking a drink from his newly refilled mug of Tarisian Ale.

"There is no use making the mistake that Mandalore made" Canderous told him.

"We'll make a decision for groups on every planet. The groups all depend on the planet itself, I think" Revan decided.

"Sounds like a plan to me, Revan" Canderous agreed.

"Thanks for the help, Canderous. To a good mission" Revan said, clasping mugs with Canderous and downing the rest of his drink.

When the Tarisian Ale was gone, Revan stood up and walked to see Sarna sitting in the corner, away from everybody else. Most everybody else was in one of the three refreshers on the Ebon Hawk or in their rooms, but Sarna was sitting in a corner. Confused, Revan walked over and kneeled down next to her.

"So, can I sit next to you or do I get to continue killing my knees by sitting in this terrible position?" Revan asked. Sarna chuckled and moved to let him sit down.

"This feels so much better!" Revan exclaimed, stretching out over-dramatically before stopping to look at her.

"Why are you sitting alone?" Revan asked casually, though he was genuinely confused.

"I'm not too comfortable with anybody on this crew. Just a week ago, I was fighting them, and now, I am here to help you defeat Malak and the same Sith that I swore my life to serve" Sarna told him.

"So, you are just going to sit in the corner and be alone the whole trip? You have to try to talk to somebody" Revan told her, almost condescendingly.

"I don't have any problem with talking to you" Sarna said shyly, looking anywhere but at the reformed Sith Lord in front of her.

"I won't always be able to talk, Sarna. I will be on the planet searching for the Star Map, so I will be pretty busy when on planet. Don't worry though; I will still talk to you when we are flying from planet to planet. That won't change" Revan promised her.

"What should I do when on planet then?" Sarna asked.

"Try talking to Canderous. He always has something fun to talk about" Revan said, chuckling slightly in remembrance.

"Alright, Revan, I'll take your word for it" Sarna agreed, though it was pretty obvious that she was not enjoying it.

Knowing that Sarna would not want to hear any more on the matter, Revan stood up and walked off.

"Well, I might as well talk to everybody before we get to Tatooine" Revan muttered. At that, he sighed deeply before he walked off to the cockpit, where one Republic enthusiast was sure to be waiting for him.

Revan plopped down into the co-pilot's seat, putting his feet up before looking at Carth.

"Carth, I need to talk to you" Revan told him.

"Alright, Avner, what do you need to talk about?" Carth asked.

"On Taris, you mentioned that you compared me to Saul Karath. Why?" Revan asked.

* * *

Revan and Carth were walking through the Upper City, back to their apartment after a long night at the Cantina. They were just walking back when Revan suddenly broke the tense silence.

"So, you mentioned something about Saul Karath" Revan started, seeing Carth groan in disbelief.

"I already told you that I don't want to discuss this" Carth exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, well I'm bored so spit it out" Revan told him.

"Cute, Avner. Really cute, but still not cute enough to make me tell you" Carth snapped.

"Oh, well I am not going to let up on this, so just start talking already!" Revan shouted.

"Fine, do you want to know what bothers me the most? It is how the most iconic people always end up being the worst kind of people in the end. Those people always end up betraying you" Carth told him.

"Saul Karath?" Revan asked.

"To me, Saul Karath was just as bad as Revan" Carth whispered, making it clear that it was the end of the discussion. And this time, Revan did not protest Carth's desire for silence on the matter.

* * *

"Yeah, I remember this. I stand by what I said" Carth told him.

"But why compare me to him? Saul Karath and I left the Republic in two very different situations. While we both hurt the Republic morally, I can't see any other similarities" Revan told him.

"The big similarity is that Saul Karath's betrayal hurt me just as much as yours hurt the Republic. Saul Karath's betrayal was not as hurtful to the Republic as yours, but in my mind, it was even worse" Carth told him.

"Why?" Revan asked.

"I've only told one person this before" Carth whispered. Revan pursed his lips in acknowledgement at the hidden proclamation.

"That's alright, Carth. You don't need to say anything about it if you don't want to" Revan told him.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I can't say it now. Give me some time" Carth promised. Revan nodded and went off to continue his trek to the other members of the crew.

When he found Juhani, she was standing in a small room off to the side of the main hold of the Ebon Hawk, almost like she was meditating while standing on one foot.

Debating with himself for no more than five seconds, Revan walked over to her and stood in front of her, waiting until she acknowledged him.

"How may I help you, Revan?" Juhani asked.

"I just wanted to know how you are doing now after your brush with the dark side. I know that sometimes, many times, things like that can be very tough for Jedi, and I don't want anything like that to hinder your performance on this mission" Revan told her.

"I will do all that I can to assist you, Revan" Juhani promised.

"Good, because the more that you do, reduces what I have to do, and doing work is definitely not my forte" Revan joked.

"You are the man who saved the Republic from the brink of defeat against the Mandalorians. That had to be hard work for you to do" Juhani told him.

"See? I did my time. I'm done doing work now" Revan told her, smiling slightly.

"Very well, Revan. This is something you should probably have taken up with Bastila instead. But on another note, we are going to Tatooine first, are we not?" Juhani asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Revan asked, seeing a hint of anger on her face.

"Tatooine is the home for the largest slaving headquarters in the galaxy. Over 71% of slaves have passed through that slaving headquarters at one time or another, and I could not think of leaving without causing some trouble, and hopefully destroying slavery for good" Juhani said, almost hissing in anger.

"I am a big advocator for no slavery, but I am afraid we probably won't be able to do anything without significant backup" Revan told her.

"I will not allow my personal feelings influence my actions, but if I see it happen, then I will take action" Juhani told him. Revan nodded slowly.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Revan whispered, walking off to the one person on the Ebon Hawk who he had not talked to yet, and ironically the one who he was most anxious to talk to.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm just going to ask that you review as usual. Please and thank you. Now, onto more pressing matters. I have been asked a couple times to increase chapter length. I can definitely do that, but I want to know what you all think. Now, it is 1500 word chapters every 1-2 weeks. It is either that or 5000 word chapters every 4-6 weeks. Which one is better in your opinion? Hell, I could even go for 10000 word chapters every 2-3 months if you want. Just tell me your opinions. There is no way I will be able to do more than 1000-1500 words a week, so keep me posted on what you want. REVIEW! Thanks.**


	21. The Ebon Hawk Part 7

**The Ebon Hawk Part 7**

Revan thought back to the first conversation he had with Bastila, back on Taris, and he smiled when he realized what their conversations were like, to begin with.

* * *

On Taris, right after the swoop race, Revan and Bastila were talking in their apartment hideout.

"You want to talk to me about something?" Revan asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"I would like to know what happened after you crashed on Taris. I am curious as to what you and Carth were doing before we all joined forces" Bastila told him.

"Before we rescued you, you mean?" Revan asked, an insufferable grin on his face.

"I managed to free myself if I recall. In fact, if I hadn't been there, Brejik and his thugs might have killed you in that fight. It's probably more accurate to say that I rescued you" Bastila told him, crossing her arms in victory. In truth, she should have known that Revan would not be defeated that easily.

"Cant you just admit that you were rescued?" Revan asked, grinning like a fool while Carth was laughing in the background and Mission was watching like they were a show on the holonet.

"I admit that I probably wouldn't have been able to free myself if not for the brawl after the swoop race. I should thank you for that, at least. Actually, your presence at the swoop track is what I'm curious about. It couldn't have been easy to find me there" Bastila told him.

"Actually, Bastila, there were giant fluorescent signs all over Taris, telling us that 'the key to the whole Republic war effort is this way' the whole time. It was actually quite easy" Revan said sarcastically. Bastila rolled her eyes at him, deciding to just ignore what Revan was saying while Carth and Mission were holding onto each other to avoid falling over, holding their stomachs in hysterical laughter

"Yet somehow you managed. You also managed to avoid detection by the Sith, discovered I was a Vulkar prisoner, gained sponsorship for the race and became the Taris Swoop champion. That's quite a resume" Bastila told him, shaking her head.

"And rescued the damsel in distress. Don't forget that!" Revan told her again, smiling wide.

"Yes, well I hardly consider myself a damsel in distress. I'm a member of the Jedi Order after all. But I won't deny you've impressed me with what you've done. When you were chosen to join this mission, I doubt any of us expected this much from you. A Jedi could have done such things, of course, but only by relying heavily on the Force" Bastila told him.

"I think you're underestimating us non-Jedi" Revan told her, his smile down to a grin and the laughter starting to settle.

"Perhaps, but the Force works through all of us to one degree or another. There are some individuals outside the Order who we consider Force Sensitive. It is obvious to me the Force has been working through you. There is no other explanation for your great success, though I am not certain what to make of this discovery. Perhaps if you weren't, well if you were younger, the Jedi might consider you for training. But, as it is" Bastila explained.

"Be glad I'm Force Sensitive or I never couldn't have rescued you" Revan teased, causing the laughter to start up again behind him.

"Ah, yes, the rescue again. Very well. For what it's worth, I concede the point to you: you rescued me from Brejik" Bastila conceded.

"Carth! Carth, did you hear that? Bastila just admitted that I rescued her! I need an eye witness for this! Did anybody just hear that?" Revan shouted, aware that his companions save for Bastila were nearly dying of laughter.

"Are you done?" Bastila asked.

"One more thing. 1, 2, I rescued you, na na na na boo boo!" Revan shouted, using a childish voice that caused Mission to fall on the ground, holding her stomach in hysterical laughter with Carth not far behind. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Bastila continued.

"And yet, we're still stuck here on Taris. Hopefully between your abilities, my Jedi Training, and the skills of our companions, we can find a way off this planet" Bastila told him, ending the conversation there.

* * *

Bastila Shan was in her quarters, meditating when Revan knocked on the door. Sensing that she was busy, Revan decided to knock on the door loudly and obnoxiously, to make sure she realized that it was him.

When Bastila opened the door, she had a large glare on her face.

"What do you want, Revan?" Bastila asked, narrowing her gray eyes at him.

"Oh, are you busy?" Revan asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes, I am!" Bastila snapped angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't want to interrupt the smoking hot sex that is obviously going on in there" Revan said, causing Bastila to look out at him with revulsion.

"I wasn't doing anything of the sort, you insufferable nerf herder!" Bastila exclaimed indignantly.

"Good, so you don't have any issue with me coming in and talking with you for a little bit?" Revan asked, a small smirk on his face, knowing that he had outsmarted Bastila Shan.

Conceding defeat, Bastila got out of the way of Revan and allowed him into the room with her.

"What do you want, Revan?" Bastila demanded, still at the least frustrated with him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. We didn't exactly end our last conversation well, and I just wanted to see how you are doing now that you have had a little time to reflect on the changes that have been made to your life recently" Revan told her.

"Revan, we left Dantooine yesterday" Bastila replied curtly.

"See? You have had lots of time" Revan said. Bastila rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I appreciate your concern, Revan, but it is unfounded. I was originally upset that you were not willing to share the truth about your identity with me, but I have realized that I cannot be too upset with you, as I probably never would have told you the truth if you wouldn't have remembered" Bastila admitted carefully.

"Was that the Jedi Council pushing your hand or would that have been your choice?" Revan asked, trying to be casual, but his voice betrayed the hurt he was feeling, already sensing the answer.

"I'm not totally sure, Revan. It could be either, honestly. It might be me or it might just be the council. However, I think it was a mixture of both" Bastila told him sadly.

"Thank you for your honesty" Revan said quietly. A tense silence followed after, and it seemed that neither would be willing to break it, or so it seemed.

"You look like something's bothering you" Revan said bluntly.

"Not bothering me. Not exactly. I've been thinking about what the Jedi Council said about the two of us before they sent me on this mission. There is a bond between us, we cannot dispute that. I can feel it, as I am sure you can. The nature of that bond and its effect on our mission still remain" Bastila explained.

"I think you're interested in more than just the 'bond' between us" Revan said, emphasizing the bond when he spoke of it.

"Please, I'm a Jedi. Such feelings, such attractions, well, they're beneath me quite frankly. I admit, I find you intriguing. I mean, I find your command of the Force intriguing, but it's purely academic. Surely you can understand why. Our fates are connected, so strongly that a literal bond has been forged between us. I saw your service record when you were transferred aboard the Endar Spire, but nothing beyond that. I know very little about you. I'd like to know more about you, given our relationship" Bastila told him.

"Our relationship? Is that some kind of a clumsy come-on?" Revan asked, grinning at how she fell into his trap again.

"I was referring to the bond we share, the one the Jedi Council spoke of. If I was actually interested in you, rest assured I could come up with a better approach than this" Bastila told him firmly.

"Whoa, I guess I touched a nerve there, huh?" Revan asked calmly, knowing that she was getting frustrated.

"Touched a nerve, no, getting on my nerves, most definitely. I guess this is what you men consider being witty. Now, are you going to answer my questions, or would you rather just keep annoying me?" Bastila asked, sighing.

"The second one" Revan said after a moment of over-dramatic thought.

"I see you intend to be childish about this. I guess I won't get anywhere continuing this conversation right now, will I? I'll just have to speak with you again later. Hopefully you'll behave less like a little boy and more like a, like a man" Bastila snapped, closing the conversation.

Revan chuckled heartily at the look of a mix of anger and embarrassment on his bond mate's face.

"You are totally insufferable!" Bastila exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration at Revan's antics.

"But you still cant live without me" Revan teased, smiling as he walked out to the cockpit, slightly losing his balance as Carth took the Ebon Hawk out of hyperspace, but quickly recovered, remembering what happened last time he was knocked off his feet on a ship in space.

Despite these thoughts, Revan could not dispel the feeling of longing to return to the Star Forge. Tatooine was the next spot on the journey, and Revan knew it was time for the crew to make a statement.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, that was the last chapter before Tatooine! I am really excited to move forward in this story because there will be a few changes and a couple additions to the story.**

**Now, that brings me to my next point. Starting with Tatooine, I will start giving out longer chapters every four weeks. It has been a very difficult decision and after reading through all the reviews and messages that I have been sending with readers, I have decided to try this new format. There are some people who asked for 1500 words each week and one person asked for 10000 every few months, so I am just going in the middle right now. I hope this won't turn anybody off from the story, as I am trying to appease everybody as best I can.**

**Onto the content, what do you want to see on Tatooine? Just Tatooine! Give me ideas and if I agree with the idea, it might make it into this story. If you don't have any ideas, just give me an opinion on the chapter and the story. Thanks everybody and I'll see ya in four weeks.**


	22. Tatooine Part 1

**Tatooine Part 1**

On the Ebon Hawk, as Carth was guiding the ship down to the planet, Revan and Bastila were talking in the cockpit, not realizing that they were making the pilot slightly uncomfortable with their antics and also testing his ability to hold in near-hysterical laughter.

"You have something to ask me?" Revan asked.

"I do, how did you know?" Bastila asked, surprised.

"Well, your face was scrunched up like a kinrath pup" Revan teased, smirking in amusement when she put her hands on her hips.

"A kinrath pup? It most certainly is not! I am a Jedi, remember. I have far too much mental discipline to reveal what is going on in my mind by such obvious physical clues. My thoughts remain hidden, including whatever my feelings are for you. Uh, I mean whatever I feel about you. No, I mean whatever I think about you!" Bastila said, finishing strongly, hoping Revan didn't catch her slip.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed" Revan teased, not giving Bastila the reprieve that she had hoped for.

"Why must you be so impossibly infuriating? You know very well what I am talking about. I'm speaking of the bond we share; the one the Jedi Council spoke of. Our bond allows us glimpses into each other's mind. We can feel some of what the other feels. And what I see within you troubles me. The fact that you have so much raw power, and you don't seem to care what repercussions your actions will bring worries me" Bastila admitted.

"You could warn me when I do something bad. Blink once for dark side, once for light" Revan joked, causing Bastila to get angry again.

"This isn't a joke! Your actions could affect all of us! Revan, I have to be honest with you. I've been watching you. I've been studying how your power has grown since you left for the Mandalorian Wars" Bastila admitted.

"I think we both know the real reason you've been watching me" Revan joked, like he forgot all about the seriousness of the situation.

"You just never give up, do you? I admit, I'm interested in you. I find you intriguing. Compelling, even. But it's not what you think. You have a great gift. You have an awesome command of the Force, and I tremble when I think of how you might misuse it" Bastila told him quietly.

"I make you tremble? Do you get all tingly inside, too?" Revan asked, his cocky smile returning.

"What? No! Of course not. I've seen you give in to the dark side. I've seen you give in to temptation on more than one occasion" Bastila said, stopping when she saw his hand raised up to stop her.

"Don't worry, Bastila. I have been acting like this since before you came to the Jedi Order. I know how my actions end up" Revan told her, effectively silencing the subject.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk was finally touched down on Tatooine without any fuss, save for the argument on the on the ship about the main goal of Tatooine.

"We have to focus on the Star Map!" Bastila exclaimed.

"Hey, the star map will be there later! We need to find my brother before he leaves Tatooine!" Mission shouted.

"While you are doing that, I will be going to the dune sea to kill Jagi for questioning my honor!" Canderous barked.

"Those things are not important! We need to stop the slave trade! If we cripple Tatooine, the rest of the slave trade will fall apart!" Juhani cried.

"Revan, make them shut up!" Meetra snapped. The former Sith lord was just sitting at the table, eating his breakfast despite the chaos that was around the table.

"Yes, Revan, tell them" Bastila said stingily, as if she knew that he would agree with him. She gave him a glare to try to add to his incentive to agree with her, but he just smirked in amusement.

"We're going to do it all, just be patient. I'm going to go with Mission, Carth, and Bastila to find Mission's brother and the Star Map. Meetra, I need you to go with Juhani, Sarna, and Canderous. You are going to go make sure Canderous gets his honor back and then you need to find out any information about the slaving headquarters that you can find. Once we're all back together, we are going to devastate the slave trade. Just stop shouting!" Revan shouted. When he said that, everybody gave him a sheepish look, except for Bastila who was still glaring.

"Revan, we have to focus on finding the star maps before anything else!" Bastila told him condescendingly. Revan looked at her reproachfully and shook his head.

"We're mortal beings who actually have emotions, unlike your oh so virtuous Jedi Council who act like they are without fault. We need to help all the people we can or else what the hell are we trying to save?" Revan asked calmly.

"And if we take too long, we won't be able to save anything" Bastila told him.

"Bas, I've led many battles before. I know what I'm doing. We have plenty of time. Malak can't increase the speed of his assault or else he will get trapped. He knows that. There's time for us to do it all. Trust me" he told her evenly.

"How can I trust you when you won't even listen to the Council? You disobeyed them and went to war!" she snapped.

"And if I would have listened to the Council, all of us, the entire galaxy would be speaking Mandalorian right now. The Mandalorians were about to invade the Core Worlds and I risked everything to do what nobody else would do! I could have stayed on Dantooine where I was happy, but no! I gave everything up and went to war! Your oh so virtuous Jedi Council sat back and watched the galaxy burn while I was out sleeping on animal bones, and that was on good days! We were glad when we had animal bones to sleep on!" Revan shouted. He looked around at the ship and nodded.

Yeah, time to go" Revan said curtly, storming off to his quarters angrily.

Bastila blinked and looked at the rest of the crew who were also in shock at what had just transpired.

"I was just joking around. I thought he knew that" she said quietly.

"Bastila, come with me" Meetra said, pulling Bastila off to the girls' room.

"What is it, Meetra?" Bastila asked quietly, looking up at the older woman to see a reproachful stare coming back at her.

"You don't know why Revan went to war" Meetra said bluntly. Bastila was shocked and incensed that Meetra was insulting her intelligence like she was.

"Yes, I do! He just said it to all of us!" Bastila argued, but Meetra shook her head slowly.

"That's not the real reason. He left the Jedi and went to war for one real reason" Meetra rebuked.

"What?" Bastila asked in shock. She was quieter after that, not able to believe it.

"Let me show you" Meetra whispered. She sat down to meditate and Bastila did the same, following Meetra into her memories.

* * *

It was during the Mandalorian Wars. The room was dark. Bastila and Meetra were standing to the side of the room. As Bastila prepared to say something, Meetra held her hand up to warn Bastila to stay quiet.

"Revan, is that you?" a voice asked.

"Meetra! Yes, it's me!" Revan whispered. Then, Bastila saw them. They were sprawled out on the ground in the center of the room, neural restraint collars on their bodies.

"You're prisoners" Bastila whispered, looking down at the two in the memory.

"What is the plan for escape, Revan? We need to get out of here and get back to the troops" memory Meetra asked, trying to summon the strength to sit up.

"I don't have one" Revan admitted, causing memory Meetra to fall over in shock.

"What are you saying, Revan?" Meetra asked quietly, not willing to believe what he was saying. Revan was quiet for a minute, as if thinking about what he was going to tell her.

"Meetra, what can I say? We're the only two who can stop the Mandalorians and we got ourselves captured. Now, nobody is stopping the enemy from winning the war. Meetra, I failed" Revan whispered. Bastila's heart broke when she heard how hoarse his voice was and how pained he felt. Memory Meetra was just as quiet, not able to believe what Revan was saying.

"I give up" Revan whispered. When he said that, Bastila felt tears start to pool in her eyes at what she was witnessing.

"Why did you go to war, Revan?" memory Meetra asked quietly.

"To save the Republic" Revan whispered hoarsely, causing Meetra to sit up and pull Revan up to sit in front of her.

"Come now, Revan. It's just you and me here; don't lie to me!" memory Meetra told him. Revan muttered something unintelligibly when she told him that and he glared.

"What was that?" memory Meetra asked.

"I came to protect" Revan snapped.

"To protect what? And don't lie to me!" memory Meetra yelled, glaring back at the man in front of her. It looked like Revan was going to say something, but then he closed his mouth for a minute.

"I came to war to protect Bastila" Revan whispered, hanging his head in shame.

"And you're doing a great job of that right now. By you giving up, what will happen to her?" memory Meetra demanded. Revan was silent, but Meetra wasn't deterred.

"She will be hunted and killed brutally. Or worse" she snapped.

"What can I do, Meetra?" Revan asked quietly. Guilt was clear on his face despite his shaggy hair acting as a mask. He looked up at Meetra with determination in his eyes, despite the weariness in the rest of his features.

"You need to break us out of the neural collars, Revan. I'm not strong enough to do it. You have to" Meetra told him. Before she even stopped talking, he was deep in meditation, reaching out to the Force to try and summon the strength to get the collars off of them.

Revan was sweating a few minutes later, trying to keep his concentration. Suddenly, memory Meetra squealed in shock as her neural collar fell off of her neck. When Revan opened his eyes with a smile, Meetra stood up and used the Force to get Revan's off of his neck.

"How did you do that, Revan?" memory Meetra asked, taking his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"The Jedi are wrong; Kreia is right" Revan told her as he reached out to the Force to check the surroundings outside of their holding cell.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at him with shock written all over her face.

"Completely. I wouldn't have been able to get out if not for it" Revan told her. He paused for a second before looking up at her.

"The Jedi will never take me back now. I am considered dark in their eyes now. But, I think it is worth it" Revan told her.

"Alright; but it won't matter if we don't escape, so let's get to it" Meetra told him. Revan gave her a smile and used the Force to open the door and get them out. He walked out the door before stopping and putting his hand on Meetra's shoulder and giving her a hug.

"Thanks sis" he whispered, breaking the hug and walking out to lead their escape from the Mandalorian stronghold.

"I love you, little brother" Meetra whispered, following him out to escape the stronghold together.

* * *

When the memory ended there, Bastila looked up at Meetra with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Why did you show me that?" Bastila asked quietly.

"Because you needed to know the truth. It's no different than now, Bastila" Meetra told her strongly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bastila asked.

"I think that is a question that you need to ask him" Meetra said simply, pushing Bastila out the door, despite her protests.

Bastila went out and saw Revan leaving the Ebon Hawk alone. She rushed out and followed him. She was glad that he was quickly stopped by a Czerka Employee as it gave her enough time to catch up to him.

"Welcome to Tatooine, as a representative from Czerka Corporation, I must inform you that because your ship is not on our schedule today, there is a 100 credit docking fee to dock here" the man said.

"I don't need to pay the docking fee. You will go about your business" Revan said, using the force to urge his order on.

"I guess you don't need to pay the docking fee. Move along" the employee said. Rolling his eyes, Revan walked toward the docking bay exit, only to get stopped by a salesman who claimed that there was now a shipment of gizka on the Ebon Hawk.

"You will remove all the gizka on my ship within the next hour and then you will make it look like you were never there. Is that understood?" Revan demanded, using the Force to push the salesman's mind so hard that the man went running to the ship, holding his head in agony. Bastila sighed when she heard his voice. It was still cold and made her nervous despite all of her training.

Ignoring the disappointed look that Bastila shot him, Revan led the worried Jedi out of the hangar and into Anchorhead.

Once in Anchorhead, Revan felt the force call to him from a woman standing outside a small house next to the hunter's lodge. He walked over to her, Bastila close behind and greeted the woman.

"Please will you help me? I have this wraid plate that my late husband acquired. Will you buy it?" the woman asked.

"What? You said your late husband? What or who killed him?" Revan asked, his anger shimmering beneath the surface.

"I asked everyone in that hunting lodge and they all claim they don't know, but I do! It was those dirty Gamoreans! They killed my husband in cold blood and every time I see them they laugh and snort at me!" the woman exclaimed, putting her hands over her face in agony.

"Why would they do that?" Revan asked calmly, attempting to get a read on her emotions.

"They were upset that my husband came back with such a big wraid plate. They had the biggest of the season before my husband's plate shattered their record. They didn't like him before that, but that was the last straw" the woman said angrily.

"Ok, so what do you want? Vengeance?" Revan asked carefully. The woman shook her head firmly.

"If you have no way to make money for yourself, you're alone on Tatooine and vengeance won't keep my children and I warm at night or feed us every day. I'm not looking for handouts, but I need someone to buy this wraid plate. It's worth at least 500 credits, please, will you buy it?" she asked, sighing in simple worry. Revan looked at the woman and thought for a second before sighing back at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't buy it, but I can take it inside and sell it for you" Revan offered.

"I don't know; how would I be sure you would come back? Are you sure you can't buy it? Please?" the woman begged. Revan put his hand on her shoulder and he took out his lightsaber.

"Here, I will let you hold my lightsaber until I come back" Revan told her.

"You're a Jedi? I'm terribly sorry for my disrespect, master Jedi!" the woman apologized, bowing her head in shame.

"I'm not a Jedi, miss, there will be no need for such formalities" Revan said simply.

"If you are not a Jedi, then why do you have a lightsaber?" the woman asked, backing up out of instinct.

"I'm not a Sith if that is what you are asking. I have never seen eye to eye with the Jedi, and I kill most of the Sith that I see, so I don't really think I can belong to either category. Let's just say that I am trying to make the universe a better place, and to do that, I cannot associate too heavily with either. I am a third party, so to speak" Revan explained. The woman looked up at Revan, and then to Bastila before looking at Revan and then taking his lightsaber from outstretched hand.

"Alright, here's the wraid plate. Please don't take long" the woman begged. Revan nodded and walked into the hunting lodge, Bastila following close behind.

He walked up to Fazza and took out the wraid plate.

"I have this to sell you" Revan said.

"This is a very good plate, probably worth, oh, 275 credits" Fazza said, though Revan was not surprised. Revan groaned in anger and walked to the corner of the lodge, where the Gamoreans were drinking.

"Listen here, I know what you did, and now, I am going to kill you for it" Revan hissed, bringing his hand up and the windpipes of the filthy pigs started to constrict. Soon, they were all dead, and Revan left before he could be blamed for something that he didn't want talk about in the future.

"You just killed three innocent beings in cold blood!" Bastila hissed.

"They weren't innocent" Revan hissed back, stopping in front of the woman again.

"Were you able to sell the wraid plate?" the woman asked, hope clear on her face.

"No, Fazza was only offering 275 credits for the plate, but I did the next best thing. I took care of your gamorean problem for good. I know that can't get you off Tatooine, but I'll give you 1500 credits so that you and your children can get out of here" Revan said simply. The woman was overjoyed.

"1500 credits! Thank you so much! But please take this plate. It's the least I can do for you" she told him.

"No, you keep the plate. Let your kids know how your husband provided for them" Revan told her.

"Thank you, and whatever it means, may the force be with you, you've saved us" the woman told him, leaving to find her kids to secure transport off of Tatooine. Bastila smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you for helping this woman. It might not have been a great thing for you, but you've made a difference here" Bastila told him.

"I have a soft spot for mothers that selflessly try to help their children. My mom and I, well, we went through the same thing back home on Deralia, selling our stuff, but nobody helped us" Revan admitted quietly.

She wrapped her hand gently around his arm causing him to look at her hand like she had grown a second head.

"What do you want?" Revan asked simply. Bastila looked up at him incredulously.

"Why do I have to want something?" Bastila demanded, glaring at him like he was a child.

"Because you never put your hand around my arm. I'm usually the one who is making advances like this, and you never start it yourself. Now what is?" Revan said simply, glancing down at her.

"What was your mother like?" she asked. He looked at her in shock at the question, as it was not one that he expected.

"You did all that just to know about my mom? I don't know what I'm going to do when you want something big, but I can't wait" Revan teased. Bastila's retort was cut off by Revan's com-link going off.

"This is Canderous. The new girl, the Republic Pilot, and I got the hunting license from Czerka. Are you sure we don't have time to wipe Czerka off the face of the galaxy during this journey?" the Mandalorian asked through the com-link.

"Canderous, my friend, I just might have to take you up on that offer" Revan admitted, ignoring the glare that he was getting from Bastila.

"I have the license with me, I'll meet you in the Cantina as soon as I can" Canderous called.

"Gotcha, Revan out" the former dark lord said, starting to lead Bastila to the cantina. When they got close to the cantina, they saw an angry alien storming toward them.

"You humans, Helena must be your word for pit rancor!" the alien exclaimed.

"Bastila, isn't Helena your mother's name?" Revan asked, though he saw Bastila's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"That insufferable woman is your mother? I am sorry, human" the little alien responded. To his credit, on the surface it at least looked like he felt sympathy for Bastila, but his sympathy did not reach his eyes.

"My mother? We've been looking for her! Where is she? Is she still there?" Bastila asked, causing the little alien to look up at her and Revan in shock.

"You're looking for her, you humans are all crazy" the alien muttered.

"Where is she?" Revan asked calmly, cutting off the alien as he started to walk away.

"She's in the cantina, and don't worry, I don't think she's going to be leaving any time soon. Nobody can top her attitude" the alien said starkly before walking away with an angry huff.

"Well, we need to go to the cantina either way, so I guess you will be seeing your mother again, Bastila" Revan told her. She didn't respond, choosing to ignore the smirking former Sith Lord as they walked down the dusty dunes to the Czerka office.

When they got into the office, they joined Meetra, Carth, and Canderous at the side of the office watching a huge argument between one of the workers and one of the local aliens. A few seconds after Revan and Bastila entered, the alien scoffed and left the office in a fit, not sparing any of the workers a second look.

"I'll give it a 7" Meetra said casually. At that, Revan looked over at her like she had sprouted a second head.

"Are you kidding? I would go no higher than a 5. Terrible performance, lacking emotion from the Czerka end and the Duros was not too much better" Revan argued, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh, come on, Avner, the guy did that in Czerka's office. Give him some credit" Meetra argued. At that, Revan laughed a short laugh, almost a snort.

"I give credit where credit is due, Melina. That guy deserves no more than a 5" Revan told her soundly.

"What are you two arguing about?" Bastila demanded, trying to force Revan to look at her, but her little wish was ignored.

"I'd have to agree with General Surik on this one, Revan. I thought it deserved a 7 or even an 8" Canderous said.

"No way, you guys are all crazy. I wouldn't have given him any more than a 5, though I probably should have gone a little lower. Not convincing at all" Revan argued.

"What in Force's name are you three still arguing about?" Bastila exclaimed with anger, not enjoying what she was hearing.

"They are judging the performance put on by the Duros and the Czerka worker. They always did it during the Mandalorian Wars. Whenever there was an argument on the Bridge of one of their ships, they broadcasted it live to all the other ships in the fleet so everybody could judge. I heard that they even argued with each other in the field a couple of times. Rumors say that the troops fought even harder so they could have a chance to judge it in the end. It was a great way to lift our spirits when we felt like we were on the brink of defeat. Watching these arguments lifted our spirits better than anything else, no matter what" Carth explained to her, smiling as he thought back at how Revan and Meetra were always able to make war seem almost like a game.

"This is not how a Jedi would act, especially when on a mission to save the galaxy" Bastila snapped.

"Look, Bastila. They are the only reason why the galaxy, the Republic, is not speaking Mandalorian right now. They already saved the galaxy once and they're going to do it again. You never saved the galaxy. You were back with the Jedi while they saved the Republic. They know what they're doing. As much as I hate to follow them blindly, I don't think we have any other option. Following them is the only way we have a chance at winning this war" Carth explained.

"Well this is different. I never expected Mr. Republic over here to defend our heroes so heavily, especially given their pasts" Canderous teased, a grin crossing his scarred face as he stroked his repeater.

"I never lost trust for either of them, though I really did try. I tried to hate them both, but I couldn't do it. They left an imprint in all of us from the war that we will never forget" Carth explained, a wry grin crossing his face at the thought. Revan didn't miss the little glance that Carth gave Meetra when he said that.

"Glad to hear that, Carth. We need to all trust each other on this mission or else Malak will win before we even have time to get there. That's why tomorrow, you and Canderous are going to go out together to get everything done that needs to be done for you two to trust each other, starting with the duel with Jagi in the Dune Sea. I don't care how you do it, just do it" Revan told them simply.

"And if that doesn't work, I'm sure Avner and I can come up with something from the Wars that we always used to make sure everybody trusts each other" Meetra warned. When she said that, Revan gave them a menacing look that brought chills to the two men in question, causing them both to enthusiastically solute their acknowledgement to their new orders.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's see about getting a copy of this hunting license so we can all get out of the settlement tomorrow morning, shall we?" Revan suggested.

"Why aren't we going to take care of anything today? We still have a few hours before darkness" Bastila told them.

"Nobody wants to be in the Dune Sea at night. I don't care who we're arguing with. Nobody wants to be out there in the darkness. It's too dangerous for the reward, so we are going to start bright and early tomorrow. Besides, I wanted to hit the shops in town so we could see if there was anything useful for the rest of the mission" Revan told her.

"And Avner promised me that I could go ride the swoop bike" Meetra interrupted, causing him to glare at her in shock at the betrayal coming from his best friend.

"Did he now?" Bastila asked, her voice seeping in disappointment at the antics of her bond mate.

"Yes, he certainly did. The deal was that I get to ride it on Tatooine because he lost our little bet" Meetra said smugly.

"And what could it be that you two were senselessly betting on?" Bastila asked, though the larger part of her didn't really want to know the answer to the question.

"Well, it was back on Taris, in the Lower City and we had a little bet between us about how long it would take for Canderous to deal with the Vulkar punks. I thought he would just shoot them in the knees and send a message, but Meetra had a different idea. She told me that he would just scare them away without firing a single shot. Yeah, she won" Revan explained. After that, Bastila just shook her head at them, deciding against yelling, since they wouldn't listen to her even if she tried.

"Anyways, Carth and Canderous will stay here and get us that copy of the hunting license. Melina, you can go get the swoop bike and go win all the races at the local track. Bastila, you and I can go back to the Ebon Hawk. It would probably be for the best that we don't talk to your mother until tomorrow. I sense you have something to say to me again" Revan said, getting another glare from his bond mate.

When they got back to the ship, Revan walked with Bastila to the vacant cockpit, Revan sitting down in the pilot's seat and gesturing for his bond mate to join him. She rolled her eyes at his suggestion and sat down in the opposite chair, hoping to make it clear to him that she was not going to sit on his lap any time soon.

"Now, I know you are wondering why I didn't force you to talk with your mom" Revan told her bluntly. Bastila looked at him, sighing before shaking her head.

"Perhaps you finally realized that I dislike speaking with my mother and do not want to talk to her?" she asked. When he heard that, Revan laughed heartily at the thought, giving his bond mate a smile.

"No, no, no. that definitely wasn't why, Bastila. You should know better" he teased, giving her a sarcastic smirk in amusement.

"Well, then perhaps you should enlighten me then. I do apologize that I am not as brilliant as the great Revan" she droned, putting a little frustrated emphasis on "great" as she said it.

"I do appreciate the sentiment, my dear. It feels good to know that I am appreciated. Now, the real reason why I did not force you to meet your mom is because I wanted to shave before we go through the whole 'meet the parents' thing. It would be better for us to be at our very best for an introduction as important as this, wouldn't it? I mean, meeting your parents can only be done once. I want it to go perfectly" Revan teased, being sure not to stop until her face was beet red.

"You insufferable nerf herder! Talking with my mother is not about you meeting my parents as you so aptly put it! If anything, the only reason why I would wish to speak with my mother is to see my father again, but if this is how you are going to act than maybe it would be best just to avoid talking to her at all" she told him, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him again.

He paused for a second and pursed his lips, looking from Bastila to his hands and then averting his gaze toward the viewport, staring out at the dusty plains of Tatooine inside the landing port.

"In seriousness, I just wanted to make sure you were ready emotionally for meeting her. I remember how you talked about your mom when you first came to the Order. I know you need to be ready to talk to her again. I just want you to be ready for what might happen" Revan told her.

"I appreciate the thought, Revan, but I don't need you to make decisions like this in my life, Revan. I'm not a little girl anymore, if you haven't noticed, and I can run my own life now. I learned a lot when you were gone, and I would appreciate it if you would allow you to make the decisions like this one" Bastila told him stonily. Her voice was hard and stiff, not giving him any chance to defend himself against her accusations. To her surprise, he did not even try to defend himself from it.

"I know you can do that, Bastila. I sure know that you have grown up" he told her quietly, standing up to stalk away to the dorms, leaving a confused and flustered female Jedi in the cockpit, mouth open in surprise at what she had just heard from him.

That night, as she was trying desperately to fall asleep, she tried to keep her thoughts on the mission, but she found that she just couldn't do it, especially not when even her subconscious mind would not let her stop thinking of the man who had captured her heart from the first second he met her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to update a week earlier than I expected because I had a little more time. I will have the next chapter up by 5/3/13 regardless of reviews, but perhaps if I get enough reviews I will have the incentive to write more even faster. It is tough to write without support. I would really like to see more reviews because just like many other authors, reviews are what propels us to write more and more. It is the support that reviews give, the constructive criticism that is given to help the story, the flames that for me are actually helpful, and the suggestions for what happens later in the story.**

**So please, review. Tell me what you want to read in the future, and I will put it up with the plot to follow and perhaps your suggestion can be in the story, or a modification to your suggestion can be in the story. All you need to do is review with your suggestion.**

**Now, as for what is going to happen in the next chapters. The quest for the star map begins, Bastila learns a little more about Revan, and Mission's storyline with Griff will take a big turn in the coming chapters, not next chapter, but probably the chapter after.**

**So that's it, please review again. It means the world to us writers. Thanks and I will see you early in May, unless you hope for earlier…**


	23. Tatooine Part 2

**Tatooine Part 2**

The next morning, Revan awoke before daybreak and went out to see the weather on the surface.

"Hot and dry. What a surprise" he muttered as he turned and walked back onto the ship. To wake everybody up, Revan just used the Force to shake the ship enough so nobody could sleep through it.

Soon after, there was panic throughout the ship, most notably with Mission sprinting out, screaming about surface quakes and the normally stoic Juhani screaming as she attempted to stay on her feet.

When Revan stopped shaking the ship, he was greeted by an embarrassed twi'lek.

"Morning, Rev" she said sheepishly, giving him a small good morning smile. He smirked and pulled out his com-link, connecting it to the Ebon Hawk's intercom system.

"Attention, crew; please report to the main hold for your assignments on the planet's surface for the day. Do come quickly" Revan called out. Soon after, the annoyed crewmembers came out to get their assignments, a few of them glaring at Revan.

"Alright, let's get to the point, here. There will be three groups on Tatooine. Carth, Canderous, and Sarna are going out to the Dune Sea to take care of Jagi and then you guys are going to go to the Czerka office to see to acquiring a speeder. Meetra, Zaalbar, and Juhani are going to go all around and get information about the slaving headquarters so we can plan an attack. Bastila, Mission, and I are going out to the Sand People Enclave to see about rescuing Mission's brother and find out about the Star Map" Revan said. There were no objections to the assignments, so Revan continued his orders.

"Make sure you're back before dark. Tatooine is ominous in the day. In the dark, well, it's much, much worse" Revan warned, walking out of the ship, beckoning for everyone to get to work.

* * *

Once Bastila and Mission joined Revan outside the ship, the group of three started to walk out of the part and into Anchorhead, not stopping to do anything until they were confronted by three of Malak's Dark Jedi.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive. He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you" one of them exclaimed. Even before the dark Jedi had stopped talking, Revan lunged, igniting his silver lightsaber and slashed at the three Dark Jedi.

They were dead before Bastila and Mission could even raise their weapons to help him.

"Whoa! That was impressive, Avner!" Mission said enthusiastically. Revan gave her a small smile before walking to one of the buildings across the path from the cantina.

"Revan, what are we doing here? We need to focus on finding the Star Map!" Bastila told him, giving him a small glare.

"And we need to stop the sand people from destroying Anchorhead. To do that, we will need a translator unless you want to commit genocide on an entire race" Revan inquired, almost daring Bastila to challenge him.

When she didn't respond, Revan opened the door to the droid shop and stalked in. when he saw a rust-colored droid in the corner, he walked over to the droid, completely ignoring the shop owner.

"HK, activate reconstruction code A-17, memory restoration code D-4, weapons code B-1, and fight with me" Revan said evenly. His voice was nearly monotone, almost like he was actually the droid awaiting purchase. When that happened, HK busted the restraining bolt on his chest plate and stood tall in front of Revan.

"Statement: you have found me, master. Are there any meatbags you wish killed? How about them? Are they threating you, master?" HK asked, raising his gun at Bastila and Mission threateningly.

"No, there are a few that you must protect, HK. They are two of them" Revan said, plugging his data pad into HK's back for a second before withdrawing it.

"Recognition: I will not kill these two meatbags, but what about that one? he is not on that list?" HK said, something almost reminding Bastila of hope seeping into the droid's tone.

"Maybe later, HK. Come on, time to go" Revan said, leading the way out of the droid stop.

"Wait, you owe me 5000 credits for this droid!" the shop owner called out, desperately trying to keep Revan from taking his droid for free. Revan laughed and shared a knowing glance with HK.

"HK, you have ten seconds" Revan said, putting his back between HK and the door before covering his ears from anticipation at what he knew HK was going to do. When he saw Bastila look at him in confusion, he used the Force to urge her to follow his lead. She did, and so did Mission, but it was very reluctant. They just managed to get their ears covered and eyes diverted before HK started his assassination.

After ten seconds of covered ears, Revan called for HK to come follow him.

"Don't look back, it's never a pretty sight" Revan warned to his two female companions, but they did not listen. Both of them still looked back to see what happened, but they shouldn't have done it.

The ithorian's eyes were both shot and there was a heart made of bullet holes on his chest. Blood was splattered everywhere and HK was standing over the ithorian menacingly.

"I warned you" Revan whispered, lowering his head in shame at what had happened.

"Come" he ordered to HK, waving his hand to pull Bastila and Mission along, giving them the subtle nudge to get moving.

Upon getting out of the droid shop, Revan stopped to look at his companions.

"Bastila and I need to go talk to her mother in the cantina. Stay out here and try to make friends with the locals or something" Revan told Mission.

"HK, keep her safe" he said, taking Bastila's arm and pulling her toward the cantina despite her reluctance to speak with her mother.

When they got into the cantina, they saw Bastila's mother sitting at a table in the corner, staring out over the large group of people in the cantina.

"Hi, mom!" Revan called out when they got close enough, ignoring the glare that he got from his bond mate for his cheek.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Helena asked, looking from Revan to Bastila and then back to Revan again, surveying them both up and down before stopping on Bastila.

"I am here, mother. Or don't you recognize me?" Bastila asked coolly.

"What do you expect, when I haven't so much as had a picture of you since you left? Do you know how long I've been trying to find you?" Helena retorted.

"You knew as well as I communication would be impossible once I joined the Order. Now what is this about? Where is father?" Bastila demanded.

"Then you haven't heard. I should have known" Helena said sadly.

"Has something happened to him? Are you going to tell me or not?" Bastila snapped.

"Your father is dead, Bastila. That's part of the reason why I was looking for you" Helena told her grimly.

"Dead? What happened? What did you do to him?" Bastila asked, her questions becoming more rapid and more desperate.

"Isn't this a lovely reunion? Already, she is flinging insults at me. You there, tell me, do you treat your mother this way?" Helena asked, gazing toward Revan who had taken a couple small steps back away from the two women who were tearing into each other.

"My mother is long dead, if you must know" he said apathetically, looking at Helena flatly. For a second, she looked like she felt sorry for him, but it passed quickly.

"Is that so? Well, I guess I'll be joining her soon enough, I suppose" Helena retorted. Her tone made it clear that she didn't really feel sorry for Revan at all.

"I was told that you were sick. Are you really dying, or is it merely melodrama for my benefit?" Bastila asked, making Revan look at her in shock at what she was saying to her mother.

"Such sweet things you say. Perhaps I should tell you everything before we start arguing again" Helena answered, giving out a small sigh.

"You could start by telling me what you got father into that killed him" Bastila snapped. At that, Revan started to back away slightly, hoping to get away.

"I hadn't realized Jedi were so spiteful. You want me to tell you I brought your father here for an expedition, do you? You want to blame me for his death? You never accepted that your father loved going on his treasure hunts, leaving you alone with me. I was always to blame for everything, what else is new? So, yes, fine; I brought your father here to look for Krayt Dragon Pearls. He led an expedition out into the desert and he died" Helena explained.

"How can you be sure of that? Father is experienced" Bastila started, getting interrupted quickly by her mother.

"Do you think I would look for you if I wasn't sure? They were attacked by a Krayt Dragon and one of the guides fled the battle. He saw your father killed" Helena told her.

"I see. So what do you want from me? Credits?" Bastila asked casually.

"Don't be insulting. I want you to use those senses of yours. I want you to find him. I want you to bring back his holocron" Helena declared.

"Why? So you can sell it?" Bastila asked.

"Is it too much to ask that I have something to remember your father by? Of course it is, isn't it? You couldn't be bothered" Helena hissed.

"We are very busy on a mission from the Jedi Council. I doubt I'll have the time. Ask my companion if you doubt me" Bastila replied. Then, Revan figured that it was time for him to intervene, though not exactly the way his bond mate had hoped.

"Why don't you get the holocron yourself, Miss Helena" Revan asked casually.

"As my daughter was quick to point out, I haven't the coin to hire another expedition, nor am I the adventurer my husband was" Helena replied. Not swayed at all, Revan decided a second approach.

"Don't you want to find your father's remains, Bastila?" Revan asked, wincing when she looked at him like he was brain dead.

"What remains would there be? Krayt Dragons are huge predators, easily able to devour a human, and the desert is a harsh environment. Finding my father's remains would be an even more impossible task than finding his holocron. A very ignoble end to a fine man" Bastila replied.

"What about your mother's sickness?" Revan asked, getting annoyed that he wasn't able to get through to either mother or daughter, despite every attempt.

"It doesn't seem to have anything to do with what she's asking. Are you actually sick mother?" Bastila asked. In the background, Revan hit his hand against his head, unable to believe that they could turn that into an argument as well.

"What difference does it make to you? None, I'm sure. Just find your father's holocron and you won't have to worry about me again either way" Helena told her starkly.

"That's the kind of response I would expect. Very well. We'll look for the holocron if we have time. I can't promise anything more than that" Bastila decreed. Helena sighed, knowing that that was the best that she was going to get out of her daughter.

"I believe your father was heading north toward the sand people enclave. I would check along that route, dear. Do please hurry" Helena ordered before turning away, effectively cutting off the conversation, leaving an angry Bastila and a stressed out Revan staring at her back.

After the conversation with Helena Shan, Revan and Bastila walked out of the cantina, back into the burning twin suns.

"Do you want to talk?" Revan asked.

"About my mother? I am unsure. I seem to find it difficult to remain objective when it comes to her. I find that disturbing" Bastila admitted.

"You don't think we should look for the holocron?" Revan asked incredulously.

"We have more important things to do, but still, my father is dead. Just because we find the holocron doesn't mean I have to give it to her" Bastila told him.

"Why do you think she wants it so badly?" Revan asked.

"Father recorded all of his personal thoughts on that holocron, even when I was with him. Having it would be like having him with you. I don't see why she deserves it, however. She drove him to his death. I loved him, and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Bastila exclaimed angrily.

"So you would keep it to yourself?" Revan asked, a little shocked at what he was hearing.

"I don't know. Part of me would like to keep it just so she didn't get it. I don't like that part of me. I would have thought my Jedi training would have pushed me past this kind of pettiness. I wish, I really don't want to think about this. Please, lets just keep moving" Bastila begged. Revan nodded in agreement and called for Mission and HK to follow him before he led the way out to the Dune Sea.

The walk through the gates was silent, save for Mission's constant humming and HK's weapon being loaded and unloaded over and over again.

"_Revan_" Bastila called through their bond. At first, he was surprised, but he got over the surprise merely moments after.

"_Yes, Bas, what is it?_" Revan asked, returning through their bond.

"_You seem a little off, Revan. I don't know what it is, but you just don't seem like yourself. I don't know what it is!_" Bastila told him.

"_You don't know what it is? I think you do, but you just don't want to tell me_" he replied evenly, biting back a smirk when she glared at him.

"_You're right, Revan_" she told him. But while he expected her voice to be hard, it was soft, afraid. He patiently waited for her to continue, not putting any additional pressure on her to tell him what's on her mind.

"_It's like I don't know you anymore. Since you left for the Mandalorian Wars, you have changed so much! I don't know which Revan is real anymore, the one from my dreams, the one from my nightmares, or the one that I see on a daily basis. I don't know you anymore_" Bastila told him. Though her voice was quiet and soft in his head, there was still an intensity to it that made the former Sith Lord think twice about how he responded to the proclamation that came from his bond mate.

"_Which is which?_" Bastila asked quietly.

"_Which one do you want to see?_" Revan asked just as quietly, refusing to look at her.

"_I don't know which one I want to see. All that I know is that I don't know who you are anymore, Revan_" Bastila whispered.

"_I can say the same about you, Bastila_" he said. Upon seeing her look of shock, he continued his argument.

"_I don't know which Bastila I am seeing either. The one from my nightmares, my dreams, or the one standing in front of me right now_" Revan told her.

"_Well which Bastila is which?_" she asked, worried about what she was seeing.

"_Well, I always see the Bastila from right before I left when I sleep. The thing is that sometimes it is a dream and sometimes it is a nightmare_" he told her. Right there, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Meetra wasn't lying" she thought, not sending it through the bond. When she thought that, she allowed herself to slow to a stop in the center of the Dune Sea, not even realizing when HK-47 shot one of the Sand People just seconds before she would have been clubbed over the head by a gaffi stick.

She didn't move when Mission tried to pull her along, unable to do so, as the Jedi refused to move.

"Revan! Bastila won't move!" Mission shouted, waving her arms in an attempt to get Revan to notice. At first, the wise-beyond-his-years Grey Jedi refused to turn, but after HK shot another one of the sand people warriors, he finally turned to see his bond mate standing as still as a statue in the middle of an attack from the Sand People.

There, Revan transformed from casual Revan into the commander that saved the Republic.

"HK, keep them off of her! Mission, get out of there and give HK some support!" Revan shouted, taking his lightsaber out and sprinting off to stand in front of Bastila, protecting her from whatever sand people who got past HK and Mission.

It didn't take long for the group to kill all of the attacking Tusken Raiders, not giving the group the challenge that they had expected.

When the attack had concluded, Revan turned toward Bastila and looked at her with a controlled aggression directed toward her.

"What was that about? You could have been killed!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking roughly.

It only took a few seconds for her to pull out of her stupor and look at him with confusion and at least some emotion.

"What happened?" Bastila asked, trying to pull his arms off of her shoulders.

"You just stood there blankly during a tusken raider attack. I don't know what you were thinking, but it's making me think about sending you back to the Ebon Hawk for the rest of the day" he told her bluntly.

"I don't even remember any attack. How could I have totally missed something as important and threatening to our safety such as an attack from these savages" Bastila responded with a glare.

"Interjection: I do believe that I can provide some insight as to what the female meatbag was going through, Master" HK interrupted.

"Do tell" Revan agreed, crossing his arms and keeping his gaze calm and nearly unreadable, despite the numerous emotions he was feeling.

"Explanation: it seemed that you said something to make her mind shut itself down. During the ambush, I was monitoring her vitals, as per your order, and it seemed like she had merely fallen asleep" HK explained.

"She fell asleep in the middle of the Dune Sea, standing in one spot during a tusken raider attack. Is that what you are telling me, HK?" Revan asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement at that hypothesis.

"Correction: no, that is not true, Master. It seemed like she was asleep only because you said something that made her believe that she was asleep. I will never understand the meatbag capacity to dream, Master, but it does fit the conclusion of my hypothesis. She was just dreaming" HK said.

"Was it a dream or a nightmare?" Bastila asked quietly, not intending for the rust colored assassin droid to hear.

"Answer: your vitals showed that it was clearly a dream and not a nightmare. Whatever dream you were having was clearly a happy one. Meatbags do not have much stake in what happens to them emotionally, and it is doubly true when they are asleep, as the deepest desires of their minds tend to come out" HK replied, reloading his rifle as Bastila's cheeks began to darken in embarrassment at what she was hearing.

"Well, let's just keep moving then" Bastila muttered, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest and the redness in her cheeks that definitely didn't come from the twin suns.

"So, what were you thinking about there, Bas?" Revan teased as they began to head toward the sand people enclave.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Revan. I'm sorry if you expected an ego-boost right there, but you are not going to get one this time" she told him bluntly. He smirked and let out a small laugh at her statement, as he knew that she was obviously lying to him.

He chose not to respond to her this time, knowing that teasing her would not help anything this time.

Instead, they continued to make their way to the home of the sand people, hoping to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed.

It was a hope that was proven to be in vain once they reached the destroyed Czerka sand-crawler in the center of the dune sea. Once they got there, they were met with a group of terrified czerka employees and were soon ambushed by a dozen tusken raiders.

To say that Revan was back in commander mode would be an understatement, as he had Mission and HK on the flanks, ready to unload a barrage of fire on the tuskens once they were in range.

Bastila ignited her weapon and began to run in the direction of the sand people, but Revan stopped her.

"What is it?" she demanded, glaring again.

"I'm going to force jump to them, and you're going to come with me" Revan said. Knowing that it would be quicker this way, she held out her arm for him.

"Honestly? I can't force jump with you only using one arm! It's suicide! I need to hold you in my arms when we jump or you won't make it the whole way!" he exclaimed, giving her a glare of his own.

"I refuse to allow you to do such a thing! And for the record, I do not think right now is the best time for one of your short-sighted attempts at romance!" she exclaimed loudly.

"This isn't any attempt at romance!" he shouted back.

"No matter what you claim it is, I still refuse to be in your arms" she said, crossing her arms in anger and frustration.

"If you're going to do something, I suggest you do it before we're all old and gray!" Mission shouted. Then, Revan sighed and jumped, landing right next to Bastila. He grabbed her and crushed her to his chest before jumping right into the middle of the attacking tusken raiders.

Ignoring Bastila's death glare and the chills that he received from it, the gray Jedi ignited his lightsaber and began to fight the attackers.

He made sure to keep Bastila in his line of sight, not because he didn't trust her to keep from dying at the hands of the tuskens, but because he felt the inevitable sense of doom coming very shortly. He just couldn't pinpoint where it was going to come from, so he decided to keep an eye on the most likely direction that it may come from. As a result, he kept an eye on his angry bond mate.

Since Revan could not, or would not, devote his entire attention to the fight, a couple of the sand people were able to get through the group's defenses. By the time Revan noticed, it was too late for him to catch the remaining tuskens, so it would be up to Mission and HK to take the final three out.

Nevertheless, he still ran as fast as he could, trying to get to them before too long, in case they needed some help.

When the final tusken fell to the array of blaster bolts, Revan let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He slowed to a stop, sliding into position next to Mission and HK, unintentionally sending sand flying into the faces of the two miners who somehow managed to survive the attack.

"You are so immature, do you know that? I do not know what possessed you to grab me and jump, but I hope you know that it was a decision that I guarantee the Council would have deeply frowned at" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"I guess the fact that we are all alive and uninjured because of it doesn't mean anything to you?" he asked casually, not giving her much room to answer.

"That does not take away from the fact that it was irresponsible and not thought out at all. What would have happened to us if I would have ignited my lightsaber right there? Were you willing to risk that now that you thought it through?" she demanded.

"Well, seeing as you knew it was me because of our bond, I would not change anything" he told her smugly. She groaned indignantly at him, not believing that he would be so careless about either of their safety, but shook her head. Deep down she knew that he wasn't going to listen to a word that she had to say.

Completely ignoring the now sandy miners, Revan motioned for the group to continue moving toward the sand people territory, not even resting after the fight, not wanting to allow too much time to pass under the burning suns of Tatooine.

After about half-an-hour's walk, HK's sensors began to go off and Revan called the group to a halt.

"We are on the edge of the sand people territory. We need to get some of their robes so we can sneak through unharmed if at all possible. Here they come. Don't forget, we need them all to be dead before we put the robes on so we have no witnesses, so do make sure you don't leave any stragglers" Revan said, swinging his silver weapon at the attacking tuskens.

There was somewhere between fifteen to twenty tusken raiders attacking the little group of four, but the superior numbers was not enough for them to win, as the skill of the small group was far too much for them to handle. Soon, all of the attacking tusken raiders were on the ground, dead either by lightsaber or by series of blaster bolts.

"Choose a robe, you two. HK, keep them safe" Revan ordered, stripping a nearby tusken raider of its robe and walking to the other side of a sand dune to give the girls some privacy.

After they were all dressed in sand people robes, the group ventured into the sand people territory, along with the newly 'salvaged' HK-47.

The walk seemed to be twice as long as it really was, since they couldn't talk without breaking the cover of their disguise. Under normal circumstances, Revan would have talked to Bastila, but she had closed off their bond, making it impossible for Revan to reach her without revealing their disguise.

When they got past the turrets, after steering clear of every tusken patrol in their way, they walked in to a very angry guard.

"HK, tell him that we mean no harm" Revan ordered, calmly looking for a way to keep the group from needing to commit genocide on an entire race. The guard growled again and Revan waited for HK to translate.

"Translation: it appears that it is his duty to report us to his chieftain. Recommendation: I suggest that we start shooting before they can betray us, master" HK said.

"HK, what does he say we need to do?" Revan asked. Another conversation between the droid and the guard commenced, and Revan waited patiently for a translation.

"Translation: He says that you must remove the robes and place them back on the ground where you got them and then he will go speak to the chieftain" HK said. Revan nodded and took off the robes, instructing Bastila and Mission to do the same.

"I refuse to be in such a state in this enclave" Bastila exclaimed, glaring at Revan.

"Bas, we have to do this or we will have to fight our way out of the enclave. Do you really want to do that?" Revan asked. She glared at him and looked down at her body. She looked up as the guard growled again, making Revan glare at Bastila.

"See? Mission already started!" Revan exclaimed, gesturing toward the teenage twi'lek who was trying to remove the large robe that was at least fourteen inches too big for her.

"This is such a bad idea" Bastila muttered, getting to work on removing her robe. Once they were all done removing the robes, Revan gestured for HK to continue. The guard growled again before leaving to confer with the chieftain.

"Translation: we are expected to stay here without touching anything" HK said.

"Damn, and here I was hoping for better treatment than Dantooine" Revan said sarcastically, sitting down against the inside wall of the enclave.

Bastila sat down across from him and looked at him closely. Mission was sitting close by, but it was obvious that she was more worried about her brother than anything else.

As they were sitting there, waiting for the summons from the chieftain, Bastila contacted Revan.

"_Revan, I need to talk to you_" she said through the bond.

"_Yes, what is it?_" he asked, not bothering to attempt to hide his surprise from her contacting him despite her anger at his little stunt earlier in the day.

"_I just need to ask you something_" she told him.

"_Ask away_" he agreed, giving her a little mental push of encouragement.

"_Do you love me?_" she asked quickly, making sure that she wasn't looking anywhere in his direction when she asked it.

"_Why do you ask?_" he asked incredulously, not quite sure if he heard her question correctly.

"_Meetra showed me her memory of when you two were captured during the Mandalorian Wars. I heard your reasons to why you went to war, and I just wanted to know if it was true. So, is it?_" she asked. He froze for a second, as if not quite sure what to say before he let out a long sigh.

"_Bas, you were my best friend back at the Enclave, and I did go to war to protect the Republic. I cannot deny that. But, on a personal standpoint, I went to war to protect you. All of that is true_" he admitted.

"_And after?_" she prodded.

"_When I started my attack on the Republic, I thought about you every day, no exceptions. I couldn't get you out of my mind_" he told her.

"_Because of my battle meditation?_" she asked. He shook his head.

"_Not just that. Bas, you left such an imprint on me. I have thought about you every day since we kissed on the day that I left. No exceptions_" he told her.

"_But what does that add up to?_" she demanded, urging him to answer.

"_Yes, I do believe that I do love you_" he told her. When she didn't respond, he decided that it would be his duty to continue the conversation instead.

"_So what about you?_" Revan asked. For the first time since she started the conversation, Bastila looked slightly flustered.

"_What do you mean?_" she asked, her 'voice' wavering slightly.

"_You know exactly what I mean, Bas_" he said calmly, deciding against forcing her to look at him. He just decided to look at her from afar instead, enjoying the view of her half-nakedness deeply.

"_I cannot deny that I do care about you, Revan. I missed you so much during the Mandalorian Wars and I was heartbroken when you came back as the Dark Lord of the Sith. I cannot love you, though. While you are not a Jedi, I am, and I cannot feel that way about any man_" she told him quietly, hoping that he would understand. He didn't.

"_You're rationalizing, Bastila. Even Jedi cannot always control their hearts. You said it yourself. Once you begin to see that certain emotions can help you, and then you will finally reach your potential_" he promised her strongly.

She was saved from having to respond by the tusken guard returning to tell them that the chieftain was ready for them.

Revan gave her a smile and walked confidently after the guard to the main room where the chieftain was waiting. HK was standing next to Revan, ready to follow his master's orders in finding a diplomatic solution to the problem that they were all trying to resolve.

The only question was if they would be able to do it without unnecessary casualties.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I hope that was what everybody wanted to see. It shows that the story has started. It feels really good, despite the fact that I do not have as much time to update as I would like. What rocks is that I have already started the next chapter! So, please hit that review button and tell me what you think. I'll see you guys in a few weeks, barring any life issues.**

**Hit that review button, though. The more reviews there are, the more pressure I feel to update! (Hint, hint)**

**See you guys!**


	24. Tatooine Part 3

**Tatooine Part 3**

When they were finally standing in front of the chieftain, Revan could obviously tell that the chieftain despised all outsiders. The tone made it obvious despite the lack of understanding of the language.

"Stay calm, you guys. I hope that we will be able to get out of here without having to attempt genocide on the enclave. Just stay calm, and try not to do anything that could anger any of them in any way" Revan told them, looking at Mission who nodded before looking over at his bond-mate.

"_I cannot believe you are trying this, Revan_" Bastila said through the bond.

"_Trust me; this will be the best move in the long run_" Revan promised her.

"_I have a very bad feeling about this_" Bastila told him, though he didn't have time to respond because the chieftain growled again. After that, Revan gave HK a nod, asking for a translation.

"Translation: I can translate with some degree of accuracy that he is demanding to know a reason why he should allow us to live" HK said.

"Tell him that we are here not as members of Czerka, but hoping to find a way to resolve the conflict without bloodshed" Revan ordered simply. HK growled at the chieftain in a way that Revan hoped was a translation before the chieftain responded in a louder growl.

"Statement: it seems like what you said has really angered him master. Translation: he claims he has no reason to believe you, master. Your kind has tainted this land with machines and uncaring, ignorant feet. He requires proof of good faith. We must make a contribution to his people that proves that we are not a threat. Shall I blast him now, master?" HK explained. The shirtless gray Jedi sneered at that, knowing that he should not have been surprised that the tuskens would want them to do such a thing.

"Ask what it is that he wants" Revan ordered. After the series of growls, HK turned back to Revan.

"Translation: he plans to move his people farther from Anchorhead, but they need to build up their stores of water first. He says you must aid him. He wants moisture vaporators from the Czerka. If you deliver them, he will order that his people reduce the attacks on the miners" HK said. Revan thought about it for a second before nodding.

"We will get his vaporators" Revan said simply, bracing himself for the growls that were growing more and more painful on his ears every time.

"Translation: he does not believe you, master. We will only be able to reenter the enclave when we have the vaporators. We are to be escorted back outside. He will wait, but he does not believe that we will come back" HK told him.

They were escorted outside, not stopping until the chieftain roared loudly just as the group had gotten out of sight.

Revan groaned and turned back toward the chieftain, staring at the masked leader with a cold, hard, devious stare.

"Translate" he said to HK simply.

"Translation: we will keep the young twi'lek and the translator droid with us as a token of your obedience. This way, if you back out on us, we will have something of yours in return. Hopeful question: may I finally blast the insolent meatbag, master? I will make it quick" HK said. Revan was silent for a moment before he let out a reluctant huff in agreement.

"Very well, we will follow their rules. Give them your weapons" Revan said. Mission and HK did so, although it was very reluctant on HK's part. When Revan looked at Bastila, he fought the urge to back up upon seeing her gaze. She looked like she was going to flip out on Revan once she got the chance, so Revan was trying to send her calming waves through the force, hoping to placate her displeasure at him.

"HK, try not to kill anything" Revan said, before finally turning away from the chieftain.

He and Bastila were escorted out of the enclave by the same guard who brought them in and they were thrust back under the burning twin suns rather unceremoniously by the tusken guard.

And thus, they started the long trek back to Anchorhead, walking together step by step, hoping to get to the settlement before they burned to a crisp out in the sun.

As they got farther and farther away from the sand people enclave, Revan could feel Bastila watching him more and more.

"See something you like?" Revan asked sarcastically. He was a little surprised that Bastila didn't rise to his teasing like sure often did.

"I just need to know something, Revan" Bastila told him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked casually.

"I just want to know how you could leave your friends there with them. Aren't you worried about them?" Bastila asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I am very worried about them, but I know that nobody in our party wants to kill the entire enclave. Leaving them there was the only way to guarantee cooperation from the sand people" Revan told her. She didn't look convinced.

"And if they try to attack them, we won't be there to protect them. What happens then?" she asked. Revan didn't answer.

"You did think of that, didn't you?" Bastila asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I did think of it. I made sure that HK would have his hidden weapons just in case. He will be able to protect her if it comes to it" Revan told her.

"HK can defend her from the entire enclave?" she asked. Revan didn't answer her.

"I thought so. Let's just attempt to get this done as fast as we can so we can get back to the enclave, hopefully before HK kills the entire enclave" Bastila told him, closing off their bond from him and refusing to acknowledge anything that he did.

They stopped only to grab their clothing from its "hiding place" on the outskirts of the sand people territory before they continued going into town, hoping to grab the moisture vaporators and get back to the Enclave before HK did something stupid to muck up the negotiations.

Revan and Bastila walked through the main gate and stalked toward the Czerka office, their eyes never leaving the path, and their senses tuned into any danger that might arise to stop them from completing their goal. As they passed the cantina, Revan saw that Bastila's pace slowed slightly, and she stared at the cantina for a little bit longer than expected. He just pretended that he didn't see it.

Before long, they were walking back into the Czerka office, with every intention of purchasing the vaporators and getting out in record time.

They went to the back desk and Revan put his arms on the desk in a lazy way.

"You again? You want to buy something? If not, go bother the officers" the clerk said.

"I was looking to buy something, but with that tone, I'm not so sure anymore" Revan said casually. It was so casual that Bastila would have been fooled if not for their bond.

"Hold on, don't be hasty. You look like you are looking for unique things. Was there something special you were looking for?" the owner asked.

"Do you have any moisture vaporators?" Revan asked.

"I may, but I normally do not sell them to simple spacers. Why would you be looking to buy some?" he asked. Revan smirked and shook his head.

"Do you really care?" the former Sith lord asked.

"No, but it is company policy for me to ask. I am not allowed to sell them without knowing" the owner said. Revan was a little bit surprised that the rodian almost looked sad that he had to ask, but the ruse was seen through by the force-sensitive team very quickly.

"_Play along_" he sent to Bastila through their re-opened bond. He didn't miss the worried glance that she gave him before he continued talking to the shop owner.

"Fine, if you really want to know, my girlfriend and I are planning to use the vaporators to help us start a life here on Tatooine! Now, will you sell us the vaporators or are you going to keep taking up our valuable time?" Revan said simply, though there was a trace of anger crossing onto his face.

"Well, I have two of the finest vaporators that Czerka Corporation produces. Of course, they only produce one model now. The price is 400 credits for the pair. I won't break them up. They function best when linked together" the owner said.

"400 credits? That is so much! Avner, I don't think we have enough for that as well as food and other necessities!" Bastila exclaimed, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Especially with the baby coming, we can't afford to buy any less food. Are you sure you can't go any cheaper?" Revan asked, using the force to influence the rodian's thoughts. He didn't know that Bastila was also using a mind trick to do the same thing. As a result, he was surprised when the rodian grabbed his head in agony.

"I cannot say no to a young married couple such as you two, especially with a baby on the way. I'll give them to you on the house, just don't tell my supervisor that I did it" the owner said, handing Revan the vaporators. Revan put them in his backpack and walked out with Bastila, bracing himself for the explosion that was bound to come. To his surprise, it never came.

"Bastila, are you alright?" he asked as they started to walk back out toward the Dune Sea.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Well, normally you don't like it when I use you in excuses like I did in there, and I just wanted to know why you weren't yelling" Revan admitted, though he looked a little nervous.

"Oh, in truth, I was flattered that you thought that about me. I have to ask though. Why did you say that I was pregnant?" she asked, laughing slightly, but only to cover up a little sense of embarrassment.

"Well, nobody can resist a pregnant girl. Not that you look pregnant at all! I mean, uh, you look way too good to be pregnant! Not that I was looking, or anything" Revan said, his voice fading off slightly by the end.

"Oh, I see" Bastila said quietly. There was a little bit of disappointment in her voice, but it was so quiet that Revan did not notice, and Bastila herself hardly even noticed it.

But, the conversation ended there, as they had reached the gate to the dune sea, and after getting wishes of good hunting, they were out in the dune sea once again.

When they got there, they were met with one lady running toward them quickly with a confident smile on her face.

"Hello there, you're a hunter, aren't you? You must be if you've been allowed to leave Anchorhead. When you see Tanis, and I know you old boys all stick together, tell him his wife hopes he enjoys the anniversary gift" the woman said coldly.

"Actually, we're not hunters" Revan told her.

"Right, and I am a Krayt Dragon. Listen, I know you're going to cover for him. He could probably get out of the little trap I set for him if he was smart, but he's not smart" she explained.

"What did he do?" Revan asked slowly.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? All you have to do is give him one drink and he'll do anything anybody wants" Marlena hissed.

"And if he has a message for you?" Bastila asked, eyeing the woman with worry.

"Oh, I'll be long gone by then. I just left him in a little mess with his droids. Trust me, he deserves everything he gets" she explained.

"We need to go" Bastila interrupted. For once, Revan didn't argue with her.

"I'm sure you do. And when you see Tanis, tell him his wife Marlena says hello" she said, giving them a sadistic smile before rushing through the gates and into Anchorhead.

Nobody in the party really knew what to say about that, so they just went over to see Tanis. When they got to him, he was surrounded by four droids and totally motionless, though they could tell that he was alive.

"Anyone out there? Could you help? I seem to be, ah, doomed!" Tanis shouted as Revan and Bastila approached.

"You know what? You really are a jerk, considering you're surrounded by droids that look to be ready to explode" Revan said casually.

"Hey, thanks for stopping. I've been stuck out here without food or water for hours. It wasn't looking good. I don't recognize you from Fazza's club. Are you new to Anchorhead? Do you think you could help me out?" Tanis said, looking at Revan and Bastila.

"This should be interesting" Bastila muttered.

"Hello, Tanis. Your wife says hello" Revan said simply.

"I bet she did. She says I've finally outstayed my welcome, and she's fixed up my droids to do her dirty work. I triggered some sort of trap she had programmed. She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to figure it out. She was, uh, right" Tanis explained.

"Why would she do this?" Revan asked casually, checking his wrist as if checking the time.

"Something about me not following her archaic rules for proper conduct in a marriage. I swear; I never saw this coming" Tanis told him.

"You don't seem too concerned with what caused this. I wonder what you did to provoke this" Revan pondered.

"Hey, I'm the victim here! I don't know how divorce works where you come from, but this is a little extreme, don't you think?" Tanis asked, though Revan could tell he didn't want to hear Revan's opinion.

"I'm from Deralia. You have no idea what it means to be in an extreme circumstance" Revan snapped. Tanis fought the urge to step back in fear at that.

"The wife put a kink in my battle droids. They're in some sort of discharge loop, and if I move from this spot, they're threatening to blow up. She knew I wouldn't know how to fix them. Could you try to do some repairs? They don't care if you move. It's just me who's stuck" Tanis explained, trying to hide his fear behind a mask of calm.

"I say leave him" Bastila said coldly.

"You're pretty heartless for such a pretty lady, you know?" Tanis told her, though he didn't notice when Revan winced at how he said it.

"I take it back, let's congratulate his wife" Bastila told him.

"I'd, ah, really appreciate a bit of help. Please?" Tanis begged. Revan looked from Bastila to Tanis, and then back again before he shook his head and steadied his grim gaze on Tanis.

"I will, but not right now. I don't know how. We need to rescue one of our friends from the Sand People first. She will be able to help you" Revan told him.

"What? Oh, right, I'll just stay here and die! Come on, help a guy out!" Tanis shouted, but his cries were lost to the pair who had already started walking away.

By that point, Revan and Bastila were walking back over to the sand people enclave, knowing that they could not afford to take more time than they needed to deliver the vaporators, especially given two facts. Firstly, the sand people were violent to those who were not members of their tribe. They were even violent toward other sand people.

In Revan's mind, Mission and HK-47 were prisoners of war and delivering the moisture vaporators to the 'enemy' chieftain was the only way to come up with a diplomatic solution to their issue.

In a general situation during warfare, attempted arrangements of trades for prisoners of war were dodgy at best, as both sides were always trying to come up with a better deal that would suit their needs better. To Revan, this was no different. He had no doubts that if given the time and the opportunity, the sand people would betray them in attempt to make a better deal.

"That's how war works" Revan thought with a wry grin that caused Bastila to give him a confused glance. He shook his head at her and returned to his musing.

Upon realizing that the sand people would most likely betray them in the hopes to get a better deal, Revan started thinking about ways for them to get a better deal as well. Sadly, not even the master tactician from the Mandalorian Wars was able to come up with a way for them to get ahead of the tusken raiders if they did decide to deal in betrayal.

The only option that Revan could think of was to either pray that the sand people would not betray them, but if they did, he was preparing himself mentally for a fight. He just hoped that he would not have to get into one.

By that point in Revan's musing, he and Bastila had passed into the sand people territory, and Revan decided to look over at Bastila again. This time, he was not checking out her physical appearance, but instead, he was checking out how she was doing mentally.

To her credit, the master of battle meditation looked to be doing just fine, but Revan was not fooled, at least not totally. He could tell that there was something going on, but he also sensed that it was not just because of what happened to her father and what happened between her and her mother. Revan could tell, however, that there was something else bothering her. It was something deep, though, so Revan could not figure out what it was.

He did not have too much time to ponder on it, though, since by the time he was able to figure out that there was something else going through her mind, they had finally arrived to the sand people enclave.

Revan walked up to the enclave carefully, keeping his senses well in tune with what was going on inside the enclave, specifically if he and Bastila should prepare to block some fire from the automated turrets that the tuskens took from Czerka.

As a result, he walked up to the entrance to the sand people enclave with a very obvious defensive stance and a hand that was ready to grab his lightsaber at a moment's notice. His defense was not needed, though, since he and Bastila were both able to make it right up to the entrance to the sand people enclave without have to fend off an automated attack.

They walked in the front of the enclave and were met with three guards who had their gaffi sticks raised in a defensive stance. Revan raised his arms in surrender and once Bastila did the same, they were escorted back to meet with the chieftain.

When they got there, they were met with an enthusiastic female twi'lek and an assassin droid who seemed to be more bloodthirsty than usual.

Before the friends were able to talk about anything, the chieftain roared in what Revan could easily identify as surprise, despite his lack of knowledge of the sand people language.

Revan decided to ignore the chieftain for the time being, but knew not to do it too long without risking the negotiations.

"Mission, are you alright? They didn't hurt you?" Revan asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm totally fine, but I did get HK to ask them about my brother. They are holding Griff prisoner here, and he's alive, but the boss-guy refused to say any more about it until you got back" Mission responded.

"HK, how about you? No new issues with your programming?" Revan asked.

"Answer: negative, master, the meatbag and I were left alone, for the most part, so neither of us are in any worse condition than when you left us here" HK replied. Revan nodded, looking over the droid and the twi'lek to make sure before he nodded.

"HK, let's get to work" Revan said simply, looking back up at the chieftain.

"Tell the chieftain we have his vaporators" Revan said simply. Revan patiently waited as his droid exchanged an unintelligible exchange with the enemy.

"Translation: he does not trust you, master, but you have done more than any other outsider. They will not attack you as a result, and he will grant you his chieftain's gaffi as a reward. The attacks will be reduced and he will allow you to explore this enclave, but be warned that any lack of respect will result in death" HK translated. Revan hesitated for a second before questioning it.

"I have a few questions for him" Revan said simply.

"Revan!" Bastila hissed, hoping that he would see reason. She was preparing to leave once they had the opportunity, but now Revan was not going to make it easy.

"Protocol: if you truly want this sadly peaceful arrangement to continue, then be careful what you ask" HK warned.

"Ask about captives" Revan said simply. HK and the chieftain exchanged phrases again, and HK responded to the impatient rebel.

"Translation: you must be more specific, master. They capture many organics" HK told him.

"Why am I not surprised by that" Revan muttered angrily, causing Bastila to grab onto his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"Ask about Griff" Revan said simply.

"Translation: he says that by his simple presence, Griff defiles their home and land. He is without any semblance of usefulness to them" HK explained.

"Yup. That would be Griff" Mission joked, giving Revan a small smile that the former Sith lord did not return.

"Extrapolation: I would assume that we are free to take him. It is doubtful they would even waste the effort to kill him. Perhaps we could do it, master" HK suggested. Ignoring both, HK's suggestion and Mission's exclamation of anger at the assassin droid's suggestion, Revan turned back to the chieftain.

"If that is all, may we leave?" Revan asked casually, knowing that the chieftain could not understand what he was saying.

"Wait; Revan, when you were off playing the potential boyfriend with Bastila and her mother, I talked to the jawa leader, Iziz. He said that he could help us get to the star map if we could rescue some of his fellow jawas from the sand people" Mission interrupted. Fighting the urge to laugh at Bastila's sudden insistence to stay and talk to the sand people chieftain, Revan continued.

"HK, ask about the jawas" Revan said simply. Another set of growls came, causing Revan to wince again, and Bastila to give him a small massage in an attempt to calm him down enough to think clearly.

"Translation: he says that the captive jawas are slaves and have lived past their usefulness. You may take them, if you wish" HK said.

"That's all for now" Revan said, moving to leave. He put his hands up to his ears in agony when the chieftain growled again.

"Translation: we are free to leave" HK said.

"Well, now that we have his permission" Revan said sarcastically, wincing again at the growls before he walked out of the room and took out his com-link.

"Meetra, its Revan, do you copy?" Revan asked. His com-link had some static, but then it improved as she responded.

"Loud and clear, Revan. What do you need?" she asked.

"Have you had time to get that speeder yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have one. It's not too big, only enough for five people. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Lock on to my position and get over here. Just stay 50 meters away from the enclave until you see us. Can you do that?" Revan asked.

"Gotcha. I'll be there as soon as I can" she replied, ending their conversation. By that time, the group had gotten to the place where the prisoners were kept. There was on flap to the right of where they were and one to the left. They went to the right first. Upon opening it, they saw Mission's brother, Griff.

"Uh, you there! I'm a, uh, high ranking executive of the Czerka Corporation! There's a large reward waiting if you will take me back to Anchorhead!" Griff said once he saw that the door flap on his holding cell had been opened.

"Griff, don't you recognize me? It's Mission!" the young twi'lek exclaimed. Griff looked at her for a few seconds before he realized that she was not kidding.

"Mission? Is it really you? I heard Taris was destroyed! Joy of joys, my little sister is alive!" Griff exclaimed. Revan, Bastila, and HK-47 were standing behind her, not wanting to intrude on private family business, but reluctant to leave her vulnerable to any sort of attack, whether from Griff or from the tusken raiders.

"I have to ask you something, Griff. It's important. I ran into Lena back on Dantooine. She said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. That's not true, is it?" Mission asked.

"Well, there's the truth, and then there's the truth, you know? I always meant to go back to Taris, sis. Just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts, but credits have been hard to come by" Griff admitted, giving Mission a sheepish look.

"You mean it's true? It was your idea to leave me on Taris? I'm your sister! How could you abandon me like that?" Mission exclaimed.

"Come on, sis. You didn't need me to look after you anymore. You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides, you're here now; everything worked out fine" Griff said simply, giving Mission a smile.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me all those years after deserting you on Taris?" Mission demanded.

"Well, that and, uh, could you get me out of here? You've got a tough looking friend over there" Griff suggested, making Mission gawk in shock.

"The Sand People said you can go. But scum like you can run to Anchorhead. Docking bay 2" Revan snarled.

"Yeah, you can find your way from there, right? Can you manage that? What? Is there something else?" Mission demanded. She was getting angrier and angrier with every passing moment, with both Revan and Bastila not too far behind.

"Well, uh, I wanted to thank you. And you, well, you look like you're doing well, financially, I mean. Say, could you spare me a few credits to get back up on my feet?" Griff asked. If anybody thought that Mission could not have gotten any angrier, then they were to be proven wrong.

"What? You're hitting me up for credits? I don't believe this! Lena was right about you, Griff! We should have left you to the sand people! Don't talk to me anymore, EVER" Mission exclaimed.

"Well, that didn't go well. Sis always was a little fiery for her good. She'll cool down in time" Griff said casually.

"Don't be so sure" Revan told him simply.

"Ah, she'll be okay; we've had our fights before. Too bad, though. I could have really used a helping hand right now" Griff said.

"Okay, what do you want?" Revan demanded.

"You may have saved my life, but I don't have a single credit to my name. Say, you wouldn't be able to spare me some credits? Just until I get back on my feet, you know?" Griff asked.

"So let me get this straight. I save your life, and YOU are the one asking ME for credits? I'll let you choose. I'll either give you 500 credits and I won't save your life or I will save your life and let you walk out of here without my lightsaber in your chest. Take your pick" Revan said sarcastically.

"Oh, I guess you've been talking to Lena too, eh? That's okay, I'll figure out how to get by without your credits. I always do. Besides, I've already got a job lined up for me. Greeta, the manager over at the Czerka supply shop, said I could always come work for him if I ever got tired of the mines. I think I'll go take him up oh his offer. You know, maybe there is something that you can help me with. I need to talk to a guy first, but if you're interested in a job, come see me in Greeta's shop" Griff told Revan.

"You just don't get it, do you? I don't like you, nor do I want to help get you out of any trouble you are obviously going to get into. Now, go to Anchorhead before I regret giving you a chance to walk out of here!" Revan snapped. Griff paled slightly at the thought of not getting out before he turned toward Mission.

"Goodbye, Mission. I'm glad you're not dead" Griff said. When she heard that, Mission just let out a small huff in annoyance, like she just didn't want to acknowledge his existence at all.

Revan didn't even let Griff leave before he turned across to the other little prisoner flap in the enclave. He opened the flap and saw a few jawas near the back in fear. When they saw him, they ran forward in what Revan could only read as excitement.

"You are not the ghostly giants that trap us here, the people of sand. You are from the old city new" one of them said.

"Come with me, the sand people said we can all leave together" Revan told them. He ignored the thanks that the jawas were trying to give him as they all went out to await Meetra coming with their ride away from the sand people enclave.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so excited for the next chapter, honestly. I have already started writing the scene with Meetra and continuing Mission's storyline. I think everybody is going to like it. But, after that, I need some help, so please review and give me some ideas for the rest of Tatooine. I still have a long way to go, so tell me what you're thinking and what you want me to write about in the future chapters for Tatooine.**

**Please review, guys, I need the help so I can get ideas and know that people are enjoying the writing. Maybe I need to change some things up, but I will never know if I do not get told to do so.**

**This time, I am not going to tell when I am going to update. I have a lot of free time in the next four weeks, until the end of June; so instead, I am just going to tell everybody that I will update once I have sufficient support from my readers so I will be able to continue the writing. Only then will I update. So, if you want to see an update, you need to help me out with ideas and support.**

**So, I will see you when I see you.**


	25. Tatooine Part 4

**Tatooine Part 4**

Just outside the sand people enclave, Revan, Bastila, Mission, HK-47, Griff, and the jawas were all waiting patiently for Meetra Surik to arrive with their transportation.

Despite Mission's prior shouting at him and her orders for him to run to Anchorhead, Griff was still waiting with the group. He was close enough that he could hear what they were saying, but far enough away that he didn't risk angering his sister even more. It was obvious to anybody who looked at him that he still expected to get a ride back into the city.

It didn't take long for Meetra's speeder to roar up to them. She had sunglasses on and her hair was flowing back in the wind; it was enough that everybody was in awe at the aura she was sending out at them.

"Nice to see you, Meetra. I hope you have plenty of room. Mission, HK, and the jawas are in need of a ride back to Anchorhead" Revan told her.

"I figured we would walk back so the jawas could get home faster" Revan said.

"What about the star map? Don't you two need to get that as soon as possible?" Meetra asked.

"We need to ride in the speeder so we can get to the star map faster" Bastila agreed. Revan shrugged and looked at the jawas.

"Well, what do we do, then? We did agree that they would get a ride" Revan said.

"We will walk. By when yous arrive, we will be gone" one of the jawas said. After that, they started the trek back toward the city.

"Alright then, shotgun!" Revan exclaimed, jumping into the seat next to Meetra. Mission chuckled and climbed into the back after HK-47. Bastila took the last seat and prepared to leave.

"Wait, what about me?" Griff asked, jumping in front of the speeder as Meetra started to rev the engine.

"I told you to run to Anchorhead!" Mission shouted at him.

"Hold on, Mission. I have an idea" Revan said. Once everybody was looking at him, he continued his explanation.

"Meetra here has an uncanny ability to look into other people's eyes and see their past written there. She can also see their intentions for the future just by looking into somebody's eyes. I say that she makes judgment on Griff" Revan suggested simply.

"How often is she wrong?" Mission asked. Meetra turned back to the young twi'lek with a hurt expression on her face.

"Mission, I cannot believe you have such little trust in my ability" she said sadly, wiping a fake tear off her cheek.

"She's never wrong about this. She can always see the past in their eyes. I don't know how, but she just can" Revan said.

"Point taken. Let's test it. Griff, Meetra will judge your intentions" Mission told him. The Jedi in question hopped out of the speeder and stood in front of Griff. He looked at her and she gasped.

"Who told him where our ship is?" Meetra asked slowly. Her voice was wavering slightly.

"I did, why?" Revan asked.

"Who gave him a com-link?" Meetra asked, ignoring Revan's question. The former Sith lord, Bastila, and Mission all checked for their com-links, but the teenage twi'lek didn't have hers.

"I don't have mine" she exclaimed, looking between Meetra and Griff. Her brother then threw her com-link at her. She caught it and looked at him in shock.

"Griff, what did you do?" she asked slowly.

"I did what I had to do, Mission" Griff said. Suddenly, his voice wasn't wavering at all. It was strong and controlled, almost giddy.

"What did he do? Meetra, tell us" Revan said, noticing that she was using the speeder to hold her upright. She shook her head.

"Meetra, please. Tell us" Revan begged, looking at the Jedi who had nearly fallen over from shock.

"He called the exchange. He told them where our ship is. He called slavers" Meetra whispered. Once he heard that, Revan let out an enraged roar and jumped out of the speeder, throwing a right fist at Griff. His fist hit Griff dead on the nose and Revan knelt down to the now bloody twi'lek.

"You sent my friends to slavers. Give me one reason why I should let you live!" Revan hissed.

"If I didn't get them some potential slaves, they would have killed me! I had no choice! What would you have done?" Griff demanded.

"You have no idea how badly I want to kill you right now. First, you try to sell your sister to for a handful of credits and now you are willing to force innocent beings to pay the price for your mistake of dealing with the exchange. If you would have just avoided dealing with the exchange, none of us would be in this position" Revan snapped.

"Wait, hold on a second! He sold me?" Mission demanded. Meetra glared at Revan and he gave her a sheepish look before giving her a look to tell her that she would have to tell the story to the irate teenage twi'lek.

"Yes, Revan and I were sent by the Jedi Council to investigate another issue, but we found ourselves rescuing slaves. You were one of them. After we got you out, Meetra informed me of what Griff tried to do" Revan explained.

Mission was speechless. Her mouth was moving, but she wasn't making noise. Her anger was being subdued by the shock.

"You sold me?" Mission asked him quietly. Knowing that his secret was out, Griff had no choice but to own up to it. At that point, Revan allowed him to get up.

"Yes, I sold you, but it's not what you think" he said hurriedly.

"How could you do it? How could you sell your sister to slavery?" she asked quietly again. By then, Meetra was standing next to Mission with an arm around the distraught girl's shoulders.

"Mission, I did what I had to do. I was in serious debt to the exchange and they were going to kill me if I didn't somehow pay them back" Griff told her.

"So you decided to sell me to pay off your debts? Really?" Mission exclaimed.

"If they would have killed me, then you never would have had a chance! They would have killed you too! At least me selling you gave you a chance at having a life!" Griff shouted.

"So you decided to sell me to a fate that is even worse than death? Why didn't you just escape the planet before you sold me?" she shouted.

"We couldn't have escaped. The exchange had all the ports blocked. We couldn't have stowed away on any ship no matter how hard we tried!" Griff returned.

"Why didn't you at least try? You were taking care of me! Selling me is doing a pretty bad job at taking care of me!" Mission exclaimed.

"I wasn't ready to die!" Griff shouted, falling on his knees as his secret was finally out. Him saying that was the last straw for Mission, though. She exploded in anger even though her older brother was nearing tears in front of her. That didn't affect her at all. She just kept on yelling at him, not caring who was around to hear.

"I can't believe you actually sold me! And you didn't even have a noble reason for doing it! You just did it to save your own life! You didn't even have my best intentions in mind when you did it, did you? I thought not!" Mission shouted. In the back of her mind, she was somewhat glad that Meetra was there to hold her back from running at her older brother and trying to break her fists on his face.

"No, Mission, I swear, I did it for you!" Griff shouted.

"News flash, Griff! Your word doesn't mean anything to anybody anymore! Lena was way more than right when she told me that you were trash to her. But, only now that I realize that if you could do this to your own family, what would you have done to her. I almost wish she told me what a jerk you were before! But, I'm glad she didn't know that you did this and I'm glad she is never going to know this. She's never going to have to deal with you again. I'm going to make sure of it" Mission screamed. When she got to the end, her voice was in a hiss and Griff was starting to pale.

"What are you saying?" he asked quietly, backing up in fear at his little sister's tone.

"You are going to die, today, Griff" she whispered simply, walking closer to him as he tried to back away.

"What? Why? What did I do to deserve death?" Griff exclaimed, tripping over his own feet and falling on his back, though he always his hands up in an attempt at self-defense.

"You're kidding right? First, you tried to sell your sister to slavers and you lied to the authorities about it! Then, you forced the Jedi Council to send Jedi out to save her, claiming that the slavers kidnapped her! Now, you have sent slavers to my ship to take my friends away in another pitiful attempt to save your life. I absolutely give up with you! Meetra wanted to take care of you back then. She warned me that we should have sent Mission to live in foster care. I am ashamed that I did not listen to her back then" Revan told him.

"What are you going to do?" Griff asked, trying to scramble away, but falling with his face in a sand dune, totally exposed as Revan approached him.

"It is not my choice. If it was my choice, I would put you alone in a room with Canderous and his repeater. Sadly, it is not my choice. It is Mission's choice, so it is up to her what we are going to do with you" Revan hissed. It was impossible for Revan to read the younger twi'lek's emotions by then, so he stopped trying.

"Meetra, what do you see?" Mission asked. The Jedi in question looked up at the teenage twi'lek and then back at Griff. She looked between them and sighed.

"I can tell that Mission doesn't really want to kill Griff, despite everything that he has done to her. Despite that, we all know that Griff deserves some form of punishment for what he did. I do not believe that he deserves death, however" Meetra said, looking back and forth between everybody who was waiting for her verdict.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Griff exclaimed. He ran up and tried to hug her, but she used the Force to knock him back on the ground.

"I wasn't finished" she snapped. Once Griff was quiet, she continued in her soft, melodic voice.

"I think he deserves to know what slaves go through" Meetra suggested. Nobody missed the almost sadistic smile on her face as she said that.

"What do you mean?" Mission asked.

"I suggest that when we invade the slave headquarters, Griff comes along and fights with us" Meetra suggested simply.

Ignoring Griff's pleas for mercy, the group continued their conversation.

"What if he skips out on us?" Mission asked.

"I have that covered. HK-47 is capable of tracking anything across any planet in the galaxy. If Griff leaves the planet or if he betrays us, I will send HK-47 after him. In that case, Griff's execution will be slow and painful, starting with the popping of his head tails and then removing all of his nails. Then, once Griff is literally begging for death will HK finally kill him, but not before he has the right to carry out some other of his plans as well" Revan said menacingly. At that, Griff paled even more than before and HK sounded almost giddy in response.

"Proclamation: it would give me great pleasure to execute you slowly and painfully. Unnecessary threat: while the good master's explanation may seem unnecessarily gruesome, I hope that you do betray the master so I can show you that he gave you the light version" HK said.

"What's it going to be, Griff?" Revan asked.

"I'll wait in Greeta's shop. Tell me when the attack is" Griff said, refusing to look at any of them.

Right after Meetra gave them all conformation that Griff was being honest, they got into the speeder and zoomed off toward Anchorhead.

A few minutes later, Meetra spotted Tanis and after getting the order from Revan to go to him, she changed the direction to speed toward Tanis.

In the time that they were rushing in Tanis's direction, Revan couldn't shake the feelings that were coming at him through their bond. He looked back at Bastila and didn't see anything wrong on the surface.

He turned back to face the front again, searching his mind to figure out what demons his bond mate was facing. He didn't get too far in his search, though, because Meetra stopped the speeder right by Tanis and his droids.

Revan swore under his breath and jumped out of the speeder, landing with a soft thud before looking back to the speeder.

"Stay in the speeder, HK" he said, turning back to glare at the fugitive of the sand once again.

"So, uh, what's new? Rescued somebody recently? Maybe somebody who's trapped in the desert?" Tanis asked sourly.

"Keep up that tone and our record of not rescuing anybody will stay the same" Revan snapped, obviously put off by the fact that his friends had possibly been taken by slavers.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. So can you help me now?" Tanis asked. Revan nodded.

"Mission, this is up to you. What does she need to do?" Revan asked.

"Wait, she's just a kid! You're going to let a kid mess with droids that could kill me?" Tanis demanded.

"Yes, because she is the only person who can save you. Neither of us knows what to do with you, and HK would be more likely to kill you than fix your droids, so it is up to Mission. It is either that or you just don't get rescued. Take your pick" Revan said simply, glancing between Mission and Tanis. It seemed like he almost hoped Tanis wouldn't want to get rescued. Tanis didn't make Revan's wish come true, though, as he told Mission what she would need to do.

"Just access each droid's repair interface. You'll have to do some tinkering, but be careful. One explosion, I can survive. Any more than one blows and I'm dead" Tanis said, letting Mission get to work. Right before she entered the first droid's interface, Tanis interrupted her quickly.

"Oh, and ignore the message Marlena left in there. There's no way I deserve this, I swear" Tanis told her.

Mission went into the first droid's interface and she went right to the message and played it loud for everybody to hear.

"Having fun on the dunes, Tanis? I made sure you would. Here's the deal. Your precious droids have trapped you. They'll hold you until you die of thirst. Make a mistake repairing them, they'll explode. Have a good death. My mother was right about you" Marlena's voice sounded. Mission looked shock, Bastila looked angry, but Revan's face was of pure hatred.

"What did you do?" Revan snapped, all tastes of civility gone.

"Well, I, ah, might have, ah, slept with another woman" Tanis admitted.

"While you were married with Marlena?" Revan demanded. Tanis nodded, not even able to look at Revan anymore, the anger in Revan's tone sending chills down his spine, despite his standing in the Tatooine sun for hours upon hours.

"You know what? I might be a little more receptive after I get rescued!" Tanis snapped.

"If you're rescued. Don't forget, we haven't rescued you yet. So start trying to explain yourself" Revan hissed back.

"You don't know how tough it is to stay faithful to somebody, kid! Have you ever been in love with somebody and been away from them for weeks on end, surrounded by other people fighting for your attention? It's not easy!" Tanis shouted, causing the anger in Revan's face to disappear, and only his determination and defiant eyes remained.

"Yes, actually, I do know exactly how it feels. I felt that way for nearly three years, and I remained completely faithful. And try this on for size. We weren't even official! I loved her, so I stayed away from any and all other women. You professed your love for her and her to you. You betrayed her in the worst way possible. I am very thankful that she was able to walk away from you before too long" Revan told him.

"So, what? Are you going to leave me here?" Tanis asked. Revan sighed, looking back from Bastila to Mission and back again.

Bastila looked distraught, as a result of her father and Mission was conflicted after what happened with her brother. Revan could tell both of them were struggling to come to terms to what happened to them and their families while on planet so neither of them would have been any help. Meetra was sitting on the hood of the speeder, finding no reason to help him out at all. He looked back and forth between all of them and made his decision.

"Screw you, it is men like you that give us good ones a bad name" Revan muttered, though it wasn't loud enough for Tanis to hear.

"So, what's your verdict?" Tanis asked after several moments of tense silence.

"I may not like you, but I'm going to help you out" Revan finally said.

"Thank you, I already told you what to do, so please hurry" Tanis said.

"Mission, this is where you come in" Revan told her. She went up to the first droid and after a series of beeps, she walked on to the next one. When she got to the last one, Revan walked over and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. He stopped her right before she finished it, and hit a few keys before closing the droid's shell hatch. She gave Revan a small smile but quickly replaced it with a look of shock.

"Come on, Avner! I was just getting to that! You didn't need to come in and steal my moment!" the twi'lek exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Revan. He put his hands up in surrender before Mission went back to Tanis's droids.

"Tanis, don't move, we're almost done" Mission said, quickly going back to all the droids and fixing them.

A series of quick ranged beeps and all of the droids had stopped shaking.

"Simple" Mission said casually. Revan smiled and displayed his hand out to the vast desert around them.

"You're good to go, buddy, and you now get to choose a direction. To the east, sand. To the west, we have more sand. To the north, sand. And to the south, you guessed it! There's even more sand!" Revan said sarcastically. To his credit, Tanis managed a small grin, but not enough for anybody who wasn't looking for it.

"That was very unpleasant. Thanks for the help" Tanis said.

"I didn't do anything to save you. It was all Mission. Thank her, not me" Revan told him.

"Thanks, you saved my life, I wouldn't have lasted much longer" Tanis told her.

"It wasn't a problem. It was simple" she told him, giving Revan a smile as she turned his way after nodding at Tanis.

Tanis left quickly after, and once he was out of earshot, Revan gave Mission a smile, and she laughed in return.

"Ok, what did you two do?" Bastila asked, glaring at Revan.

"Oh, we just changed the language on Tanis's droids. I don't know why Avner chose that language, but he did and now Tanis will have trouble with his droids" Mission said casually, though it seemed like she knew why that language was chosen.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Bastila asked.

"He cheated on Marlena, Bastila. Personally, I think doing that is the lowest of the low. He got more than he deserved with his life. I should have made his death slow and painful to show him how Marlena felt, but we have a schedule to keep" Revan said. By the end, he was speaking more to himself than to anybody else.

"Not bad, Revan. Personally, I would have tampered with the interface to screw up the droids' directional matrix. I think that would have been more fun" Meetra said casually. Revan scowled and got back into the speeder, not happy that Meetra had had a better idea and not shared it with him.

Once Bastila and Mission were back in the speeder, Meetra stepped on the accelerator and they were on their way back to Anchorhead with near reckless abandon.

* * *

Meetra let Revan out of the speeder next to Iziz while the rest of their little group rushed off to the Ebon Hawk to check on if everybody was still on the ship and not with slavers. As they went back to the ship, Bastila realized that under the circumstances, it might have been best for her to stay with Revan, just to make sure he didn't do anything rash. She jumped out just as Meetra was about to pull away.

By then, Revan was looking at her like she was crazy, but she thought nothing of it. She just gave him a look that made him shrug and she pulled him toward the jawa leader as Meetra sped away again, dodging through the newly terrified citizens of Anchorhead.

They just walked over to the little jawa leader. By that time, the jawa leader was looking up at them with admiration and a little surprise mixed into the mix as well.

"You of your kind, Iziz of jawa would like to thank you for what was done. Mine have returned because of you. It is as was agreed, as Iziz hoped it was. I have things to give you, take and be welcome" the little jawa said, handing Revan a few med-packs and a lightsaber crystal.

"Thank you for your generosity. I'm looking for something called a star map. Can you help?" Revan asked. Iziz stepped closer and looked around.

"You have saved the tribe of Iziz, and we of jawa are willing to trade. I know of this, but it is far away. In the sands of the east, the eastern dune sea, we dig for the people of sand and find this strange thing of the people before. We did not take it because of dragons in the lair. That is where you must go. Take this map to the eastern dunes" Iziz told him.

"Thank you. Good luck" Revan told him.

"You are good friend of the jawas. We will remember when your kind is gone. Ask if you need anything more" Iziz told him. Revan nodded in acknowledgement and turned away, he and Bastila heading back toward the Ebon Hawk for the night.

As the bonded pair walked back toward the ship, Bastila caught Revan watching her. Surprisingly, it wasn't Revan catching Bastila watching him for once.

"Yes? How can I help?" Bastila asked casually, though through the bond, Revan could tell there was something else underneath.

"I just wished to discuss the incident we had with Tanis with you" he told her.

"What about it?" she asked.

"Well, I made an observation that I'd like to share" he said. She paused for a second and slowed the pace of her walk to a near motionless trot.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I was just observing how you dealt with Tanis. I just realized that any other Jedi would have been first in line to help him out of that little predicament. You were totally prepared to leave him there to die. It was definitely not Jedi-like for you to be willing to leave him there" Revan told her confidently.

"I hope you are not implying that I betrayed the Jedi Code" Bastila warned. He chuckled slightly and gently pulled her arm in the direction of the Ebon Hawk.

"Not at all, Bas; I do, however, must state that you have shown me that you are starting to realize the truth about life and the Force. You started to realize that sometimes, people do not deserve to be saved" he told her.

"Revan, I may have joined you on this mission, but it is not because I have renounced the Jedi. It is because you do need help. But, at the end of the mission, I will go back to the Jedi. I have not given up the Jedi. I am still loyal to the light side and refuse to abandon the teachings of the Masters. I haven't changed" she told him with a huge showing of confidence.

"I'm sure" he agreed.

"I'm telling you, Revan. I am 100% loyal to the doctrines of the Jedi Order. There is nothing that you can say to convince me otherwise" she warned.

"I know" he told her.

"The Jedi Order is correct. The doctrines have been there since the start of the order. I will remain loyal to it no matter what you tell me. The doctrines have stood the test of time, and I will never be convinced of any other way" Bastila promised.

"I know you are still loyal to them, Bas. I just hope you know that the doctrines are not the same as they were at the start of the Jedi Order. They have changed a lot. Time can change anything" he told her.

"What are you talking about?" Bastila asked.

"You didn't know that the Jedi Code has changed immensely since the beginning of the Order?" Revan asked.

"Well, I didn't know that, but that wasn't what I was talking about. You said that time can change anything. I know you, Revan; you weren't talking about the Jedi Code. What were you talking about?" Bastila asked. When she asked, Revan looked over at her in shock and took a deep breath in shock.

"Nothing too specific" he said simply, though Bastila could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Revan, what is it?" she asked. He was silent for a few moments, and when he spoke again, it was not what Bastila was hoping for.

"We're back. Come on, let's go find out what happened with our friends" he told her.

By that point, Meetra, Carth, and Canderous were already sitting around the table in a solemn conversation. Revan and Bastila walked in and sat down with them before he put his elbows on the table and crossed hands across his face like he was getting ready to play a high stakes pazaak game.

"Casualties?" he whispered. It was almost too quiet to hear.

"None confirmed" Meetra told him simply.

"Injuries?" he asked. His voice was starting to waver in anticipation.

"None serious. Canderous and Carth were knocked unconscious and had a few minor burns, but they are both 100% now. They already had their kolto treatments and as you can see, they are alright. That's all" Meetra told him.

"POWs?" he asked. There was a short period of silence that nobody wanted to break.

"Sarna is gone, as is Juhani. The little stowaway is also gone. They had to have been taken by the slavers" Meetra told him. Revan was silent for a few minutes, his mood grave.

He sighed at Meetra's assessment of the situation and looked around to see everybody looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What are we going to do?" Carth asked him.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" Revan asked. His question was met with silence, the group looking at him like he was stupid, and a light slap on the head by Bastila.

"Revan, you defeated the Mandalorian Clans in the wars. Nobody else in the galaxy could best us, not even General Meetra Surik herself. If anybody can come up with the plan to save our crewmates, I know that person is you" Canderous said.

"That's rich. I wonder why Canderous actually wants to save them. He never liked Sasha and Juhani is a Cathar, so that speaks for itself. Do I smell something between him and Sarna?" Carth asked sarcastically. What could have started as a joke was laced with paranoia that made everyone groan.

"Well, Carth, even Mandalorians need to find love sometime" Canderous told him simply. Carth scoffed at that.

"What? Did you expect that all of the baby Mandalorians come off of a conveyor belt at Mandalorians Warriors 'r us?" Canderous asked sarcastically.

"I thought as much" Carth said dryly. Canderous smirked and turned back toward Revan.

"What are we going to do?" the Mandalorian asked. For the first time, the Mandalorian Warrior seemed truly worried.

"We can't invade yet. We can't all get there together. We need more speeders" Revan said after a few minutes.

"Why can't we fly out there?" Carth asked. Revan bit back a laugh at that, since it was an honest question, so he shook his head instead.

"Look at his ship, Carth. It's definitely nothing more than a giant target. We couldn't even pretend to be Davik because we don't have the information necessary. We can't just fly out there. We need more speeders" Revan told him.

"So, what are we going to do until we can get more speeders? We can't just leave them there!" Carth exclaimed.

"We need to get the star map before we go to the invasion. If we have to take the ship, I will have T3 stay on the ship and hold it in space until we need to escape. We have to get the star map first, though" Revan said.

"Why?" Canderous asked him in shock.

"After this invasion, we need to leave fast. The slave bosses are never all in one place at the same time, and news tends to travel fast. Even if we are victorious and we cripple the slave trade, we will have them after us faster than we can hope to react. And if we don't have a ship to escape on, well, it will be suicide" Revan told them. Nobody could really deny what he was saying, since they had not thought it through as far as he had. That was part of what made Revan a better strategist than anyone else.

"So, what are we going to do?" Meetra asked.

"We'll find the star map and then we'll finish everything we need to do on this planet before we invade" Revan said, looking at Bastila as he said it. She gave his hand a small squeeze before looking at anything but him.

"But for now, we must sleep. We need our rest. Let's just make sure that we get everything that we need to get done completed as early as possible tomorrow. I hope to invade the slave trade the morning after if at all possible" Revan said.

The group disbanded down to just Revan, Bastila, and Meetra. Bastila didn't look at Revan as she left, but as she was walking out, she heard Revan and Meetra start to talk.

"We could have invaded the slave headquarters tomorrow, Revan. You know as well as I do that we still would need to leave T3 on the ship to guard it even if we do take speeders, so tell me. Why don't we invade tomorrow?" Meetra asked.

"We need to find Bastila's father's holocron first. She needs the closure before everything will be possible, Meetra" he told her. She sighed.

"I just hope you're right, and our friends don't pay for it if you're not" she whispered, letting out another sigh. They both left the table there, leaving a confused Bastila still hiding behind the wall. She was unable to comprehend what their plan for her was.

She spent too long trying to come up with an answer to that question that by the time she finally fell asleep, it was nearly time for her to get up once again, ready for their next day on Tatooine.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I've gotten to a spot that is one that I think people want to read about. We are very close to the Star Map and also very close to the invasion of the Slave Trade that just got personal. What do you think of Revan's decision? Was Meetra right to question him? Did Revan make the right decision? Tell me what you think! I know I probably sound like a broken record, but you guys have gotta review for me! I mean, us writers on this site, the reviews are what motivates us. Without reviews, our writing is unappreciated, and it doesn't feel good. So, please review, you guys. I really want to get some inspiration for the next chapter, and some ideas and words of encouragement or criticism as well. I appreciate criticism as well as just kind words. They all help me write and get the next chapter out faster and better, so all reviews are helpful.**

**This is going to be the last update for a while, I have to say. My July is so full; I am going to have very little time to write, if any. So, I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of August, right before Fall semester starts next year. That is my goal, but it will be tough. I have to say that you guys can help me out too. If you guys review and tell me what you want to see for future points in the story, (Kashyyyk, Korriban, Leviathan, Manaan) I think that it would probably lead to my writing coming easier in the future, so maybe updates will come quicker. So, maybe you guys can help me out in this case. Alright, so, I'll see you guys on 8/30/13!**


End file.
